Demonic relationship
by NOTSOFASTKAIBA
Summary: One was expressive; the other reserved. One was good humored; the other analytical. One was hot headed; the other more so. Both were one of a kind. They mixed like honey and tea; resistant but undeniably good. A choreographed dance designed by destiny, strings pulled while remaining unseen. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

~*~ Rin makes a stupid choice~*~

* * *

A knock at the door was greeted with silence. Unfamiliar with the word privacy Rin slowly slid the door open, his blue eyes peeking into the empty room. It was a typical dorm, large enough for everyone to have their space, but small enough to want more. There were four beds, one in each corner of the room, and in between them were desks, three in all, complimented with book shelves for easy access.

Behind Rin swished his demonic tail, much like a cat's, its signature question mark shape forming at the end. The black appendage drooped a little when he suspected no one was there, but just in case he whispered into the dorm.

"Bon?"

More silence. Perhaps Bon had fallen asleep? It wasn't unusual for him to get migraines, as he woke up at 5:30 (something that made Rin believe he was insane), and sleep them off between classes.

Upon peeking his head further into the room he noticed Bon's bed was empty, covers neatly folded back on themselves without a wrinkle in sight. "Huh…." Rin bit his lip, struggling to remember if Shima had mentioned they would be out.

When he came up clueless he wondered if he could recall Bon's hang out spots, only to realize he didn't know any of them. Well, the library being the exception, but like hell if he was going there on a holiday.

"Damn rooster." Rin huffed quietly to himself, referring to his friend's nickname, his tail swishing in the air with aggravation. Now what was he supposed to do?

Finally; after two days, his slave driver brother had released him from hell. It had been the worst two days he could remember. Day after day of cramming, books, reciting, and worst of all: note taking. His grueling efforts had paid off, and Yukio had finally allowed him out of their room. It didn't take long for Rin to burst through their old dorm doors, dramatically yelling "Freedom!" at the top of his lungs.

Now, much to his chagrin, he was out of ideas. His eyes scanned the empty room, then stopped to settle on one of the three desks. It was the only one that was perfectly clean: books were organized, pens and pencils placed meticulously in their holder, prayer beads hung from the wall, and a lamp that was currently turned off. Smirking Rin realized the obvious: it was Bon's desk.

With no shame he strolled into the room and pulled out the chair.. He was careful to flick his tail to the side to avoid being sat on as he flopped down into the seat. Leaning back on two legs the chair groaned as they supported his light-weight frame. Figuring he would wait for Bon, and hopefully Shima and Konekumuru to come back, he put his legs up on the desk and crossed them stretching out in leisure.

Glancing around the room his eyes came to settle on the books Bon had, his eyebrow popping up inquisitively when he noticed one with no title or author. With another check behind him to ensure no one was there he reached forward, quickly snatching the book from the shelf. His eyes scanned the unusual cover that swirled with patterns of gold and green.

It was an average size, and not very thick. The book was latched together with two clasps which Rin wasted no time undoing. Curiosity killed the cat, yet by some miracle Rin was still alive.

Flipping through the pages he recognized Bon's writing immediately, haven seen it many times when he copied notes from the studious Exwire. He flipped to the front page and his eyes hungrily read the words, assuming he'd found Bon's journal. Typically he wouldn't care for such findings, but with Bon he couldn't resist. Bon, who was always so bashful about personal feelings, and quiet about family life.

Now, this wasn't to be misunderstood, his friend was very head strong, and voiced his opinions with no remorse or hesitation. The problem Rin had were those 'serious' talks. You know, the ones about family, the past, or feelings about others. Any time the conversation got personal his fellow Exwire would blush furiously, mutter he didn't want to talk about it, and abruptly end the conversation. Having his journal was like a small peek into a forbidden room. Who could resist that?

"The four noble truths…"Rin quietly read to himself, his eyebrows creasing together in concentration as he muttered aloud.

"To know suffering, to know what causes suffering, to know suffering can end, and to know the path the leads to the end of suffering…."

What an odd thing to write. Why would Bon be writing about suffering? They hadn't taken a beating in a while, from either the P.E. professor or their field work.

Eyebrows creased, now with concern, Rin closed the journal and held it in his hand. Lately Bon had been more withdrawn, spending more hours in his dorm studying. Even Shima and Konekomaru had mentioned it to Rin in passing. Bon was going out for longer jogs, and staying at the gym later. Now that he really took a moment to think about it he wondered if Bon was, in fact, alright.

Opening the book again his eyes scanned over the words. "Path that ends suffering..." Was he depressed? Perhaps over worked? Bon was taking a ridiculous amount of classes, being the over achiever he was. Was he planning to hurt himself?

Eyes wide as a plate Rin dropped the book to the desk and flew out of the room, chair toppling over in his haste.

"Yukio!" He yelled, even though his brother was nowhere around.

The run across the campus took half the time it normally did. He flew by a smaller group of friends from his regular classes, ignoring them when they shouted for him to come over. Feeling he didn't have a moment to spare he took the loathed short cut down the side of the campus. It was a small, hidden, off-the-beaten-path trail. Over grown weeds littered the ground, and occasionally a rock would jut out at just the right angle, snagging unsuspecting students to send them spiraling to the ground. Finally he reached his dorm, panting, sweaty, and unable to catch his breath.

His younger brother jumped from his studies, taken by surprise when Rin burst through the door. Yukio stared at Rin from his chair, pen still in his hand hovering over the notes he'd been taking.

After all the cramming he had done with his brother Yukio had changed out of his uniform and into more comfortable clothes. His button down shirt had an extra pen sticking from the breast pocket, and his shorts clung to his average body frame. To some the mere idea of note taking was tedious and stressful, but for Yukio it was a nice way to spend the evening, and until now it had been gleefully undisturbed.

He snorted, a small smile twitching at his lips."Geeze, Rin, I thought I wouldn't see you again for days now that you're done studying."

Yukio slid his glasses from the brim of his nose up to his head,perching them there so he could rub his eyes. Although he didn't mind the studying even his glasses couldn't help the blurry vision caused by the academic abuse.

"Bon-"Rin huffed, ignoring Yukio's poor attempt at an insult, "Went to dorm-"Another breath, "Wasn't there…found book…..suicidal…."he choked out, causing Yuko's humored face to quickly turn sour.

"What?" Yuko asked, although he'd heard Rin just fine. "Suguro isn't suicidal Rin, you're being ridiculous."

Yukio tapped his pen impatiently against his finger. Sometimes he wondered if Rin wasn't a child, his mind stuck at the mentality of a six year old for all eternity; damning him to a life of baby sitting and forced study sessions. The thought made his eyebrow twitch in aggravation.

Finally able to catch his breath Rin stood up straight, taking his weight off the door frame. "Yukio I found this book, I think his journal that he had written in, talking about the ending of suffering! He has been acting all weird too! Even Niko has been concerned. We have to do something!"

"Niko is always worried. If you want to do something, go ask Bon himself. I'm sure he'll love your conclusion." Yukio responded sarcastically, his voice lacking all urgency.

"Yukio, what the hell!" Rin shouted, his temper quickly raising. Why the hell wasn't his brother, their teacher, doing anything!? Wasn't it a part of his job to ensure the safety of his students? Wasn't Bon his friend?

With an aspirated sigh Yukio pointed toward the window in front of him with his pen. "Look Rin, Suguro is right there."

Rin rushed over to look with him, shoving Yukio to the side in his haste. Yukio's text book spilled to the floor, his glasses knocking askew on his head as he was shoved out of the way. Rin's smashed his face to the window, looking down onto the courtyard where Yukio had indicated.

"What?!" Rin jaw slacked when he saw the group of three older teens strolling along, idly chatting.

He hadn't seen Bon as he'd run across campus, so how did he suddenly get next to their dorm? What was he doing next to their dorm anyway? Convinced of Rin's dangerous nature the Order of the True Cross had insisted both him and Yukio be moved to an abandoned dorm, one which many students took to be haunted. His only guess was the trio of friends had taken a short cut to get to a near by convenience store.

Pushing his glasses on his nose Yukio leaned down from his chair and picked up his text book, placing it back on his desk. "Just go ask him if you're so worried." Yukio suggested, wishing he could get back to his studies.

With a nod to himself Rin turned and ran out of the room, hooking his hand to the door frame to whirl himself out into the hallway. Yukio listened intently for the dorm's front door, sighing in relief when it slammed shut.

"Thank god." He muttered, opening his book and searching for the page he'd been at before. Still, he made sure to glance occasionally outside, wanting to keep an eye on his brother. Trouble followed Rin like a puppy followed its owner, obnoxious and persistent.

He watched as Bon, his bi-colored hair made him obvious to Yukio even from five stories high, and his friends stopped walking, speedily approached by Rin.

Down in the court yard the smallest of the group stopped first, putting his hand over his eyes to shield the blaring sun from his vision."Is that Rin?" he asked, squinting through his glasses to try and make out the figure that was rapidly advancing.

"Tsk." Bon clicked this tongue against the roof of his mouth, "I thought he was studying the rest of the day." he grumbled, still frustrated with Rin from a previous argument they'd had a few days earlier. He didn't remember what exactly they had fought about, but he knew he was still pretty pissed about it.

The pink haired boy to Bon's left shrugged in the most nonchalance way. "Must have finished early." he proposed, watching as Rin ran up to them. "Hey'ya Rin, how's it goin'?"

"Bon!" Rin huffed, now out of breath again, "I need to talk to you." His black hair had fallen to his face, his bangs sticking to his forehead. Attempting to catch his breath he'd bent over, hands resting on his thighs.

Bon's honey brown eyes looked away from Rin and toward his friends, hesitant expression just barely hidden. "Okay, what?" he asked, wondering why the hell Rin was up to.

"Not here." Rin said standing up straight once his breathing became even and brushing his hair out of his face.

Bon's eyes squinted suspiciously and he crossed his arms. "Like hell Okumura, if you got something to say, say it. My friends can hear too." He snapped defensively, aggravated at Rin's sense of secrecy.

"Guys, don't start fighting again." Konekomaru pleaded gently, placing his hands up, which were covered by the extra-large hoodie Bon had lent him. He couldn't stand when the two fought, it was always so stupid. To make matters worse once they started neither would stop until a teacher pulled them apart, or someone bloodied a nose.

Rin ignored the bald teen and his eyes focused on Bon, a stern expression showing how serious he was. Bon's eyes met Rin's and he snorted in disinterest. "Say what you gotta say or piss off. I'm supposed to be going to the gym."

"I-um….." it wasn't until that moment Rin had considered Bon would be pissed he'd gone into his room, much less looked at his things. His words twisted up inside of himself until they blurted out "Are you suicidal?!"

Bon's jaw slacked, his eyes going wide in disbelief. Shima and Konekomaru just stared at Rin like he'd burst into flames, a baffled expression on both their faces. "What the fuck, Okumura?! No!" Bon shouted, then shook his head. "Just, no! What the hell? Why would you think that?"

Cold sweat began to form on Rin's forehead and he brought his pointer fingers together to tap them against each other anxiously. Something told him that he had just made a very stupid assumption. Knowing this was going to be a hard hole to dig himself out of he made a horrible attempt at an explanation.

"Well, I went to find you guys and hang out, then you weren't in your dorm, then I got kinda tired and sat down at your desk, and noticed this weird book, and I read it; then I saw what you wrote about suffering, and I couldn't find you; so I ran back to find Yukio, but he didn't care...Then he found you...then I came outside….and…yeah…" Rin finished quietly, explaining in one breath then ending lamely, his cheeks as pink as a stick of strawberry pocky.

Blinking to rid himself of Rin's stupidity, Bon tried to understand what he just said. "You mean that green and silver one?" he asked, referring to his journal.

Shima's hands flew to his mouth and his body immediately shook with silent laughter. While Rin's ignorance pissed Bon off Shima couldn't get enough of it, finding it both hilarious and entertaining.

Konekomaru scratched the back of his head his own cheeks a light hue of pink, embarrassed not for himself but for his friend. "Rin, did it say anything about a path to end suffering?" he asked meekly.

Rin nodded, hoping Konekomaru would see how easily he could be mistaken and ease his embarrassment. Before he could Bon seemed to realize a very important bit of information.

"Wait!" Bon shouted, giving Shima a shove to rid himself of the giggling teen. "You went through my stuff?!" he asked, then when Rin nodded, Bon lunged; swearing he was going to beat the shit out of Rin.

Luckily Shima acted quickly grabbing into Bon's arm stopping him just a few inches short of Rin. "You ass! That could have been private! I bet you didn't even put my things back!" he snarled, hand reaching out in a feeble attempt to grasp Rin.

Rin blinked in confusion. He could understand Bon's frustration over Rin going through his things, but not over the petty part of forgetting to put it back. This guy could be so stupid sometimes, he swore.

"Bon, cool it! I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Shima pleaded with Bon, who was struggling to get out of his grasp, muttering furiously about a "Lazy demonic, asshole". Shima sighed, sure this feud would continue on for quiet some time.

"Rin." Konekomaru's quiet tone caught Rin's attention. "That is Bon's study book for Buddhism. You read the bit about something called the 'Four Noble Truths'. It has nothing to do with Bon wanting to kill himself." He explained gently, as if teaching a child.

Shima's lips pursed together and his body shook again with laughter again. "Sorry man," he choked out, doing his best to hold Bon, "but you thinking Buddhism has to do with Bon hurting himself is so ass-backwards it's funny." He said, unable to control himself any longer. His arms wrapped around his ribs as he doubled over in laughter.

That small moment of weakness was all Bon needed, and within a moment he had tackled Rin to the ground. The motion sent the two spiraling across the pavement, Bon's fist connecting with Rin's face.

"You asshole!" Bon yelled, trying to keep Rin from getting the advantage over him.

"Bon!" Konekomaru pulled at Bon's arm before he could hit Rin again, and Rin seized his chance and slid out from under Bon.

"I'm sorry! I just got bored!" Rin tried to explain as Bon ripped his arm from Konekomaru's grasp. Really he had been more curious than anything, but he didn't think that would help his case any.

"Rin!" a new voice added itself to the mix, freezing the small group of teens.

Shima, Konekomaru and Bon all glanced over. "Okumura-sensie." The three boys said in unison with a slight bow to their teacher, Bon's temper cooling immediately. Had it been only two years ago the appearance of a teacher wouldn't have mattered. In that way at least, Bon had matured.

"Rin, what did you do?" Yukio asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. Luckily he had seen the fight from his door window, and had been able to step in before things got worse.

"Me?" Rin rubbed his sore cheek wondering how he was getting the blame for being attacked. "I didn't do anything!"

Bon's anger flared to life suddenly as he glared at Rin with clenched fists. "You damn liar! Tell the truth! You went into our room when we weren't there and looked through my stuff!"

"It's not like I found anything interesting!" Rin retorted lamely.

"Yeah, so interesting you ran a damn marathon, thinking I was going to off myself!" Bon shouted.

"Enough!" Yukio cut in before they started to brawl again. "Rin, apologize." He ordered, praying to every god known in Assiah that Rin would listen and not fight him for once. Sometimes, just sometimes, Rin would have a moment of clarity and follow his younger brother's instructions.

"No way!" Rin shot, crossing his arms. "I was only trying to help a friend."

Yukio sighed heavily. Apparently this wasn't one of those times.

"Why you-" Bon took another lunge at Rin, slipping past Konekomaru and Shima, and tackled Rin again, sending them both crashing to the cold pavement.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as the two rolled on the ground like idiots. With a heavy sigh he waited for Bon to get another punch in (as far as Yukio was concerned he deserved it), before dragging Rin up off the ground. Shima had managed to get a hold of himself enough to hold Bon back, who struggled to get out of the arm-lock he was currently held in.

"You fucking rooster, you'd better be glad my brother is here!" Rin yelled, trying to squirm out of Yukio's grasp as he was hauled away toward their dorm.

"Rin, shut up!" Yukio snapped, ignoring Bon who was yelling his own insults in return.

Once they were a reasonable distance away Yukio let go of Rin, and the two walked in silence back to their building. As Yukio locked the front door behind them he turned to look at Rin with a very stern, perhaps angry expression. "Rin, detention. If I could I'd ground you; or let Bon continue to beat you up, but I swore to protect you so unfortunately I can't do that."

Rin's eyebrows came together and his lips curved into a snarl. "What're you, my mom?!" he shouted punching the nearest wall as Yukio began to ascend up the stairs.

The concrete wall caved under the force of Rin's fist, creating a gaping hole. When he drew back bits concrete fell away, allowing a nice view into the kitchen where a confused Ukobach stood. Starring at Rin confusion the little kitchen demon held his spoon over a soup pot, as if frozen in time. His purple eyes locked with Rin's wondering if he needed to hide or go get their Headmaster.

"I don't want to hear it, Rin!" Yukio clenched his fists and mustered all the authority he could, not bothering to stop and look at Rin as he continued up the steps.

"You shouldn't have gone into Suguro's room, and you certainly shouldn't have looked through his things! Now, you write him, Shima, and Konekomaru a letter of apology and hand deliver it to them, other wise I'll be giving you more homework during the break! I swear I'll get Shura involved, too!" he threatened, knowing that would pluck a nerve.

"Ugh!" Rin groaned, pulling at his hair as he stormed up the stairs after his brother, muttering something about a four-eyed mole.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. Let me know what you think!

* * *

~*~Rin has to say sorry, and Suguro almost doesn't buy it~*~

* * *

"If you so much as get into a shouting match with Suguro, I'm making you stay in the dorm." The threat from his brother hung over him like a dark cloud on a sunny day.

Given that Shura was always happy to make his life a living hell Rin didn't doubt a word of it. The red and yellow haired instructor would have him chasing down a Grim in a heartbeat, he knew. She would never miss an opportunity to laugh at him as he scrambled to work himself out of a difficult situation.

It was under that order he now stood outside of Bon's dorm room, knocking and waiting for someone to answer. Hopefully someone was there, otherwise he'd have to settle for sliding the notes under the door and hoping for the best. He also knew Yukio wouldn't except an excuse, so if he needed too he'd have to walk the campus until he ran into one of the trio.

Luckily Shima answered the door, and behind him Rin could see Bon sitting at his desk, and Konekomaru laying on his bed, a manga propped open in his lap.

"Hey, Rin." Shima said lightly, not bothered by Bon and Rin's fight in the something happened once a week it was easy to grow accustom to. Even Konekomaru stopped his leisurely reading to give a small wave hello. Bon was the only one who refused to acknowledge the black haired teen, which pissed Rin off to new levels.

Snorting back his irritation Rin thrust the envelopes out to Shima, who took them with a puzzled expression. "Oh…geeze…thanks…." He said, not knowing what to do with the newly acquired gifts.

"Whatever." Rin muttered, turning his back on Shima and sulking off down the hall, trying to put as much distance between himself and Bon as he could before he lost control of his temper and found himself at Shura's mercy.

"Okay! See you later then!" Shima called cheerfully after Rin, closing the door.

* * *

Bon's eyes scanned the poorly written apology and he scoffed, tossing the letter down on the desk. "What an ass." He muttered angrily, picking his pen up and going back to his homework.

"You shouldn't get so mad, Bon. He was only curious." Konekomaru said from his bed, looking over his own letter, which he found sympathy in. It had taken him forever, but after four years Konekomaru had finally realized Rin wasn't a bad guy. Quite the opposite, it was his good intentions that got him into trouble, often when he was helping someone. Although he was a demon, and an idiot, there was no question about Rin's heart; it was made of gold.

Bon slammed his pen down in frustration, once again ignoring his assignment. " I can't believe you are taking his side!" his voice raising an octave in disbelief.

"Neko is right, Bon. It's not like we can expect him to know anything about Buddhist either, I mean he was raised in a church with a priest for a dad." Shima said, earning a nod of approval from Konekomaru.

"Ugh!" Bon turned around to glare daggers at both his traitorous friends. "He is such an idiot he would never be able to grasp the principals of it, even if someone showed it to him in a children's book!"

Now Konekomaru frowned, crossing his arms. "Bon, that isn't very kind to say. You should look more toward our practice. Buddha is in everyone, and compassion is what leads us to nirvana. It isn't Rin's fault for not knowing, but it **_is_** your fault for being so angry about it. Control your temper." He snapped at his older friend, frustrated that he was, yet again, telling one of them to seek the path they had walked their whole life.

Bon gripped the edge of his desk hard, silently contemplating what Konekomaru said, knowing he was right but unwilling to admit it. All his life his temper had been something he needed to work on, and for the longest time he allowed it to wreak havoc, thinking his anger as nothing more than fuel for his ambition. Recently he'd been understanding that his anger wasn't grounds to be motivated, but something that needed to be managed.

"….anger is nothing more than suffering that people can't accept…" his father's words echoed in his mind, the truthful phrase wrenching his gut with frustration.

With a sigh he stood, his chair skidding across the floor. "I need some air." He mumbled, walking out of the room and closing the door quietly behind himself, ignoring Konekomaru's pointed look.

* * *

The cold winter air cooled his heated face, causing him to let out a sigh in relief as he leaned against a low lining wall outside of his dorm. Enjoying the time to himself Bon crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thankful that he could go outside and be alone for a moment.

In his haste he'd walked out without a jacket, his arms quickly becoming cold in his t-shirt. He settled for stuffing his hands inside his pockets, grateful he, at least, had a pair of sweatpants on. Another small gust of wind gathered some leave, scraping and dragging them as they were pulled along the stone sidewalk.

"Bon?" his peaceful world shattered to nothingness with that single question.

Gritting his teeth Bon opened an eye to see Rin standing a few feet from him. Wondering if he would get a clue and leave Bon closed his eye again and took another deep inhale, trying to calm his nerves.

"I'm sorry I went through your stuff, Bon." He heard Rin say, his voice heavy with sincerity.

Konekomaru's words from their conversation swam around in his head, kicking up thoughts of unease in his pool of serenity. He was quiet for another moment.

"Would you stop calling me that?" He sighed lightly, a small and subtle gesture that Rin took as a peace treaty.

Rin came to stand next to Bon, resting his torso against the lowered wall, both of them standing in uncomfortable silence. "So, what was that thing, anyway? The four truths, or whatever?" Rin asked, his eyes looking toward the stars as he spoke.

"The Four Noble Truths." Bon snapped, wishing he would get it right. Would it kill him to pay attention? "It is like the foundation of Buddhism, and teaches us ways to overcome our own pain and suffering, and help others too." He explained gently, trying his best to dumb it down so Rin could, hopefully, understand.

Rin's eyes looked away from the heavens and down to Bon, his face knitted in a serious manner. "How can that teach someone to overcome pain?" his mind instantly snapped to memories of his father and the fateful night everything changed forever. The blue flames, his father's last words, and the pain that would probably last a lifetime.

Bon scratched his head, wondering if he should really get into the complexity of his religion. "By having us face the reality of our pain, and counter it with things like compassion, or non-attachment. What were you doing in our room earlier, anyway?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. It made him uncomfortable to talk about something so personal.

Luckily for him, Rin took the bait. "Yukio finally let me off the hook with studying, so I came over to hang out with you guys. Shima just got a new game console, right?" he asked hopefully.

Bon nodded in affirmation and a small lapse of silence fell over them.

"Sorry I hit you earlier…" Bon muttered under his breath, guilt finally rearing its head.

"Eh," Rin shrugged, "No biggy, not like I can't take a punch from a wimp like you."

Bon shoved Rin playfully, leaning off the wall to make his way back to their dorm. "Shut it, Okumura, or next time I'll really make it count." He threatened lightly, holding the dorm door open so Rin could go in.

As they made their way up the stairs they chatted about Shima's new X Box One, each taking turns to talk about which their favorite game was, or which they wanted to play. Rin hadn't had a chance to play it yet, but Bon had clocked in a few hours already, when he wasn't studying.

"I know Shima likes Call of Duty." Bon was saying as he opened their dorm door, leading into their room.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Shima said with a smile, looking from his magazine to Bon and Rin. "Here I was thinking you needed some alone time."

Konekomaru rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and thanked Rin for the letter.

"You're welcome." Rin said, a light blush on his face, his hand scratching at the back of his head nervously. "I am sorry for coming in like that. I should have thought first."

Bon rolled his eyes. "If you started doing that, then you wouldn't be Rin anymore."

Rin's arm dropped to his side as he cast a light glare over at Bon, who was now sitting back at his study desk. "Very funny." He muttered, then turned his attention to Shima. "Hey! Can we play your new X Box?" he asked.

Shima hopped off his bed enthusiastically. "Hell yes! My brother just sent me Mortal Combat!" he announced, Konekomaru rolling his eyes. The younger exorcist didn't understand their fascination with games, and much like Bon, would rather spend his time studying.

"Could you guys just keep it down? I'm still working on his chapter for Anti-Demon Pharmacology." Bon asked, looking down at his book, his hands in his hair. Sometimes this whole over achiever thing really sucked. He'd been working on his essay for the better of three hours. Granted, there had been a lot of distractions, i.e. Rin, but still this was taking forever.

Shima glanced at Rin with a smirk, knowing how over ambitious his friend could be at times. "You sure, Bon? I even have spare controllers."

* * *

It was only an hour later that all four boys were huddled around the TV, controllers in hand, empty beers spread out over the floor, and a bag of chips lay ravaged on the edge of Shima's bed. It had taken Bon all but five minuets to drop his pen, and Shima ten to find their beer. Konekomaru had finally joined them after a good pester from Bon, and now had a clear advantage in the score.

"Another win for Konekomaru!" he shouted, springing up off the floor and doing a small victory dance with a very drunk Rin, Shima, and Bon sitting at his feet.

"Whatever." Rin tossed the controller down, rubbing his eyes furiously.

Shima set his controller down too, flexing his fingers then popping his knuckles. "It's only because you're sober." He accused.

Konekomaru rejected the accusation with a huff of air. "Oh please, I'd kick all your asses any day, sober or not." He stated in a very un-Konekomaru fashion.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Bon said, interrupting the two before they could start arguing. Despite his better judgment Bon had drank quite a few beers, and was now feeling light headed and slightly dizzy. The thought of the fresh air outside was appealing to him, so he hauled himself up off the floor.

Rin gave him a questioning look. "You smoke? Since when?"

Bon stretched his hands over his head before withdrawing a soft pack of cigarettes from his pocket, bumping it with the back of his hand causing a smoke to stick out. "Since the whole Gagoze incident." He said plucking the cigarette from the pack with his lips, then stepping over Shima's out stretched legs to get to the door.

"Huh…" Rin watched as Bon left, closing the door behind himself, leaving him with his two other friends. "He doesn't strike me as the smoking type."

Shima shrugged and Konekomaru nodded. "Me neither. He said he was going to quit soon, though."

"Eh," Shima reclined back on his elbows "If he wants to smoke let him, it isn't like he doesn't have a lot going on."

Konekomaru's eye narrowed at his pink haired friend. "It isn't good for him, Shima. We are his friends, and we should care about his well-being enough to ask him to stop."

Sensing an argument in the making Rin spoke up. "My dad used to smoke." He said conversationally. "He quit when he took us in though."

"See," Konekomaru continued as if Rin never spoke "if we show him that we care maybe he'll stop sooner."

Shima ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying if he wants to he can, he is an adult after all, and pretty smart. It isn't like Bon doesn't know how bad they are."

As Konekomaru opened his mouth to retort Rin quickly stood, scooping up two unopened beers and made his way for the door. "You two love birds have fun bickering, I'm going outside." He said, ignored once again as the two quietly argued about their friend's bad habit.

Pushing open the exit door with his shoulder Rin noticed Bon sitting on the low wall by the building, lit cigarette in hand, a cloud of smoke lingering close by as it was swept away by the wind.

"Shima and Neko are bitching, so I came outside." He said, not wanting to intrude on Bon's space. He offered him one of the unopened beers as an offering and when Bon didn't object, took a seat next to him.

Bon smiled a bit at the mention of his friends, taking the beer from Rin with a nod of thanks. "Those two always bitch at each other, Shima gets it for being a perv and Neko gets it for being too stiff. They are perfect for each other." He grinned, hooking his finger under the lid of the beer can and popping it open.

Rin chuckled lightly at the statement and opened his own beer, taking a chug before setting it down. "It's nice."

"Hm?" Bon hummed, taking a sip of his own beer after exhaling a breath of smoke.

"Friends." Rin said simply, as if it were obvious.

Bon's eyebrow quirked up, giving off a questioning look. He'd expect that kind of answer from Shiemi, but not from Rin. "You say that like you haven't ever had any."

"Well, I haven't. Not really, till I came here, anyway." Rin admitted, a slight blush on his face, hidden by the shadows.

Bon studied him for a moment, taken aback by the confession. Although he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box he was still a good dude, one that Bon would have taken to be the popular guy in school. "Oh, come on. Surely you had a few friends?" he asked hopefully.

Rin shook his head and took another swig of beer. Had he been more sober you wouldn't of caught him dead talking about this. "No… no, not really. I mean," he stammered thinking about his brother "I always had Yukio and my dad, and the guys at the monastery too. I just never fit in."

Bon watched him as he spoke, his eyebrows raised in a slightly shocked expression. "Holy shit, you're being serious aren't you?" Rin nodded in response.

"Why? You're a pain in the ass, but you're a good friend, now that you've learned how to avoid accidentally burning people to a crisp." He joked, knowing well that Rin had never hurt anyone with his fire, despite a few close calls.

Rin wiped his nose and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I got it under control as quick as I could."

Bon flicked his finished cigarette out into the dark and took another drink. "I guess that explains why we had to beat it into you that you have friends that have your back. Took you long enough to get it, by the way." He said standing up from the wall to go back inside.

"Hey, I didn't know how you guys would feel when you found out who I was!" Rin said with his hands out in front of him in a pleading gesture, asking for Bon to cut him some slack. He got up, following Bon over to the door, his hands stuffed in his pocket, hiding from the cold.

Bon gave a one shouldered shrug. "We got over it." His hand hooked around the door handle, swinging the door open so they could go back up to the dorm.

"Koneko almost didn't…."Rin muttered, trudging up the stairs behind Bon.

The mohawked teen snorted with disinterest. "He's just sensitive. You know that." And indeed Rin did, haven dealt with his friends for a few years now he knew how long Konekomaru could hold a grudge, and how easy it was to hurt his feelings. Still, it didn't make dealing with the situation any better.

"Shima! Knock it off!" Konekomaru's voice echoed down the hall, followed by the sound of wrestling bodies.

Bon growled to himself and jogged down the hallway, Rin close on his heels. "What the hell?" he barked, shoving the door open, only to find Shima shoving Konekomaru off the computer chair, his face inches away from the screen.

Bon and Rin both stopped and stood in the doorway, Bon's beer held lightly in his hand with an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"Guys, what're you doing?" Rin asked, pushing past Bon to look at the computer screen. "Sum 41? What's that?"

Bon's jaw hinged open and he joined his three friends at the computer, Shima now grinning like an idiot as he clicked away at the screen.

"They are a band." Konekomaru explained, pushing his chair back so he could make some space for himself, leaving Shima to stand in front of the computer. "One of Bon and Shima's favorites."

"Are they comin' around?" Bon asked, shouldering Rin out of the way to get a look at the tour dates Shima had just pulled up. His eyes scanned the screen hungrily, then stopped when they came to the city Shinjuku. "Holy shit, they are going to be right by the train station. We could do that."

"Uh, by 'we' you mean all of us, right?" Rin asked quietly, hoping he was invited too.

"Of course, dumb ass." Bon grumbled, but his face fell when he looked at the date next to the venue. "Aw, damn. We can't go. Our Aria testing is the next day, there is no way we would be up for that."

"Man," Shima leaned away from the computer, threading his fingers together behind his head. "That would have been one hell of a time."

Konekomaru stood up from the computer chair and padded his way over to his bed, flopping down in it, then burying himself under his heavy blankets. "Oh well." He yawned, taking his glasses off and setting them down on on his nightstand. "Maybe next year."

"Koneko has a point, it isn't like they won't be around again" Shima muttered, crawling into his own bed as Rin took over the seat Konekomaru was in.

Bon grumbled something to himself, clearly still disappointed about the missed opportunity. Deep down he knew his studies came first, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't care. Done with the day he bid Rin goodnight and slipped off to sleep, pulling his curtain down over his bed so he wouldn't be disturbed, leaving Rin by himself in the room.

His dark blue eyes looked around, sighing as the sound of deep breathing filled the room, signaling everyone was already fast asleep. Sometimes friends could be so boring. Swinging back around in his chair he turned to the computer and scrolled through the tour dates, a smirk tugging at his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

For those in need of a proper laugh, the gummy bears I refer to are on Amazon, they are sugar free Haribo gummy bears, the 1lb bag (the comments are hilarious).

* * *

~*~ Rin learns a trick from his Dad, has a plan, fails, and succeeds ~*~

* * *

The next morning the sun peered through the curtains, shinning its obnoxious rays directly onto Rin's face, stirring him awake. The black haired teen groaned and rolled over, placing his back to the sunlight, his eyes peeking awake to look at the wall. Lazily he stretched, his shoulder popping and his toes curling.

After a few minutes of wishing he could fall back asleep Rin sat up in bed, looking around the dorm room. Of course, Bon was gone, Konekomaru was reading, and Shima was still fast asleep. A typical morning in the Aria dorm. Rubbing at his eyes Rin swung his feet over the edge of the bed and yawned, his pointed fangs shown to the world.

"Mornin' Niko." He mumbled, his tail whipping out across the blankets. The fluffy end of his tail brushed against the sheets, moving his blanket up against the wall.

"Hey, Rin. Any chance we can get some of your awesome cooking today?" The young man asked hopefully, haven waited all morning for Rin to wake up. Although the cafeteria food was good, it really didn't compare to the excellent cooking Rin was known for.

Rin smiled at him and nodded. "Sure thing, you know I don't mind cooking." He stood up out of bed to stretch, thinking about what he could make. Any time he slept over he always made breakfast, it was like an unspoken contract. "What time is it, anyway?" he wondered out loud.

Konekomaru smirked, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose. "11 o'clock."

"What?!" Rin starred in disbelief. "Where is Bon? Isn't he back by now?"

Shima, whom had woken to Rin's loud voice, grumbled and sat up quickly. "If you are going to be annoying, go outside!" he snapped, pulling the edge of the blankets up over his head them slamming his body back to the mattress.

Konekomaru rolled his eyes and put his book down on his bed, pulling the covers off himself and grabbed a pair of sweat pants from his dresser. "Shima, you're going to miss breakfast if you keep sleeping."

Their pink haired friend promptly gave them the finger before pulling the covers back over himself, quietly mumbling about how he hated beer.

"Whatever then." Rin sighed, going out the door with Konekomaru, the two making their way down to the empty kitchen.

Luckily it was later in the day, so Rin had the kitchen to himself. Most of the students were in class, or enjoying the air outside. That was fine by Rin, he loved an empty kitchen,something his father and Yukio had learned very early on.

Konekomaru took a seat at a table near the serving window, watching as Rin set something down on the counter and then went to wash his hands.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling his hoodie's sleeve back so he could pick up the papers and get a look.

"Huh?" Rin turned his head to see what he was referring to. "Oh, yeah. That." A hot blush crept across his face as he quickly went back to scrubbing his hands, hiding his embarrassment.

Konekomaru's eyes scanned the paper, going wide in disbelief. "You got us tickets?!"

In the kitchen Rin's face flared with heat, so hot he wondered if he didn't "Flame Up" at his friends called it, accidentally unleashing his demonic flames. "Yeah….." he focused on retrieving food from the fridge and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal. In a matter of minuets he had set some Miso Soup on the stove, complimented with fresh diced mushrooms, dried seaweed and chopped green onion. The white rice had been set in a rice cooker and a pan was already warming with a dash of olive oil greasing the pan.

Not allowing the subject to drop Konekomaru stood and strode into the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Rin bustled about. "Rin, you know Bon said he couldn't go."

Rin scratched the back of his head and shifted his weight uneasily. "Yeah, I know." He cracked eggs into a pan and stirred them, avoiding the brown eyes that seemed to be boring holes into his body. "I figured if I gave them to him, maybe he would go. I mean, you guys work real hard, right? Everyone deserves a day off."

"Plus, I've never been to a concert before." He thought to himself, hiding that selfish part of him away.

"Rin," Konekomaru leaned against the counter, the tickets in his hand. "You know Bon won't chance failing this test. It is too important."

Checking the eggs one last time Rin turned the burner off and pulled out a large plate, spilling the contents of the pan out. With clean hands he sprinkled some cheese onto of the flat egg mix and began to roll them then, using a knife, sliced them. "I know that." His brow knitted in concentration as he slid the knife under the omelet roll and placed them on separate, smaller plates.

"Then what're you gunna do?" Konekomaru asked, his eyes hungrily following the tamagoyaki while is nose was assaulted with the miso soup Rin has been allowing to simmer. Rin, knowing Konekomaru to be vegetarian, had opted to make the soup with tofu, which had Konekomaru silently dancing in anticipation.

Rin shrugged as he finished placing the egg rolls on the plates, and then moved to put the white rice in serving bowls. "I'll talk to Yukio and see what he says."

"See that he says about what? "a new voice joined the kitchen, causing both Rin and Konekomaru to look toward the doorway. Bon was standing there, a towel around his neck, ear buds hanging down his chest in a shirt that was half soaked.

Rins' eyes widened as he gave Bon a concerning look. "How long have you been running for?!"

Bon shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I dunno, since about seven?"

"Seven!?" Rin spun to look at the clock on the wall, jaw dropping when he saw it was close to noon. Taking a moment to some math he starred at the clock, then turned back to Bon. "You've been jogging for almost five hours!"

Bon turned his nose up in disinterest. "I went to the gym too."

Rin, empty bowl and a serving spoon full of rice in each hand, stood and starred at Bon in awe. Sure, he loved sports and exercise, but that was taking it to a whole new level. "Are you….okaaay?" he asked, still standing with the rice and bowl.

Bon looked from Konekomaru (who had the same look of concern) to Rin. "Uh…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

The three stood in awkward silence for a moment, when finally Rin shrugged and flicked the rice into the bowl, setting it on a tray next to a plate of tamagoyaki. "Okay then. You hungry?"

"You know it." Bon said, picking up a tray once Rin had put some Rice on it, then heading back out to the lunch room to take a seat.

It didn't take long for Konekomaru to join him, and soon after Rin served to miso soup. As Rin sat down with them to eat Konekomaru looked over to Bon, the tickets now set on the table next to him. "Bon, look what Rin got." He said sliding the papers over to Bon.

Eating a bite of rice Bon picked up the paper and upon reading its contents stopped mid chew. "Dude! I thought we weren't going?!" he asked, mouth full of food.

Rin twirled his spoon in his soup and gave a small, one shouldered shrug. "I thought I'd talk to Yukio and see what he said. I mean if he thinks it's a good idea it should be fine, yeah?"

"I dunno, man." Bon slid the tickets over to Rin who looked significantly crest fallen. "I'd be pretty stupid to fuck up on our meister test."

* * *

"But Yukio!" Run drug his feet as he stalked after his brother in the empty classroom they currently occupied. Apparently, despite holiday still being a few days longer, Yukio was already preparing classes.

Yukio slammed a small stack of books down on his desk. "No, Rin! Really, I can't believe you'd be reckless enough to suggest such a thing!"

"Ugh!" Rin flopped down helplessly in a chair. "Come on, just this one favor, just one! I never ask you for help!"

Yukio's blue eyes rolled behind his glasses. "You mean like the time I let you skip homework?"

"But that-"

"Or the time I told Mephisto you were too sick for detention?"

"Yeah, okay but-"

"Or that time Shura wanted you to to go into the sewer to look for the M.O.L.B?"

Rin sighed heavily and just as Yukio seemed done. "Yukio I get it-"

"What about that time too, you know, when that ghost wanted to kiss you, Bon, Shima, and Koneko?"

"You didn't even-"

"Or that time-"

"OKAY!" Rin shouted, standing up from his chair and stomping toward the door. "I get it! Nevermind!" he grabbed the door and flung it open, marching into the hallway, ignoring Yukio's shouts that followed him.

"Stupid, four-eyed mole face!" he muttered furiously under his breath.

* * *

Once outside Rin began to sulk his way back to his dorm, stopping when Kuro, his black, two-tailed cat sidhe came running up. "Rin!" the cat shouted between their telepathic link.

Rin smiled a bit, stopping to squat down and talk to Kuro. "What's up Kuro?"

"Rin! Your friend with the toys told me you are going out!" the cat purred happily.

"Konekomaru?" Rin questioned, knowing how much he loved cats and frequently played with Kuro. "We were going to, but we have tests coming up, so we won't be able to." He explained sullenly.

The black cat jumped up and down happily, knowing he had a solution. "What about Shiro's gummy bears?!"

A crease formed between Rin's eyebrows and he frowned. "Huh?"

"Shiro's gummy bears! He used to give them to people when he didn't want to do stuff." The cat explained.

Rin stood up and crossed his arms, one hip jutting out as he tried to think about what Kuro may be referring to. Gummy bears? He'd never heard the old man say anything about that, but then again look at how much he'd kept from Rin before. Curious now, Rin pulled his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed the monastery. A few rings later he heard someone pick up.

"Shinjuku monastery, Kyodo speaking" Rin smiled at his friend's voice.

"Hey Kyodo, it's Rin!"

"Rin! Guys, Rin is on the phone!" in the background Rin could hear shouts of hello, followed by the receiver being snatched away.

"Hey Maruta, how's it goin'? Rin asked when he realized who had taken the phone.

"Good, when are you and Yukio coming home for a visit? Isn't it a holiday over there?" the large bellied exorcist asked, making Rin smile in appreciation. It was so easy to miss that place, even if it did bring back painful memories.

"Soon, I hope, and yeah it is, but you know Yukio, he won't take a break to save his life." Rin chuckled, then moved to the reason he called. "Hey, look, I have a question. I was talking with Kuro and he said something about Dad and gummy bears. He used them to get out of work or something?"

"Huh?" the phone went silent for a moment, then was assaulted with loud, rich laughter. "Your brother would kill me if I told you."

Rin stomped his foot in frustration and sighed. "Whatever, look, just tell me what it is!" he snapped, his curiosity now at a boiling point.

"Well," a small chuckle escaped as he explained, "Shiro found out that sugar free gummy bears give people a horribly upset stomach, so he handed them out to his superiors once, to avoid a meeting. After that he would give them out on occasion to avoid things, like paper work deadlines or briefings. Once he gave the whole Japan branch the 'stomach flu', or so everyone thought. It was terribly funny."

Rin's eyes widened as he listened to Maruta laugh at fond memories. "That old fart? No way he did that!"

"Ah, yeah, he did. Fujimoto was quite the riot. Didn't you ever wonder where you got it from?" his friend teased gently. Deep down everyone knew how similar Rin was to their old friend, something that people silently found relief in, and something that helped ease his passing. It seemed like everyone but Rin saw how close the two were.

Rin scoffed "Whatever. Anyway, thanks. I'll tell Yukio everyone said hi!" and with that they exchanged a quick goodbye, Rin standing there looking down at Kuro curiously. It didn't take long for a brilliant idea to pop into his head.

* * *

School had started up again, and luckily all of the teachers were still finishing up their class. The exorcist teachers would be on their way soon, gathering for their start of the term meetings, talking about test score goals, expectations of students and all other manner of pointless teacher discussions. Now was the time, if it was going to happen, it needed to be now.

"Rin, are you sure about this?" Kuro looked cautiously down the hall, behind him Rin followed, dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans, a bowl of gummy bears clutched close to his chest. Although he would never admit it, Rin silently hummed the James Bond theme music in his head.

Rin nodded, his face etched into a serious manner. "Absolutely."

Coming to the hallway corner he peered into the empty corridor, then with a quick glance behind him, tip toed out of hiding. Inching along, his back pressed to the wall he slowly made his way to an open door, taking a quick peek inside. With a sigh of relief he saw it was empty, the knot in his stomach easing slightly, but leaving him giddy with mischief. If only Yukio knew!

Snickering to himself Rin dove into the room, careful of the many chairs lining the long table that stood in the center of the room, and placed the gummy bears in the center of the table. He took a moment to look at his work, nodded to himself then left the room, mindless of the white dog sitting in the corner of the room.

"Do you really think that'll work, Rin?" Kuro asked once they were outside.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope it does. The concert is tonight, so we should know what is happening by then. If all goes well we can be on a train headed to the show by six!"

"Is that what this is about Mr. Okumura?" Rin cringed at the voice behind him.

"Heh heh..."His hand shot to his hair nervously, turning to look at the head master of the school "Hey Mephisto...whatcha up to?"

The purple haired, oddly dressed adult stood, eyebrow arched, as he looked at Rin. "I think the question here, is why were you trying to make all of my teachers sick?" he asked, and with a snap of his fingers appeared the bowl of gummy bears. "Such innocent looking things." he mused, plucking a gummy bear from the bowl and squeezing it gently between his fingers.

"Uh...um..." Rin glanced around in a panic, positive that there was no way out of his current situation. "Shit!" he thought to himself, "He must have seen Dad do it before. I should have thought of that!"

Mephisto tossed the little bear back into the bowl, his eyes still fixated on Rin. "Well, little brother?"

Rin swallowed hard, he hated when he was called that. "There is a concert tonight and-"

"A concert?!" the bowl of satanic gummies went flying and Mephisto's hands came together in joy. "Why didn't you say so!"

Rin glanced around, this time in confusion, unsure of what to say. "Uhhh..."

"Why aren't you on your way now?" Mephisto asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, the very picture of concern.

"The others didn't want to go because of the exams tomorrow." Rin explained.

"Say no more!" Mephisto snapped his fingers, giving Rin a wink. "Consider this a free pass, I'll have exams withheld until Monday."

"No way!" Rin's eyes bulged in disbelief as Mephisto turned on his black boot's heels and began to walk away from Rin, whistling a wired little tune.

He hesitated in his stride, glancing back at Rin. "Oh, just don't forget to get me a T-shirt, okay?" and with that he dissipated into a wisp of purple smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

In regards to their drinking, the legal age in Japan for drinking and smoking is 20, which these guys are right under at 19. These laws are very lax, however, and it isn't uncommon to see minors smoking and/or drinking.

* * *

~*~Bon and Shima have a discussion about dating,  
Rin and Bon are terrible at card games,  
a concert turns to hell ~*~

* * *

Leaning back in his chair Bon bit the end of his pencil, looking over at Shima who was sitting on his bed.

"But Bon, really you can't expect someone to never have a love interest."Shima was explaining, the topic of dating now the hot debate of the dorm (again).

Bon scratched the temple of his head with the eraser side of the pencil, willing his on-coming headache to subside. "No one said anything about serious dating!" he growled, trying to explain again. "But the whole flirting with every girl, the lewd comments, the magazines! It falls under the five precepts, Shima."

Konekomaru, who was sitting at his own desk, nodded in agreement with Bon. "He's right, giving into such worldly desires will only lead to suffering, and not just for yourself either."

Shima's dark brown eyes rolled lazily. "Whatever guys. There is no point in living if you can't have a little fun. I mean, we all drink right?"

"I don't!" the smallest teen boasted, happy to be able to exclude himself from the list.

"Well," Shima's gaze shifted over to Bon, giving him an accusing look. "You do."

Bon tossed his pencil down onto his desk, leaning forward to let his front chair legs thump back down to the floor. "I'd rather drink occasionally then look like a love sick dog in-" he stopped mid sentence, his phone ringing loudly from his desk, announcing it had received a text message. Letting the subject drop for the moment Bon snatched up his phone and read the text, curious when he saw it was from Rin.

"Holy shit! No way!" Bon was already texting back when Shima got up to look over Bon's shoulder at the phone.

"What is it?" Konekomaru asked, remaining at his desk.

"Rin said Mephisto is pushing back exams so we can go to the concert!" Bon checked his watch to look at the time, quickly calculating in his head how long the train ride would take. "You think we should leave by six, or seven?" he asked looking to his friends.

"Pft." Shima had already began rummaging through his dresser, looking for clothes to wear. "Are you kidding? We should leave at five, go get some drinks, and then hop on the train. Pre-gameing is the only way to do this. Other wise our bar tab will be huge."

Konekomaru starred at Shima, then looked to Bon. "Are you going to be drinking too?" he asked, his voice with a hint of reproach.

Bon picked his pencil back up and tapped it against his desk, thinking the new situation over. They were just giving Shima crap about breaking rules, and now he was going to drink again? It would be hypocritical, but really, when was the next time he'd be going out like this? Not to mention that he had just been given a free night, not having plans since he intended to study before testing.

"Fuck it." he tossed the pencil down again. "Let's do it." He flipped his phone open and text Rin, telling him to meet at five.

"Maybe I should stay here then..." Both Bon and Shima looked to Konenomaru, waiting for an explanation. "Well, I mean, it's just that I don't like really loud places like that, and I don't drink, plus I'd rather stay here." he stammered out, hoping they wouldn't give him a hard time.

Shima threw a few different shirts onto his bed, looking at them in turn trying to pick one out. He pulled his shirt off and shrugged at his friend."It'll suck without you, but if that's what you want." he picked up his yellow shirt, tried it on, them promptly took it back off.

"You're sure you don't want to go, man?" Bon asked, ignoring Shima's dismissive manner. He hated when any of them were excluded out of something; they were a group after all. Although Konekomaru didn't like loud places, this was true, Bon was sure he would still have fun.

Konekomaru nodded and turned back to his book. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll hold things down here while you guys go. Plus, if you get lost in a drunken stupor, you need to have back up to get you home." he smirked, only half joking.

Bon laughed quietly to himself and he stood and went over to his own dresser, looking through his clothes. Unlike Shima everything was organized by color, short sleeve, long sleeve, jeans, sweats, sweaters etc. "As long as you're sure, man."

It took him no time to pull out his favorite blue jeans (with one hole in the knee, thanks for asking), a white t-shirt, and a long sleeve black button down. The real challenge came when he started sorting through his assortment of ear rings. Should he do studs or rings? His head tilted to the side as he stared at the jewelry, trying to make up his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the campus Rin was having his own problems. "Kuro, you can't go!" he said pulling his shirt over his head, his wet hair clinging to his face.

The black cat let out a whine so loud and pathetic that could have been mistaken for Rin attempting to murder it. "Whhhhhhhhy?!"

"Because," Rin tried to put his other leg through his jeans, lost his balance and fell sideways into the wall. "There will be too many people, and you'd get squished!"

"What if I go like this?" Kuro asked, a white wisp of smoke billowing around him as he suddenly grew, quadrupling in size, now towering over Rin and barley fitting in the small dorm room.

Rin, who had finally managed to get his pants on, stopped what he was doing and gave Kuro a blank stare. "No." He went back to getting ready, slapping on a black leather wrist cuff before moving to his shoes.

The cat shrank back down to his normal size, resuming his yowling until Yukio make his presence known from his side of the room. "Kuro, if you stop I'll buy you some catnip wine." the younger brother promised, ceasing all obnoxious noises from the cat, then turned an accusing eye on his brother. "I still can't believe you got the exams for your class postponed. Kamiki is pissed too, just so you know."

"Pokebrows will be fine." Rin grumbled as he slipped on his last shoe, pulling out the heel. "Anyway, I'm off. I'll be back later." he said making his way toward the door, Yukio giving him a dismissive wave as he left the dorm.

Yukio looked down at Kuro, who meowed at him expectedly, and let out a heavy sigh. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finally as the clock ticked to five Rin saw Bon, and Shima, making their way to the train platform. "'Bout time you guys got here." Rin greeted them, looking at the bag Shima was holding with question. "What's that?"

Shima opened the bag to peer in it. "Bon got whiskey and I got Shochu, we didn't know what to get you, so we figured we'd share." he explained, fishing his hand into the back and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid, which Rin knew to be the Shochu.

"Where'd you guys get it from?" Rin asked, digging into the bag to pull out the darker bottle of whiskey.

Bon gave a one shouldered shrug. "Guy who I go to class with, he owed me a favor for giving him some notes one time." he took the whiskey from Rin and put it back into the bag. "The biggest question is how the hell you got the clown to call class out."

Rin blushed slightly, not willing to explain the part about the gummy bears. "I asked him if we could change the date, and when I told him why he got real happy, and told me to bring him back a t-shirt."

Bon and Shima both gave Rin an inquisitive look before letting the subject drop. Hell, it wasn't like there was a point in trying to figure out Mephisto anyway; the dude was a lunatic. "So, Tokyo Loose is where we're headed right?" Shima asked, looking to Rin for confirmation.

"Yup," Rin gave an enthusiastic nod as the trio set off toward the train station. "It is supposed to be pretty close to the train station."

"Yeah, it is, I looked it up to be sure." Bon stuck his hand in his back pocket and withdrew their train tickets he'd purchased online, then handed one to each. In exchange Rin handed them their concert tickets, which they all tucked safely away in their wallets.

Shima, after stuffing his ticket into his wallet, was now willing to contribute his part to their outing. "Excellent, and I have some drinking cards so we can play on the train ride. After the concert maybe we can stop by Kabukicho." he suggested, a mischievous grin on his face.

The suggestion earned him a smack across the back of his pink hair from Bon. "We aren't going to any strip clubs, Shima!"

Rin laughed and chimed in, unable to resist plucking a nerve with Bon. "Aw come on, why not?!"

Bon snorted in aggravation and shoved Rin, causing the younger teen to stagger to the left. "Maybe I shoulda had Niko come, just to keep an eye on you two." he muttered.

"Calm down," Shima rubbed the back on his head, still grinning sheepishly. "It was just a joke, Bon."

* * *

An hour later a train pulled into the station, and out stumbled three very drunk minors. Shima could manage to keep his wits about him, so all eyes turned toward Rin and Bon. The two were worse for wear, haven lost multiple rounds of cards to Shima. Bon was managing a straight stumble, but Rin was all over the place, his tail swaying in large arches from left to right, and occasionally batting into Bon, who would attempt to grab it.

Shima steered them toward the exit and Rin crashed into Bon's shoulder, a result of tripping over his own feet. His tail smacked against Bon's back, and the older teen took the opportunity to grab the offending appendage.

For a moment time stood still, Rin's hair raising on his body as he hissed in a sharp, shaky breath. His tail froze in Bon's hand, and his wild blue eyes turned to look at his fellow Exwire. Goosebumps rose on his skin, his heart hammering as his tail began to trash wildly in Bon's hand, desperate to gain its freedom. "Dude," Rin reached out and grasped his tail, below Bon's hand " Drop...the... tail."

Bon's eyes lite up, knowing and amused. "It's so soft!" he rubbed his fingers against the fluff at the end of his tail.

It took every bit of self control for Rin to control his shaking knees as he ripped the tail away from its assailant, yelping in pain. Rin's blue eyes glared at Bon, fierce and threatening. "Look here Rooster boy, the tail is off limits!" he warned, teeth barred, his tail snaking its way up his body to hide under his shirt.

Bon's eyes danced, chuckling as he thought about how cat like Rin seemed. Bristling like an agitated kitten, angry but just so harmless.

"Would you two cut it out?" Shima cut into their antics, grabbing Rin by the sleeve and dragging him off in the direction of the venue. The streets, luckily, weren't all too crowded yet, but Shima could tell that as the night grew more people would be out, seeking relaxation from work, looking to hang out with friends.

Call him crazy, but being out with two wasted exorcists (let's not forget the son of Satan himself) in a busy street didn't seem like the best idea. "Look," he pointed to the venue, a small building along a busy street with a line snaking around the corner. "We are here, just control yourselves."

Rin, unable to take anything seriously in the first place (let alone intoxicated), cackled madly at Shima's sense of urgency. "Bon, I don't think Shima got enough to drink."he said, his head lolling back lazily to look at Bon while Shima continued to pull him toward the line.

Hearing Rin's accusation the older teen wasted no time and jumped into action. A thoughtful look in his eyes was followed by him withdrawing the last of the whiskey from the bag he'd been holding." I know what'll fix that." he sang knowingly, unscrewing the cap.

The line of people was drawing closer, and as Bon put the bottle of alcohol to his lips a few people hooted and hollered, encouraging his reckless behavior. Throwing caution to the wind the normally strict and studious exorcist took two good swigs, then tried shoving the bottle into Shima's empty hand. "Here Shima, take a drink."

His pink hair shook as he gave a shake of his head, taking the bottle from Bon, but not taking a drink. "Once we get in line." he said stepping onto the sidewalk and leading them around the corner to stand at the back of the line.

He let out a relieved sigh once they were there, rejoicing in the fact he was able to keep track of both Rin and Bon, who were now chatting with a group of rather rugged looking adults.

While Shima was all about colored hair and a few piercings, but these guys took it to a new level. Large, bright colored mohawks, facial piercings, and their clothes were insane,with plaid colored pants, chains crossing down the back of their legs, and one didn't even bother with a shirt, despite the cold weather. How they ever got a respectable job was beyond him; perhaps in America, but never in Japan.

Shima rolled his eyes, wishing they could just get inside. He glanced down at the bottle of whiskey in his hand, opened it, and took a small sip, just enough to warm his throat. It would be warmer inside, he knew, but that didn't help the tediously slow line that was now making a slow progression into the building.

"Look guys, we are moving." Shima stated, looking back and Rin and Bon who were exchanging jokes with their new found friends, obvious of their surroundings.

Reaching back he grabbed onto Rin's sleeve and pulled him forward. Unsuspecting, Rin lost his balance and grabbed his Bon, who lost his balance and grabbed the shirt of a guy he'd been talking to, who grabbed onto his friend, and so the chain continued out of control until the line gave one large lurch forward. Everyone attempted to not trip over themselves, effectively pushing, shoving, or face planting into the person in front of them.

The surging crowd of people stumbled backward into each other, Bon and Rin crashing into Shima, who crashed into the person behind them, and so the chain continued until the line gave one large lurch backwards. Soon they became a rocking sea of people, all with the goal of reaching the door of the venue, but no one quite sure if they were to move backwards or forwards.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Bon moaned as another wave sent them moving forward again, his hands rubbing his face in an attempt to sooth his stomach.

Rin was no longer in sight, lost among the moving crowd, and Shima stuck to Bon in an attempt to stay together. "Just don't puke on me!" he pleaded, trying to move both himself and Bon toward the street so Bon could hurl on something other than a person. The last thing they needed was a fight because Bon puked in the wrong direction.

Luckily they made it into the building before it became a pressing issue, both teens stumbling past security and into a narrow hallway, which could have used some TLC, in Shima's opinion. The carpet was blue and old, with dark stains splattered here and there, a few empty beer cans were crushed an carelessly tossed by a trash can, and the paint was chipping from the walls.

"Nice place..." Shima muttered as they roamed forward, following the heavy bass and promise of loud music. They stopped when they entered an entertainment room, which wasn't in much better looking, but who cared? They were there for music, and music was what they would have.

Large speakers lined the back of the wall next to the stage which was set in the back center of the room, pumping out music so loud it shook the floor, walls, and ceiling. The room itself was smaller, forcing people close together, and the stained hard wood floors were already littered with trash. Cigarette butts, empty cups, and beer cans had been thrown on the floor and forgotten. The bar to the left was packed, and the two bar tenders were bustling about to get drinks delivered as fast as they were ordered.

"Holy shit, this is a mad house." Shima said, shrinking back into the hallway for fear of being crushed by the steadily growing crowd.

"Fuck yes!" Bon yelled, grabbing a hold of Shima's arm, then plowing directly into the crowd, towing Shima helplessly behind. The music grew louder, loud enough to shake Bon's skeletal frame, and just before he lost his senses completely he stopped short of the stage where a band was coming on.

The people around them shouted, chanting the name of the musicians until all five members of the band were there, one the drums, one apparently danced, his face hidden under a white mask, and three singers, which Bon found strange. All looked older, in their mid 30's he guessed, and the lead singer had an outrageously cool punk style, his hair bleached white and put up in spikes, while this clothes were a more laid back. It was quietly radical, which Bon admired. On his left and right stood the two other singers, who looked so normal it left Bon wondering what was happening.

"You guys ready for this shit?!" the blonde singer yelled into the microphone, the fans screaming back in reply, a mix of confused excitement. Half the people responding to the leader singer, and the other half just followed along with the crowd.

Whatever song he played was instantly lost in Bon's brain, now haven lost Shima, his sense of touch, smell, and almost sight as the over whelming feel of the crowd and music poured through him.

The music made it impossible to focus on anything, as it was so loud, and the mass of people surging to the music around him made it difficult to figure out what he was feeling, much less where. Cigarette smoke hung in the air, people reeked of beer and liquor, and the lights from the stage danced around them, an overwhelming orchestra of controlled chaos. Much to his delight the best he could do was jump around with the crowd and loose himself in the rhythm, that for now, was life.

* * *

Meanwhile near the bar Rin had found refuge with the friends he had made coming in. In the commotion of the line he'd somehow gotten to the front and had been inside much longer than both Shima and Bon, long enough to see the opening band and experience that hell. His shirt was soaked in his sweat, his hair clung to his face, and he reeked of the beer that someone was thrown into the crowd. Once or twice he'd seen Bon, but just as quickly as he caught sight of him he'd disappear, and Shima was somewhere around, he was sure.

Someone had offered him a drink, which is took happily, the cool feeling dripping down his throat and into his stomach. It wasn't until after he swallowed he realized there was liquor in it, probably vodka. Too hot to care he downed the rest of the drink, bid his buddies far well for now, and began to make his way back into the swelling mass of people. His venture was stopped short, however, as the blonde haired singer called a hush to the crowd, seeking everyone's attention.

"Look here, guys," he yelled, his voice booming out from the speakers. "I want a line, straight down the middle." his arm stretched out to enunciate what he meant, creating a divide down the center of the room, large enough to be a walkway. Rin did as instructed, siding with the left half of the room, inching back as the large group tried to pack together. It was amazing they managed it, seeing as Rin was sure a large percent didn't even speak English.

There was now a large enough gap to be considered a walkway, making a path from the stage to the hallway. A few hundred heads now turned toward the stage, awaiting instruction. "Look here, on three I want everyone to run from the left side," he held his hand up high and pointed to the left "and try and get to the right side." he moved his hand over to the right. "At the same time I wanted everyone on the right side to run," he repeated the same motion "and try and get to the left side."

A deadly silence engulfed the room as the man counted. "1..." even quieter silence, Rin could hear the people next to him breathing. "2..." Bon could hear the hum from the speakers.

"...3" the drummer slammed his sticks down onto his drum set, hammering out a painstakingly fast tune as the guys onstage jumped and ran around, screaming and singing at the top of their lungs. Simultaneously the silent crowd erupted into madness, the two sides crashing together like a wave as everyone tried to run toward the opposite side of the room. Rin took an elbow to the face and accidentally body slammed a person to the ground, and before he could stop to see if they were okay he'd been pushed forward.

Bon was having better luck as he'd only been shoved around, finding himself in one of the numerous mosh pits (luckily a smaller one), that he made his way out of. It took a bit but he managed to touch the other end of the wall, and panting with success he turned to look at the chaotic scene before him. The smaller mosh pits had now turned into one large one, and people were running around the mosh pit in one large circle. Occasionally a poor soul would trip, only to be shoved aside, either into the unforgiving mosh pit or out into the floor.

It was when the song ended that all hell really broke loose.

* * *

Thank you for the lovely reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews : ) Jammies (Yes, that is my nickname for you) I thought about doing something like that, but then I came up with this, lemme know whatcha think.  
Thunder, thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

~*~ Bon takes on a demon, Rin gets the blame, Shima is a perv ~*~

* * *

Bon's brown eyes glued to the now open spot on the floor, flames sputtering out of life around the large scorch mark that appeared on the hardwood flooring. His drunken brain reeled, trying to focus on the people screaming, the large black mass that was slowly taking shape, and the flashing lights that were still confusing his senses.

The band had come to a screeching halt, the singers now absent from the stage, and as people began to access the situation the screaming and yelling started. Without hesitation Bon's hand slipped into his back pocket, his fingers curling around his wooden mala beads as he withdrew them from his pocket. Although he didn't see a demon it was a well developed reflex to arm himself as quickly as possible, just in case the worse should happen.

"Rin?!" he tried to shout over the screams and panicked people, hoping he could catch Rin's attention. If he was going to recite he needed back up. "Rin!" he caught sight of his friend, who was trying to help an injured man up off the floor, his face severely burned from the explosion that had been caused.

Clutching his beads Bon dashed over to Rin, slipping an arm around the victim to help haul him up. "Rin, we gotta hand him off and figure this out!" he insisted, but Rin only shook his head.

"No way, Bon. We gotta get people out of here!" They began moving toward the hall, where most of the people had escaped, save for the few who were too stunned or hurt to do so.

Growling in frustration Bon snapped his head back toward the circle where the explosion had taken place, and watched in slight terror as molten and ashes lumped from the floor. The ash fell to the sides as the molten solidified, crumpled, and then grew. First a shoulder formed, then with a haze of smoke, and a swirl of ash, a wing appeared. "Oh fuck..." Bon let go of the man they were helping and turned to watch as the thing hastily grew.

A feeling of panic began to engulf him, his palms sweating against his beads, his mind racing in different directions. Feeling himself loosing control Bon gritted his teeth, clenched his firsts and promptly did the thing he was best at; he sat. Cross legged, hands placed face down open against his knees, back straight and eyes closed.

Rin yelled at him to get a move on, but he remained still, taking in a deep breath, letting the sensation of breathing fill his nose, his lungs, and his body. With instant clarity and calm Bon began to quietly mutter to himself. "Molt and ash..." his mind littered through all the information he'd stored from his studies. "Wings..." his eyes fluttered opened, looking at the demon that had grow two muscular arms, clawed hands and cloven hooves. It's body began to solidify, taking on a black form as the molten cooled into black lava rock.

Heat rushed from the beast, filling the room, leaving the air dry and painstakingly hot. Sweat beaded at the top of Bon's forehead as he closed his eyes again, inhaling another breath of calm, completely ignoring Rin who had gone outside with the person they'd been carrying.

"Red jewel in the center of the head, gold arm bracelet, fire." the picture clicked in his mind. "An Ifrit." he nodded, self affirming his suspicions.

Wasting no time he strung his beads through his thumbs and around his hands, coming into prayer position. The demon stopped, cloven hooves clattering against the hardwood floor, its red eyes lingering on the lone exorcist who glared back with enough intensity to impress Satan himself.

A challenge, silently issued between beast and man. Not to be ignored the demon arched its chest out, molten dripping from the cracks on its body, siring the floor, and roared. A painful wave of heat crashed over Bon,the sweat now dripping from his face.

With a dismissive snort and a smirk Bon closed his eyes and inhaled. He'd seen uglier. "Again, as though he were to see a corpse thrown aside in a charnel ground, being devoured by crows, hawks, vultures, dogs, jackals, or various kinds of worms, a bhikkhu compares this very body with it thus." his voice was calm, almost authoritative as he spoke, reciting line for line the sutra with clear concentration and clarity.

The demon, not ignorant to its own death verse, was quick into action. Without hesitation it began a long stride toward the muttering exorcist, claws flexed in a threatening manner, teeth and fangs oozing lava that burnt through the floor like acid.

As it took the final step to approach Bon, the exorcist braced himself, the hellish nightmare of their Exwire exam struggling to embed fear in his thoughts, to disturb his chanting. Another deep breath brought another wave of awareness and Bon continued, unwavering. "This body too is of the same nature, it will be like that, it is not exempt from that fate."

Another blood curling scream from the demon filled the air, this time closer, stinging Bon's exposed skin. Long black claws reached out, grabbing for the young exorcist's face,only to grasp air instead. Red flames collided with blue, and through closed eyes Bon could see the rush of Rin's flames pass by his face.

"Fight fire with fire, you piece of shit demon!" Rin growled, his tail thrashing through the air furiously alight with blue flames. His body was engulfed in the satanic flames that roared with life, wildly dancing around his body. His nails had extended in a wicked way, the tips deadly sharp. On his head perched a set of horns, formed by two swirling balls of demonic flame,and below them were Rin's ears which had, still pointed, extended further and grown.

"Prince..." the demon moaned, momentarily stunned by the arrival of the under lord's offspring.

Rin, fangs bared and claws extended, wildly glared at the demon. "Prince my ass!" he jumped up and over the demon, landing behind it, then promptly shot a blast of blue fire at its face.

The demon roared with pain, clawed hands clutching its now mangled face. Chunks of lava rock and ash fell to the floor, melting away where the satanic flames has touched. With a quake the beast fell to its knees, wings drawn tightly around its body; a hopeless line of defense. "Tell my 'father' he'd better stay in hell." Rin spat venomously, just as Bon finished the sutra.

"Again, as though he were to see a corpse thrown aside in a charnel ground, bones more than a year old, rotted, crumbled to dust, a bhikkhu compares this very body with it thus: 'This body too is of the same nature, it will be like that, it is not exempt from that fate." Bon opened his eyes as the demons torso turned to ash, breaking off at the waist, its face locked in a grimace of pain as its body fell forward, falling to the ground, dispersing in a pile of soot and ash.

Shaken, sweating, and disoriented Bon's hands fell down into his lap, his eyes wide and wild. He could still smell the sulfur of the demon's breath, so close to his own. His eyes drifted upon Rin, who stood above the pile of ashes, blue flames still dancing around his body. Outside sirens could be heard, and it took Bon another moment to realize the place had been trashed.

Scorch marks lined the walls, there were gaping holes in the floor, a few bodies lay lifeless from the first explosion caused by the demon being summoned, and the stage sat untouched but wholly abandoned.

"Rin..." Bon swallowed thickly, trying to get a hold of his, now shaky, voice.

The half demon turned to look at his friend, his tail making a wide arch behind him, ears pulling back slightly against his head. A small hiss escaped his lightly parted lips as he looked at his friend. Bon had the sense that while Rin was focused on him, he wasn't actually seeing him. It was like seeing a person through a fog, or looking at a mirage.

"You need to calm down." his eyes squinted at Bon's request, but he looked down at his body and saw the flames. Without his sword he'd been forced into working with his demonic powers, unchecked and unbalanced. Something about seeing the demon attacking his friend had sent him into a frenzy, causing him to loose all control when he'd tackled the beast away from Bon.

"Rin..." Bon stood, having to use a hand to help support his balance as he got up off the floor, and shakily approached Rin. "Calm down. It's over." Bon stopped to look Rin in the eyes. The normally playful blue orbs were shrunk and jagged, outlined with hints of red that danced like his flames. "Come back."

Rin's tail gave another swish and the teen blinked rapidly, coming back to himself. His flames trickled and died down, withdrawing back into himself, and his eyes dilated and returned to normal. Slowly his horns faded away and his ears returned to normal, still keeping their tipped shape but resuming their human size. His nails too withdrew, leaving him to look normal, save the tail of course.

Years ago this would have led to a partial break down, Rin loosing himself like that. It had taken a lot of trial and error for Rin to finally accept and understand his powers, and forgive himself for sometimes loosing control. This practice allowed him to return to his good-natured since of humor quickly.

"Well..." he looked around at the partially destroyed building, running a hand through his black hair, pushing it out of his face. "Whoever those guys were sure know how to throw one hell of a concert, we didn't even get to hear Sum41."

Bon huffed out a laugh, amazed at how quickly Rin could change personality. With a quiet chuckle he slapped a hand onto Rin's shoulder. "Thanks for the back up, man."

"Well I wasn't going to let you turn into a human french fry." Rin grinned, blushing slightly at the praise.

Behind them a pair of heeled boots clacked against the burnt floor, causing both of them to turn and look toward the entrance of the room.

"I let you boys out for one night, and you burn the place down." Mephisto said cheerfully, swinging his ever present umbrella from his fingers. "Rin, I think you have some explaining to do."

* * *

They had been separated, of course. Bon with two senior exorcists, and Rin with Yukio and Shura. The bodies had been removed and a check written to the owner with the explanation that a gas leak had occurred. Stammering and furious the owner would never know why a large portion of his flooring had been ripped up, put in trash bags, and taken away in a black unmarked van, or why he wasn't allowed to review the camera footage, and for god's sake, what was that smell?

A large group of pedestrians had gathered across the street, the closest they could get, and were watching, desperately trying to get an understanding of what had happened. False news reporters were hard at work, filming specific places they had been designated too, and reading fake reports handed over by a few fellow exorcists.

"A gas leak is the reported cause of the fire. The numbers of injuries is still unaccounted for, but we will keep you up dated with the latest news." he reporter was saying, which was a laugh considering they knew exactly how many people had died, how many had been hurt, how many had seen the demon, and how many were absolutely ignorant about the whole situation.

On the other end of the side walk, away from the commotion, Bon stood to the side of the building, his mala beads still wrapped around one hand as he recalled the events that occurred. The two exorcists were are cookie cutter as they came, black uniform, perfectly short cut hair, one with a gun to his hip and the other seemingly unarmed. So far they had been walking in circles with Bons's recollection, and his patience was quickly running out.

"Rin had nothing to do with it!" Bon growled, exasperated from explaining for the fifth, or sixth, time. "The thing just appeared in the middle of the room."

One senior exorcist jotted down notes while the other asked the questions. "So, there was no summoning circle?"

Bon shook his head. "Not that I could see."

"What about the tamer? Surely you noticed someone suspicious?" he pressed on, insensitive and uncaring about what the teen had been through.

Eyes narrowing and fists clenching Bon glared at the man. "The only people I noticed were the ones screaming and burning to death!" a few people stopped to glance over at them, startled by the commotion.

* * *

On the other side of the building Rin was having a much easier discussion.

"You mean it just appeared?" Shura asked, leaning against the wall as she bit into an apple. Even in the cold she was still wearing her classic bikini outfit, although it was complimented with some jean shorts, for once. Her red and yellow tipped hair was pulled back into a lazy pony tail, but despite her thrown together look she listened intently to Rin, mindful of each word he spoke.

"Yeah," Rin looked to Yukio who was doing all the note taking, his glasses flashing a reflection of the police lights from the street. "One minute people were going all crazy with the music, then the next there was an explosion."

"Hm..."Shura took another bite of her apple and didn't bother to finish chewing before she asked he next question. "And you didn't see anyone?"

"Nu uh." Rin shook his head.

"It's possible the person got away before anything happened. Summon and run, makes sense to me." Yukio interjected thoughtfully.

Shura nodded in agreement, silently thinking the situation over before responding. "That is true Yukio, but that would only be more disturbing, because that would mean needing help." she explained, earning an inquisitive look from the twin exorcists. "Well, think about it. We spoke to security, and no one came in or out after the show started, so whoever it was needed another way in or out, and they couldn't do that alone."

Yukio nodded in silent agreement, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sensi Okumura, Sensi Kirigakure!" both exorcists turned to see who had called them, noticing a man from a group motioning for both to come join them.

"I think we are done here anyway." Shura said, tossing the finished apple into the alleyway behind her. "Just do us a favor kid; lay low until all this blows over."

Rin's eyes widen and he pointed to himself. "Me? Why?! What the hell did I do?"

Yukio and Shura walked by him, Shrua taking a moment to tussle Rin's hair. "Nothing, but the flames and all, it'll be sure to stir the pot for a bit, 'kay? Just relax and chill. Once the Order reviews everything you'll be in the clear."

The two walked away, talking to themselves as they went to join the group of exorcists, leaving Rin to silently seethe.

He was furious with, yet again, being a suspect of something he had nothing to do with. It was so typical of the Order. Demon appears? Must be Rin. A teacher up and leaves? It was Rin. The milk in the teacher's lounge went bad? Had to be Rin.

Muttered angrily to himself he began to search for Bon, which didn't take long. He had been sitting on a curb drinking a bottle of water, his soot and ash covered shirt slung over his shoulder and his button down shirt completely missing. It only took a short glance to notice the light burns on Bon's neck and shoulder.

"Did the demon do that?" Rin asked, taking a seat next to Bon,sitting cross legged and hunching over, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Yeah," Bon took another swig of water before capping it and offering it over to Rin, who politely turned it down with a shake of his head. "His breath was hot." Bon explained, grateful that for, whatever reason, the worst of the burns were to his chest, shoulders, and neck. His guessed that his hair insulted the heat when the demon breathed down on him, leaving the rest of his upper body vulnerable.

Rin reached out and gently pressed a finger to the red skin on his shoulder, causing Bon to flinch away. "Dude, don't touch it!" he hissed.

"Did a doctor look at it?" Rin asked, brows furrowed together in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Bon snorted, ignoring the concern out of embarrassment. He couldn't stand when people fussed over him, which is why he had turned down the healing salve from the doctors, unbeknownst to Rin.

"Rin! Bon!" Shima's voice called across the street and their pink haired friend came running over, cutting through a smaller group of police officers. "I couldn't find you guys anywhere!"

Bon squinted and gave Shima a distasteful look. "Where the hell were you?" he and Rin both stood up, walking to close the remaining gap between them.

"I ran out! That thing happened and I got outside! I thought you guys had gone out with everyone else, but then I didn't see you outside. By the time I realized you two were still in there the exorcists wouldn't let me back inside." he rushed to explain.

"Well, a lot of help you were. Rin had to save my ass, no thanks to you." Bon snapped, angry that Shima hadn't used more sense. Of course they hadn't left! There was a demon after all. Some exorcists they would be, to just run away.

Shima, ignoring Bon's attitude, leaned forward, and not so gently jabbed Bon on the neck, right on his burns. "Looks like he could have done a better job..."

"Hey!" Bon yelled and shoved Shima away, but before he could throw an insult into the air Rin was already snapping back at Shima in retaliation.

"Better job my ass, cotton candy head! We almost got burnt to a crisp!" he barked, poking Shima in the chest, the very picture of authority.

Shima smirked and resisted the urge to laugh. "Almost, Bon is two minuets in a tanning booth away from being a roasted duck!"

Despite the cold air Bon kept his shirt slung over his shoulder, the cool air licking his hot skin. "Both of ya just shut it." he yawned, quickly tiring of their bickering. "Lets go back to campus, I'm tired."

"Aww," Shima looked longingly over at the nightclubs down the street. Not having dealt with the demon he was still ready for a long night out, not wanting his fun to be cut short by their uninvited guest. "Bon, you can be such a party pooper."

Rin, smirking at Shima's never ending antics, tapped an elbow into Bon's ribs, mindful of his burns. " We can head back, Shima can stay out. He doesn't need a baby sitter. "

With an inquisitive pop of his eyebrow Bon gave Rin a questioning glance. "What, you don't want to join him?"

At the jeer Rin's face lit up, the pink hue of embarrassment covered by the street lights orange color."Uh..." he stammered to come up with something witty "No!" he blushed harder at his idiotic remark. "I mean, what makes you think I'd want to?"

Bon have a nonchalant shrug, beginning to walk toward the train station, and lazily lolled his head around to look back at Rin. "Just figured that kind of thing would up your ally, I guess."

Eyes squinted in distaste Rin stuck his tongue out at Bon. "Whatever."he turned his attention to Shima. "I guess just text us if you need anything. Want me to come back out after Bon gets back to the dorm?"

Shima shook his head and threw his hand up, giving a flick of his wrist, a careless wave of good bye as he turned his back to them, walking away toward the commotion of the town. "No way! I'll just catch up with you guys later." he called back, leaving Rin to shrug with indifference.

"Oh well."he said quietly, more to himself. So much for a fun night out with his friends. Leave it to the son of Satan to run into a demon on the night he was trying to have fun. He sighed, then turned to catch up with Bon who was still walking in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday, I hope that whatever you celebrate it had apple pie, because apple pie is !

* * *

~*~ Bon is stubborn, but not at much as Rin. Rin realizes Bon has pretty eyes ~*~

* * *

"Bon, come on!" Rin's hand remained clenched around Bon's wrist.

Along the walk back to the dorm Rin had insisted they stop by Shiemi's, their close friend who operated the local herb shop for most of the Japan branch. He was enlightened to this idea when Bon had bumped into a corner, and his skin had peeled off his shoulder, compliments to the fresh burns he'd received. It was at that point Rin had decided enough was enough, and began the long battle of attempting to get Bon some medical attention.

"No, Rin! I said I'm fine!" Bon yelled, clinging with his other hand to a wooden support beam that held the roof over Shiemi's front porch.

Although Bon spent plenty of time at the gym, he was no match for the thin half demon. His super natural powers weren't to be thwarted. Slowly his fingers slipped from the wood, until his nails made a last attempt to remained attached to the object, failed, and sent him sprawling into Rin.

The two tumbled down, Rin slamming with his backs to the wall, near by the door. Luckily Rin took the impact of the wall, Bon tumbling down on his chest, and despite Rin's soft shirt, Bon couldn't help the pained whine that escaped him, his burns siring with agitation and pain.

"Damn it, Rin." he hissed, shoving Rin off him quickly to rid himself of the discomfort.

"Well, if you would just stop being so stubborn this wouldn't be so difficult!" Rin rebutted, more than happy to tell Bon off (again) for his stubborn personality.

As Bon was getting his defense ready the light overhead switched on, causing both to look toward the door that cracked open.

Between the gap in the door Rin could make out Shiemi's green eyes, and a strip of her blonde hair that had fallen innocently into her face. "Shiemi!" he smiled, standing to greet her, ignoring Bon who was still making a fuss as he sat on the porch.

"Oh," seeing who it was Shiemi opened the door fully, reveling her pajamas and pony-tailed hair. As usual her small familiar demon was perched on her shoulder, the small Green Man squealing with delight at the arrival of their friends. "Rin, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused by his unexpected visit.

"Bon was burned, I was hoping you could help."he explained, stepping to the side so Shiemi could get a better look.

Her eyes, burdened with concern, looked over Bon's burns, ignoring his protests. "What did you do, step into an oven?" she mused, causing Bon to snort in retaliation.

"No," he grunted, "It was a demon. A big ass fire demon, and it breathed on me."

With an inquisitive look Shiemi turned to her Green Man, who was watching intently from her shoulder. "Nee, I need some Mr. Sancho, please." she asked, holding her hand out politely to her demon friend.

With a "Squee!" in delight the Green Man sprang to life, floating in the air as he flipped, strained, then grew a whole bush of aloe vera from his arm, offering it over to Shiemi without complaint.

Shiemi withdrew a small collapsible knife from her pocket (she had been gardening in her room before all the commotion started), and cut a large piece of aloe from Nee, thanking him once she was done. With another small chirp of appreciation the demon's arm deflated and resumed its normal, green moss coated, finger-less arm.

It had taken a while for Shiemi to become comfortable mutilating her own demon, but after so many times, and Nee never seeming to care, she could now do it without hesitation. She would, however, take time when no one was watching to water and groom him, trimming extra leaves and providing him with plant food. Secretly she believed this to be the reason for her Green Man's outstanding production of healing herbs and rich harvest foods.

While she peeled the aloe she eyed Bon's wounds critically. "If you'd have come sooner they wouldn't be so bad, but they've had a chance to burn worse. Didn't a doctor assist you?" she asked, carefully avoiding the thorns on the side of the plant as she stripped it and began squeezing the salve to the surface.

"Yeah, there was, but rooster boy here didn't take the help that was offered." Rin muttered, still agitated with Bon's childlike behavior, which was saying something, coming from a person like himself.

Shiemi stopped to glare at Bon. "You mean you didn't get this treated when you had the chance?!" a hand came flying out to smack Bon on the back of the head before he could stop it. "You do realize this is a second degree burn, and could get infected?!"

Bon's shoulders drew up together, flinching from the smack to his head. "Oh, cut the shit already!" he growled, snatching the plant from Shiemi and standing up. "It isn't like we haven't had worse. Seriously, you guys are acting like I'm going to die." he muttered furiously, stalking off down the long stair case that lead from Shiemi's porch, down the hill her house was perched on, and to the sidewalk that would take him back into the university.

Both Rin and Shiemi watched him sulk off, Rin crossing his arms and giving a small "Hmph" of frustration, while Shiemi's face steadily grew a dark shade of red.

Without warning she sprang to her feet, fists clenched, and began to yell at Bon. Unfortunately for Rin, Bon wasn't there, so to compensate she began to yell at him instead. "Rin Okumura! You go after him and bring him back this instant! He needs medical treatment right now!" he bellowed, her Green Man withdrawing into her pony tail to hide.

Rin scrambled back, putting his hands up as if to shield himself from her verbal assault. "Okay, okay!" he submitted, avoiding eye contact as he slid off the porch and sprinted down the stairs, leaving a fuming Shiemi far behind.

Once she was out of sight Rin let out a heavy sigh, relieved to be away from that situation. For being so sweet and small Shiemi knew how to put the fear of God in him, that was for sure. Luckily he wasn't the only one. Shiemi's motherly instincts were well known in the group, and everyone did their best to not be fussed over, including Yukio who was notorious for receiving Shiemi's lectures.

Ambling along Rin had just finished the walk across the large stone walkway that led back into the university, when by chance, he looked to his left and spotted Bon. Apparently his friend had taken a leaf out of his book, as he was perched on top of a roof that over looked a majority of the city, and university.

Glancing around Rin quickly noticed the small ledge that Bon had used to gain access to the roof. Not wanting to alert Bon of his presence, Rin quietly walked across the ledge, taking it slow so he wouldn't stumble, and grabbed for the pillar that he then climbed up to get to the roof.

He loved spots like this, as very few people could get to them, and by the time he was hauling himself up on the roof tiles his heart was racing, a mix of fear and adrenaline surged through him.

"Nice veiw, huh?" he announced his approach gently, arms splayed out to help keep his balance, taking small steps towards Bon as he walked across the angled roof.

"Yeah..." Bon looked away from Rin as he sat, pointedly ignoring his intrusion. Rin never could take a hint to get lost, he always had to push a subject until things seemed better. After years Bon had finally learned that the best solution was to just ignore him, or force a smile and act like things were fine. The second option never worked too well, though.

Unsure of what to say Rin looked at the aloe that Bon had carelessly toss away, and picked it up. "You really should put some of this on, you know." he mumbled, peeling away the thick layer of leaf.

"Whatever." Bon snorted, still pointedly ignoring Rin.

Gritting his teeth, Rin narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Why is it so hard for you to let someone help you?!" he snapped, finally growing tired of Bon's behavior. "For all the bitching you did to me about team work, you sure do suck at it!"

Now that stole Bon's attention. His gaze turned to Rin, clearly mad but unsure what to say about it. "So what if I don't want people whining over me? I'll heal, it'll be fine. Everyone else is complaining about it, not me."

"Oh yeah?" Rin's anger shifted and took the tone of condescending.

"Yeah." Bon said, cautiously eyeing Rin.

For the second time that night Bon found himself being smacked, only this time it was his shoulder that took the abuse. Rin's hand connected with a snap, his burnt skin flaring white before turning a darker, more angry red.

Unable to control himself Bon let out a cry, tears filling his eyes subconsciously, the pain momentarily paralyzing him. It felt worse than he assumed it would, the pain radiating across his back where his burns were, stinging and siring.

"You deserved that." Rin said coldly, crossing his arms and holding Bon's gaze that had now turned deadly. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Fine!" Bon spat, inching forward to sling his legs over the edge of the roof. "If you wanted to put that on me so bad, go ahead. But if you smack me again, I'm throwing you off the roof without hesitation."

Grinning, Rin stood. He walked behind Bon and sat back down, his legs on either side of Bon and his chest inches away from Bon's bare back. "It'll heal faster if you put this on. Hopefully it won't scar either."

Bon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sulking. "Whatever."

"I don't get what the big deal is, it is just some aloe." Rin smothered his palm with the aloe and rubbed it across Bon's shoulder, the cold liquid quickly turning hot, soaking up the heat from Bon's skin.

Although Bon would never admit it, the sensation offered immediate relief, much more than ice had. His body visibly relaxed at the sensation, soaking up the treatment with or without Bon's approval. "I just don't need help with this kind of thing, that's all. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, we all know that." Rin dismissed his withdrawn behavior with a roll of his eyes, glad that Bon's back was to him so he couldn't see. "No one is saying you can't take care of yourself, but when you let yourself suffer to prove to yourself that you're strong you just look stupid." Rin muttered, now smothering Bon's other shoulder with the medicine. 'Or at least lonely.' Rin thought silently to himself as an after thought.

"Hmph." Bon didn't speak, taking a moment to think about what Rin said before responding. "I guess when you grow up alone you just get used to it. It's embarrassing when people fuss over you." he confessed.

Rin's eyebrows creased together, more out of contempt than anger. "What do you mean? Niko and Shima have always been there for you."

Bon shrugged a shoulder and didn't answer, leaving Rin waiting with anticipation.

His attempt to drop the conversation failed, as Rin hated leaving subjects half finished, so he pressed on. "Do you mean, like, your mom and dad, and stuff?" he asked gently, no longer rubbing the aloe on Bon's skin, but instead just sitting there close enough for comfort but far enough to give Bon some space.

"I guess."Bon muttered quietly, his voice strangely void of emotion.

"I understand," Rin spoke lighter, as if the subject didn't bother him or stir feelings of unease. "When my Dad died I had to start doing so many things alone. I had Yukio though, so it was easier with him, but it was still hard."

Bon shrugged again, apparently thinking that single motion summed up his feelings, like Rin was capable of reading his mind.

Rin crossed his arms, frustrated. Any time a subject came close to personal this was so typical, Bon would shut down and act like he didn't care. Really, it was remarkable, his ability to seem so unphased, when inside he could be falling apart. Rin wasn't an idiot, though, and contrary to popular belief knew when someone was upset, and on a few occasions had run across Bon when he was upset. Up until now he'd just let sleeping dogs lay, and never pushed the subject before.

"You can be upset about it, you know."

"Upset about what?" Bon glanced over his shoulder at Rin.

"Your dad." his answer was blatant, without criticism or pity.

Bon didn't respond, looking back out over the city, watching as few crows flew down to a near by street, flying out of sight behind a building as they descended. "That was a long time ago..."

"So, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It also doesn't mean that people don't, or can't, care about you." Rin spoke from experience, knowing how long it had taken him to let his friends help, even in the most desperate of times.

"I guess." Bon seemed done with the conversation, but unfortunately for him Rin still wasn't.

The demon stood and moved to sit next to Bon, squatting down flat on his feet, his knees drawn up to his chest. His blue eyes focused on Bon, so intense it was difficult, if not impossible, to ignore. "Seriously, Bon. I know you and him talk now, but that doesn't make it easier to deal with, and it doesn't mean you have to forgive him like nothing ever happened. Don't be angry at him, but don't be angry at yourself either. His choices had nothing to do with you, they weren't your fault."

This time Bon didn't shrug, or look away. His eyes starred off into the city lights, unmoving and unemotional."Doesn't it though?" his voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "He stayed away to keep me safe, or to try to keep me safe, anyway. He carried such a terrible burden, for so long, and alone."

"Hmph," Rin clenched his fists around his jeans, "Whatever. It is stupid to keep secrets from people, especially important ones. If my dad hadn't of done that he might still be alive, and if your dad hadn't of done that he would have been around more often."

Bon's focus broke from its stare and glanced over to Rin, taken aback that he'd spoken so harshly of his father. Although they had been friends for so long Bon had never heard Rin speak of Father Fujimoto that way.

"Either way it doesn't matter," Rin continued "I learned that people can love and take care of you, and you need to, too. It isn't fair for people to watch someone they care about suffer, and you know that."

The words cut deep, Bon's face softening. "Rin...I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like people worrying over small things. There is more important stuff to worry about."

Rin laughed quietly, the sound a mix of disregard and disbelief. "Not to some people."

Looking at Rin a few moments longer Bon was careful to stand up, offering his hand down to Rin once he did. "Let's get back to the dorm. I'm sure Niko thinks we've died by now."

Smirking Rin clasped Bon's hand and stood, meeting him at eye level. It was funny how the two had grown, taller but still the same height difference. Rin's eyes came just to Bon's nose, but it was a perfect height to notice that Bon's eyes were lighter than he'd previously thought. Maybe it was the orange hue of the city lights, but Rin noticed how they had a tone of honey color to them.

"Huh..."Rin's head tilted to the side as they held each other's gaze, Bon's cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"What're you staring at, ya weirdo?" he asked, glancing away from Rin for a moment to try and hide his embarrassment.

Rin smirked at Bon's bashful behavior, finding it amusing. "You're eyes are pretty. I always thought they were really dark, but they aren't are they?"

The comment only made Bon's face flush hotter, and he turned away from Rin. "I dunno." he scratched the back of his head, careful to avoid his burnt neck.

"Whatever." Rin rolled his eyes and began to walk across the roof, back toward the beam they needed to climb down, then the ledge they had to walk across. "I hope you have a key to the dorm. I really don't want to walk with you shirtless all across campus. Those girls from your math class might die of a nosebleed if they see you."

Bon almost stumbled as he lowered himself down onto the ledge, the accusation catching him off guard. "What makes you say that?" he asked, watching Rin's tail teeter back and forth for balance as he began to walk across the ledge.

Rin stopped and lolled his head back to give Bon a lazy sort of look. "Really?" he asked, eyebrow quirked up in defiance, as if Bon had just told a lie.

"Yes, really!" Bon snapped, trying to catch up to Rin, who in turn continued to walk at a leisurely pace. Damn him and his demonic tail, with his demonic balance.

"If I have to tell you, I guess you'll never know, Rooster Boy." Rin teased, stepping off the ledge and onto the large walkway that would lead them back inside.

Bon continued to pester him until they reached the door, and Rin continued to ignore him all the way back to their dorms. Apparently Bon didn't have his keys on him, so together they strode across campus, chit-chatting about random things.

Rin learned that Bon wasn't nearly as self absorbed as he had thought.

Bon learned that Rin wasn't the least bit stupid.

Rin understood Bon just a little bit better.

Bon understood Rin completely.

By the time they had gotten back exhaustion had set in, mixed with a tinge of a hang over, and before either could explain the night's events to Konekomaru they both lay passed out on Bon's bed. Bon had wrapped himself in his sheets and Rin was laying at his feet, his legs hanging off the bed as he began to lightly snore.

"Wow, must have been an exciting night." Konekomaru mused, receiving a dismissive wave of a hand from Bon.

"In the morning." he muttered, laying his arm across his eyes before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews make my world go 'round. : )))

* * *

~*~ Bon takes his meister exam, sticks to his morals, and smokes a lot of cigarettes ~*~

* * *

The hallway was quiet, the wooden benches that lined the marble walls were only half full. It seemed like their year was a small group, which wasn't a surprise, classes were never very full.

Shiemi and Rin sat on one side of the hall, Shiemi the very definition of anxiety. Her foot was tapping gently up and down, her hands gripped each other tightly in her lap. Her face seemed to be carved into a permanent scowl, clearly feeling unprepared for the biggest test of their lives. It was an all or nothing moment of who would come, and who would stay.

Rin's tail hung off the bench, twitching occasionally in the air, as if to express its own unease. Bags lined his eyes, and when he glanced over at Bon he saw the same exhausted features. Pales face, sunken eyes, a dazed look and Bon's hair was held back with a hair clip rather than geld up.

Both boys had been up late studying; Bon reciting and Rin practicing. When Bon would need a break he would pick up a sword and duel with Rin, and when Rin needed to re-hydrate he would suggest demons for Bon to identify. As the sun had peeked over the horizon Rin had finally laid down, only to see Bon looking through a weapons books.

Just how long had Bon been awake?

The question troubled him, but not enough to ask and break the thick silence the hung in the air.

Luckily the large, wooden door at the end of the hall swung open, silently gliding on its hinges, revealing a senior exorcist. "Miwa, Konekomaru." the man called, and up stood a shaky, pale faced Konekomaru.

Bon whispered a "Good luck" before he walked through the door, it closing quietly behind him as if swallowing him. To make matters worse you didn't leave the door you entered, making it feel even more damning.

It had been explained before they had taken their seats in the hall. Once your name was called you were to go through the door, your test would be explained to you, and you would leave through another designated door, to assure you wouldn't pass along any information.

So far Izumo and Nemu had already gone, not that anyone cared much for Nemu. His weird hand doll could flunk-out for all they cared. Things had only been more strained with Nemu, and the gang, since Rin learned he was Angel's son. Poor Bon had blown a gasket, raging for days about how Mephisto was willing to bend over backwards for the Order, and how stupid it was, which Rin wholeheartedly agreed. Although Nemu was a great Tamer, it was obvious the professors allowed him to slack in many of his studies, which pissed Rin off to no end.

Either way, pass or fail, it would be nice to be rid of the odd kid and his stupid puppets.

Sighing with anticipation Rin stood, stretched his hands over his head, and plucked his sword from the wall it had been leaning against. "I'm going out for some air." he told the others, turning to head for the door that lead outside. His shoes made quiet footsteps against the marble flooring as he walked along the hall, hesitating momentarily when he heard another pair of footsteps following along.

"Mind if I join you?" Bon ask, pack of cigarettes in his hand.

Rin glanced back at him, saw what he had, then turned back toward the door and resumed walking "Can't blame you there." he muttered, opening the door and holding it for Bon as he stepped outside.

Winter was since leaving, making way for a slight breeze, one that wasn't warm enough to do any good, but held just enough promise that spring was approaching.

The trees still stood naked, but if one looked close enough you could see the buds forming on the branches, leaves and flowers in the earliest stages of birth. None the less it was still cold, and Rin slung his sword over his shoulder so he could bury his hands in his pockets.

Beside him Bon slipped a smoke into his mouth and lit it, inhaling and exhaling with a sigh.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Rin asked, hunching his head down into his jacket to protect his neck from the cold.

Bon shook his head no, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I got nervous about rifles, and just ended up in the kitchen with a book, and a giant up of coffee." he explained, ignoring Rin's look of sympathy. "Plus, if I went to bed I'd have just woken up more tired. No point."

Another exhale of smoke, another few seconds of silence.

"Did you sharpen your sword?" Bon asked, eyeing the weapon critically. Although Rin was notorious for keeping Kurikara in immaculate shape it didn't hurt to ask, especially now.

"Yeah." Rin slid the sword from his shoulder, slipped it out of its jacket and handed it over to Bon.

Cigarette wedged between his lips he slid the sword from its scabbard and took a moment to feel the edge, nodding when he was satisfied with the a snap he slid the weapon back into its case, then handed it over to Rin who slung it back over his shoulder after putting it into the soft sided case.

"You'll do fine." Bon assured him, pointedly looking away from him, apparently at a group of students passing by. For the normal group of society today marked the first day of spring semester, and the students were taking it about as seriously as a bowl of pudding.

Rin smiled, knowing that Bon was attempting to be comforting. "Thanks. You will too, I'm sure."

Bon gave a one shouldered shrug, opening his mouth to say something when they were interrupted. The door to the building flung open, and Shiemi's head popped out, her blonde hair swaying with another gust of wind.

"Bon! Hurry up, you were just called!" she stood holding the door open, ushering him in quickly with her hand, panicked he would miss his call. This wasn't something you wanted to be late for, after all.

"Shit!" Bin sprinted toward the door, flicking his cigarette carelessly away into the wind, waving back to Rin who had yelled encouragement as he took off into the building.

"Thanks, Shiemi!" Bon ran past her, down the hall, to where the exorcist stood, pin and clipboard in hand, waiting with a slight look of annoyance.

"Sorry..."Bon muttered, stepping past the man with his head held low.

The door closed behind him, and in front was large circular room with a wood table. The marble room echoed his foot steps, and Bon noticed doors lining the walls. All six were numbered with roman numerals, and one sat behind the table, unmarked but closed. Bon took them to be the test rooms, one for each meister, although he didn't understand what the sixth door was for, nor the one without a number.

There were only five meisters, right?

"Hmph." he dismissed the door marked with a VI and looked instead to the table that had neatly piled papers, and a female exorcist sitting behind it. Her face looked like it was forever etched into a serious manner, and her glasses flashed against the lighting in the hall as she turned her attention toward Bon.

"Suguro, Ryuji?" she asked, looking to Bon for confirmation.

Bon nodded. "That's me."

She pulled a short stack of papers forward and clicked a pen into use, jotting down a few things that Bon couldn't make out."Attempted meisters: Aria and Dragoon?"

He nodded again. "Correct."

"You will be using doors three and five. Once you are done with three, come back out, and go directly into five. Going into the wrong room will result in failure of your tests for both subjects, and if you leave the exam at any point you will be barred from the exorcist program, and Blue Cross Academy. Do you understand?" her voice was so strict it almost unnerved him...almost.

"Yes ma'am." he nodded, looking toward the door marked with a III.

"Very well. Good luck." she used the end of her pen to point to the door, indicating that he could proceed before jotting down more notes, now completely uninterested in Bon as she went back to her work.

Fist clenched in determination, Bon took the steps toward the door, placed his had on the door nob, and only hesitating for a second swung the door open, stepping through, then closing it behind him. He didn't know what to expect, but he surely didn't think he would be standing in a room full of every weapon you could ever imagine.

Guns, knives, axes, hammers, maces, bows and arrows, flails, throwing knives...if it was a weapon it was in this room, Bon was sure of it. They hung from walls and stretched down each of the three isles that stood in the center of the room. The gun racks lined the entire right wall of the room, and was littered with every gun, ammunition, extension, and accessory you fathom.

He smirked, thinking Rin would have loved this place. Although, perhaps with his curiosity, it wouldn't have been the safest of ventures.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Bon continued to take inventory of the room. Sweat began to form on his brow. He'd been told that the Dragoon position wasn't limited to only guns, but this was intense. How the hell was he supposed to know to study medieval weapons, for crying out loud?! Luckily he had done it, just in case, but still, it was unnerving.

So busy with taking in the overwhelming amount of deadly materials, Bon hadn't noticed the exorcist that stood in the middle of an isle. When the guy shuffled some papers on his clip board Bon's attention snapped to him, momentarily forgetting about the overwhelming selection of weapons he was faced with.

"Welcome to your Dragoon meister exam." the man held his clip board and pen in one hand, smiling as he extended the other for Bon to shake.

"Uh...thanks." Bon wasn't really sure what to say, but he shook his hand regardless.

Hell, he was still trying to get over the situation. Half of him had expected to be thrown into a room with a demon, given a gun, and told to deal with it. He certainly hadn't expected something so organized and formal.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" the man spoke in a chipper manner, one that degraded the severity of the test. "I am going to point to weapons, and I need you to name them, explain how to use them, and give me their strengths and weaknesses as a weapon. Understood?"

Bon nodded again, now understanding the point behind the extreme quantity of weapons. Although he would only be using a gun, it was still important that he knew the function of other weapons, as other exorcists would use them on missions. If he didn't understand another exorcist's weakness it could lead to a potential fatality. For obvious reasons he was expected to know their strengths, but naming them may prove to be difficult.

The pair walked around, down another isle,and came to a stop. "Can you name this weapon?" the man asked, pointing to one that hung from a wall.

It was an odd sort of thing, much like a spear, only shorter. The handle was heavy, made of thick wood, and on the end was a metal cube that had been created in such a way the edges stuck out at a deadly angle.

"It's a mace,made in the middle ages. Good for close combat, and when used properly can deliver a single, fatal blow. It is bulky though, and easy to loose control of due to its heavy weight. You'll get one good swing, and if you miss you're leaving yourself open for a world of trouble." Bon explained easily, his nerves slowly settling. Perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

The exorcist nodded, checked a few things off on his paper, and moved them along to a weapon that hung from the adjacent wall. Bon was relieved to see it was an easy object. "And this?" the exorcist asked.

It was a long, brown leather object. One end was fashioned into a handle, the thickly braided strips of leather tapering off toward the end, leaving a single, small strip of leather.

"A whip. Light weight, flexible, small, and easy to carry. The only problem is it requires a skilled hand to be effective, and if it breaks then you will be hard to find a way to fix it, possibly leaving you unarmed during a fight." the explanation came to him easy, his confidence returning.

Another nod, followed by another weapon. He was led down an isle and when he was directed to the weapon in question he starred like he'd just seen Satan. It was a look of wonder with a touch of frustration, perhaps offence, even.

"What the hell?" Bon reached forward and pulled the odd thing down from its hook. It looked like a dagger, and he was positive that was its main function, but the blade split off into three directions, creating an odd W shape. He pressed the two outer blades, surprised when they moved together. Curious, he pushed them until they clicked into place, forming a regular looking dagger, like Bon had first suspected.

Inspecting the handle he noticed a small button. Momentarily forgetting he was testing he pushed the button, looking much like a child attempting to figure out a puzzle, and was taken aback when the blades sprung apart again. Frustrated at the baffling weapon he gave it a shake, the blades rattling weakly as they wiggled from side to side.

"Is this a joke?"he asked, looking from the pathetic thing to the exorcist who was patiently waiting.

"No." was the short response he got, putting him back into testing mentality. Obviously this wasn't a joke, but the thing seemed so ineffective Bon couldn't help himself.

"Well, I don't know what it is called, but it is worthless. I will tell you that blades have a loose setting, the button would allow for it to be accidentally set off, it is off balance so you could never use it for throwing, and what the hell are with the three blades? Unless you fight a demon with three heads, this is useless." he explained harshly, aggravated at himself for not knowing what it was, and aggravated with the Order for owning such a stupid thing. He placed the weapon back on its hook, waiting for new instruction.

Without a hint of emotion the exorcist jotted down a few notes, checked a few boxes, and tucked his clipboard under his arm. "What will be your preferred weapon of choice?"

"Browning, 9mm semi automatic pistol with extended clip." he answered quickly. Bon had spent the better of a year sorting through and figuring out what gun he wanted. At first he thought about a heavy hitting rifle, but he quickly realized the disadvantage a larger gun would have. It would be heavy, hard to conceal, difficult to move, and only be good at longer distances. The advantages a pistol would have where never ended, thus explaining his selection.

"Very well, find that model in this room, select it and we will continue." the exorcist instructed, yet again throwing Bon into an unsuspected confusion. He had thought he would be given a fully functional weapon from the start, not be expected to pick it out himself as if he were shopping.

Again, it made since. What the hell kind of weapons expert would he be if he couldn't even find his own gun?

With a nod Bon set off toward the gun wall, and began scanning the pistols. It took a few minuets but he plucked the black hand gun from the wall and pulled an extended ammo clip from a near by shelf.

"Here." Bon held the weapon out for inspection, quickly getting a nod of approval.

"You are to disassemble and reassemble the weapon." the exorcist instructed, watching critically as Bon set to work, making notes as he observed.

First he checked to make sure it was clear and void of ammo, sliding the barrel back and locking it, then checking the barrel again to be sure. He then pushed the pin back, which allowed him to lock the safety, and once that was set pulled the pin out of the gun. Gripping the top of the gun he slowly slid it forward, successfully removing the barrel from the receiving part of the gun( where the handle and bullet camber is). He set that aside on a shelf and went back to the barrel, popped spring out, then the barrel where the bullet would exit, and the slider that loaded the bullet. All six pieces now lay on a neighboring shelf, waiting to be put back together, or cleaned.

The whole action took less than five seconds, and just as quickly Bon reassembled the weapon, clicking the safety off so the barrel out slide into place, and loading the extended clip into the gun before switching the safety back on.

Struggling to contain his look of surprise the exorcist took, and examined, the gun before handing it back to Bon, again checking and writing a few things on his clip board. Bon struggled to contain a smug smile, haven seen the same surprised look from Rin the night before when he'd dissembled a rifle in the same manner, and time.

"At the back of the room is a door, and through it will begin the practical part of your exam. A demon will be waiting, and you are expected to exorcise it with this weapon alone. In the event you become overwhelmed senior exorcists will step in to ensure your safety, however you will be asked to leave, and escorted from the building. Is that understood?" he explained shortly.

Bon nodded, and before moving toward the back of the room grabbed an extra three rounds of ammo. Together to pair walked toward the door, and the exorcist held a hand out toward the handle as if to say "You first."

Snorting in anticipation and anxiety Bon reach out, grabbed the door handle,and for the second time that day felt his heart stammer. The door swung open and he took in his new surroundings.

Again, he was surprised. Before him lay what seemed to be an abandoned temple, enclosed in another large marble room. The floor was grass, and moss had over taken much of the rotting wood that made up the temple. Shutters hung lifelessly from broken windows, and the front porch was in complete ruin. From a skylight in the ceiling trickled some sunlight, putting an odd,yet peaceful lighting on the old building.

His eyebrows creased in confusion, looking around for some guidance on what to do. Along the walls stood a few more exorcists, seemingly waiting for nothing, and offering no aid.

Knowing he was on his own Bon did the only thing he could think to do, and began walking cautiously toward the temple, careful of the rotten wooden steps that led to the entrance.

The door hung off a hinge, making it difficult for Bon to walk in, so he settled for peeking his head through first, not wanting to rush in and find himself in a trap. The building was quiet, save for the creaking of the wooden floor as he moved into the meditation hall. It was a large empty room with a dusty statue of Buddha in the center, nothing all too special. A few broken bottles were scattered about, and graffiti lined the walls, which was a shame. At some point it had been a beautiful temple, the rich wood added color and windows allowed for sun or moonlight.

Keeping his back to the wall he moved through the room, scanning every inch of the walls, ceiling and floor. The only thing he noticed that could be a threat was a large hole in the wood flooring, which dropped into darkness below.

"Hmph..." he stood above the hole, peering down while he mulled over his options. He could jump in, but that would be rash and stupid. He could find a way to light a fire and toss it down, but that risked igniting the old building and, more importantly, alerting the demon.

Wanting to think it over he left the meditation hall and started for the kitchen, finding it in worse shape then the hall. The sink was cracked and half laying on the floor, tables had since been toppled over, their legs victim to decay, cabinets were left empty and mice droppings littered the floor.

Still, noting unusual, so he moved on. The monk's quarters, the dining hall, the tea lounge, nothing was out of the ordinary. There hadn't been an attic, and Bon couldn't find any obvious signs of a basement.

Unsure of what to do he headed back outside, careful of the falling door and paced around, looking at the exterior of the building. He did his best to ignore the exorcists who were watching with mild interested, and as he headed toward the back of the building he found what he'd been looking for: a cellar door.

The lock had long been rusted away, and through a hole in the metal doors he could make out the very distinct, putrid smell of rotting flesh.

Bon wrinkled his nose in disgust and took a step away from the door, positive he'd found where the demon was residing. From the smell of it he was sure it was related to Astaroth, King of Rot, too.

"Great..."he mutter, feeling like he'd rather deal with another fire demon than a rot demon. At least fire could be dealt with, but decay and rot was different. It could kill the lungs, taint the blood, and cause unknown illnesses. Even for the most skilled Doctors rot demons could be a challenge.

Thinking and using the butt of his pistol to scratch his head, her wondered if there was a way he could find the advantage. Currently the demon had the upper hand, it was well hidden with only two entrances, both which would be closely guarded. The hole in the meditation hall, and the door, both offered very poor cover. As much as he didn't like it, the only solution he had was to rush in.

Inhaling deeply Bon sighed, lowering his pistol to his side. Making up his mind he lifted his foot high and slammed it down onto the door, the rusted hinges giving way, the door falling and sliding down the stairs of the cellar. In the darkness came a groan, followed by a slithering sort of noise.

Not wanting to fight blindly Bon took a step back, hoping the demon would try to attack, and wasn't disappointed.

After a moment of intense silence a large, sludge like figure shot out of the cellar and into the air, landing with a splat onto the ground only feet from Bon. The air filled with a rancid, terrible smell. Bon gagged and choked back a cough, his eyes burning and watering from the stench.

His arm flew to his face, a feeble attempt to protect himself as the demon rose, dripping rotting flesh that would regrow, only to rot and fall again. It's eyes were void, only consisting of black holes, and its mouth was sewn shut, although it boasted an angry pair of claws which dripped, what Bon guessed, to be poison.

Great, he had a disgusting rot demon and no fire to burn it with. Bon never thought he'd feel helpless with a gun in his hand. The demon wasted no time in attempting to slash Bon, and when it missed it shot a string of deadly sludge from its body.

Bon jumped to the side, the sludge burning a hole through the monastery wall. The wood decomposed and fell to the ground in chunks of grime and liquid ooze.

"Ugh, you're ugly and you smell terrible! Didn't anyone tell you that isn't the way to make friends?" Bon teased, running off toward the front of the building, desperately trying to buy himself time while he thought of a way to dispose of the demon.

Once or twice he hesitated in his running, only to fire a few shots at the demon, which absorbed them, seemingly unfazed.

"Shit!" Bon ducked back into the building making a dash for the meditation hall, then threw himself down the hole in the floor.

He landed hard on the concrete of the cellar below, his shoulder crunching in a sick way as it connected with the hard surface. Muffling a groan Bon shot to his feet, and listened as the demon moaned and growled, the floor boards creaking as it searched for its prey.

While he had a moment of quiet Bon began to configure a plan. He needed fire, that was for sure; bullets weren't doing an ounce of good. He only had one round of holy water bullets. They would be helpful but not enough to exorcise the demon completely.

"Hm..." he withdrew the extra rounds of ammunition from his back pocket, and starred at them when an idea struck him.

It only took a few moments to set up, and soon Bon was back out of the cellar and running into the building. He found the demon desperately searching the kitchen in hopes of finding Bon, claws latched to a rotting leg of a table trying to topple it over.

"Hey, asshole!" Bon shouted, gaining the demon's attention. Without hesitation it abandoned its search and lunged for Bon, its decaying body splattering to the wall when it missed its target. Regenerating quickly it lunged again for the entrance where Bon was standing.

Luckily he was fast enough to avoid the onslaught of rotten flesh and bone, and was soon pressed up against the meditation hall's wall, smirking as the demon rushed into the room, right in front of Bon.

Gun in hand Bon began to unload bullet after bullet of holy water into the demon, which stammered back with each hit, closer and closer to the hole in the ground until it it had disappeared under the floorboards. Knowing time was of the essence Bon jumped down into the hole careful to land on his feet. The demon was in the process of reforming after it had splattered in the fall, which was perfect for Bon's plan.

Bon smirked at his work and gave the demon and chiding wave of goodbye. With the press of a button he unloaded his holy water bullets and replaced them with metal rounds. A click told Bon he was locked and loaded so he wasted no time.

The sparks from the contact of concrete and bullet momentarily lit the room, but the fire that followed allowed for Bon to see a clear path out of the cellar. Just as planned the fire grew, igniting the demon that groaned, presumably in pain.

By the time Bon had managed to get out of the cellar much of the room had taken to the fire, the floor boards ablaze and quickly spreading to the meditation hall.

"Heh..." Bon watched as the fire grew through the old monastery, swallowing the building as its aged timber quickly lit and burned. He had to hand it to himself, using extra gunpowder from his bullets had been clever. Although he didn't technically use the gun to kill the demon, it had been the only weapon he'd used.

He turned to the exorcists, some who looked baffled, and others who seemed to care less.

The man who he'd been testing with earlier spoke up, walking forward, holding his hand out to Bon, indicating he should pass the weapon over.

"If you will follow me we will proceed to your next meister test." he unloaded Bon's gun and, after switching the safety on, then put it securely between his belt and jeans at the small of his back.

Bon followed the man to another door, which led to a narrow hallway, void of doors, windows, and only lit by a few candles that lined the wall. This place just got stranger by the second. It seemed to be a never ended maze of halls and rooms.

When they arrived at the end of the hall the door was already ajar, allowing them back into the room which Bon had entered previously, with the numbered doors. Remembering his previous instructions he quickly strode over to door five, pulling it open and stepping in, the exorcist still keeping stride with him.

In front was a large desk, on one side sat an empty chair, on the other side sat an exorcist.

"Please, sit." the female instructed, her long black hair pulled back into a perfect pony tail. She picked a pair of glasses up off the table, shuffled a few papers, then after placing the glasses on her face turned her attention Bon, who was now sitting at the desk directly across from her.

"Name?" she asked.

"Suguro, Ryuji." he answered, wishing they could skip the formalities.

She nodded in confirmation and laced her fingers together, giving Bon a rather strict look. "Mr. Suguro, recite Genesis 8:1."

Bon shrugged and began reciting the request passage. "But God remembered Noah, and all the beasts, and all the livestock that were with him in the ark. And God made a wind blow over the earth, and the waters subsided. The fountains of the deep and the windows of the heavens were closed, the rain from the heavens was restrained, and the waters receded from the earth continually. At the end of 150 days the waters had abated, and in the seventh month, on the seventeenth day of the month, the ark came to rest on the mountains of Ararat. And the waters continued to abate until the tenth month; in the tenth month, on the first day of the month, the tops of the mountains were seen."

The instructor picked up her pen, made a few marks which meant nothing to Bon, and looked back at him. "In Theravada Buddhism there is a passage meant to be used for blessings, which, in turn, can be used as a way to create holy water. Recite this passage."

Bon grinned inwardly, another easy one. "May you be calm, may you be well, may you be peaceful."

Another moment of note taking then she asked another question. "You are confronted with a shapeshifter, kin of Azael. Name two death verses you could use to banish this demon."

Bon crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, thinking. Now this was a tricky question. Shapeshifters were notoriously difficult to exorcise, due to their nature they could change to avoid a death verse. Bon chewed on his lip, thinking his options over. Azael was an old king, derived from middle and northern Europe, which meant it would be best to go with something Gaelic or Christian.

"Psalm 28: 7-8," he said finally, after a long moment of deliberation.

"Recite the passage." the exorcist said, taking another note.

"'The Lord is my strength and my shield; my heart trusts in him, and I am helped. My heart leaps for joy and I will give thanks to him in song. The Lord is the strength of his people, a fortress of salvation for his anointed one.'" Bon finished, then began thinking of the second scripture.

"You could also use a Gaelic prayer. 'There is righteousness there will be beauty in the character. If there is beauty in the character, there will be harmony in the home. If there is harmony in the home, there will be order in the nation. If there is order in the nation, there will be peace in the world. So let it be.'" Although this was a less practiced verse he still had little difficulty, finishing quickly.

"For the practical part of your exam you will enter through the door behind me and are expected to exorcise the demon that lay there, using verse only. Any other action will result in immediate failure. Any questions?" the exorcist asked, jotting down a few notes, then handing the papers off to the man who had escorted Bon in.

"Nope." Bon stood and walked toward the door, eager now to get it over with. The senior exorcist trailed behind him, slipping through the door and closing it quietly as Bon looked at the new room, which was empty, all except for a large wooden crate. The door clicked shut behind him and simultaneously the box opened, the lid swinging to the side and falling off the top of the crate.

Reaching in his back pocket Bon withdrew his mala beads, wrapping them around his hand,eyes focused on the box, waiting for the demon to appear.

After a moment nothing happened, then another second passed and still there was silence. Curious and slightly agitated Bon took a few cautious steps closer, stopping when he heard a splashing noise.

"What the hell?" he muttered, approaching the large wooden box. It was only a few inches taller than him, and he easily jumped up, gripped the side, and hauled himself up to get a better look. With one glance he saw the contents of the box and allowed himself to drop back to the floor.

"Really?! A Capricorn?" he scratched his head, not surprised when none of the witnessing exorcists responded. "May as well put a damn fish in a box, and tell me to cook and eat it."he muttered, thinking Rin would find that particularly funny, as he did have a good food related sense of humor.

"Can you identify this demon?" the senior exorcist asked.

Bon turned to give him a sullen look. "Really?"

What was this guy? Stupid?

"I just did. It's a Capricorn. A demon known to posses fish so it can plunder fishermen's nets and eat their catch." What a waste of time.

The exorcist wrote on his clipboard as Bon spoke, then asked him to exorcist the demon, which Bon lazily responded.

"Whatever."

He pulled himself back on the ledge of the box, sitting so he could look at the demon which was swimming in small circles around its small wooden enclosure. With the head and torso of a goat, and the tail of a fish, it was odd to think and watch such a thing swim. None the less Bon couldn't help but feel a small bit of pity for the creature, which was obviously unhappy with its current situation. Still, he couldn't risk failing the exam.

"Oh, great element of water,of the tide and of the seas, of the babbling brook, the gentle rains that ride the breeze, bringer of life; from the west you cleanse and sustain me." As Bon start to recite the old pagan prayer the demon became visibly upset, swimming with greater haste in circles, splashing up bits of water. It's goat like eyes widened in fear, and it rammed its horned head into the side of the crate, as if to knock Bon off the edge he was sitting on.

Unable to help his feelings of guilt Bon looked away from the demon, choosing to focus instead on the floor, or the wall, anything but the ailing creature in the water. If there was anything he had learned important it was that demons were living too, and not all were out to destory the world.

"In the storms you bring me your strength and fluidity, your flowing essence, and I humbly pray as I honor you in my life." the demon trashed harder and let out a wail, its tail flinging water up onto Bon's face.

The water began to have an acidic effect, steaming and bubbling, but not yet killing the demon. Bon still hadn't finished the verse, he had just one more line to go, but he hesitated. Looking down into the water Bon took a look at the situation, which was very different from the one he'd just encountered. This demon posed no threat to anyone, and typically was known as a gentle beast. It could be warded away by other means, and in the field Bon would have never chose to kill it just because it existed.

"Damn it." Bon sighed, his hands leaving their prayer position to clutch the edge of the box he was sitting on. "This is wrong." he said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

With that he slid from the crate and put his beads back into his pocket. Standing there with his arms crossed. The water in the crate quickly calmed, aside from the gentle swishing of the Capricorn swimming.

The exorcist who was in charge of his test gave him an inquisitive look, a single eyebrow arched up curiously. "Do you forfeit this meister?"his pen was hovered over his clipboard.

Bon's eyes narrowed threateningly, and he glared at the exorcist. "I'm not forfeiting a god damn thing! This is nothing short of murder, and you know it." he spat venomously.

The exorcist scribbled notes down onto his clipboard. "There will always be jobs that you don't want to do, Mr. Suguro."

"Whatever." Bon rolled his eyes, not caring how insulting and disrespectful he was being. If that was how his work ethic was going to be judged then so be it, he'd rather be remembered for a failure than a murderer.

"I thought we all learned our lesson about murdering demons a few years ago anyway, or were you in favor of that whole massacre too?" he muttered.

Pen hovering above his clipboard the exorcist froze, going pale in the face, refusing to look back up at Bon. Recovering quickly he then went back to his note taking, acting as if he hadn't heard a thing.

Bon gave a small snort in disbelief, knowing he'd struck a cord. At least he'd given the guy something to think about the rest of the day, and hopefully his conscious would eat away at him. While Bon wasn't much for petty head games anymore he still couldn't resist the opportunity to allow karma to wreak havoc.

"Follow me." the exorcist ordered, this tone sounding much less pleasant than it had before.

Wondering what would happen Bon silently obeyed, finding himself back in the entrance hall with the doors and the exorcist still sitting at her desk.

"Sit." she pointed to the chair directly across from her, clicking the pen she had in hand and holding her other, empty hand, out. The man who'd been with Bon relinquished his clipboard to her, and she looked over it, her lips forming a slight frown as she came to the bottom of the page.

"Mr. Suguro you have successfully passed you Dragoon exam, however you have failed to gain your Aria meister. Care to explain your actions?"

Bon shook his head once and responded with a simple "Nope."

"Very well." One final note was made on his paper, and the woman took a moment to file his results away. She produced another green folder, once which had an air of importance, and a small forest colored box that was clamped tightly shut with a solid gold latch.

She stood and put the green file down on the desk, opening it to revile paperwork on one side, and a certificate on the other. "Welcome to the Japan branch of the True Cross Order, Mr. Suguro. On the left is your contract, which will bind you to the order for the next five years. Signs on the designated lines." She held her pen out for Bon to take, which he did.

It only took a moment for him to sign his name and initial in the correct places, and once he was done the exorcist took a copy of the contract-to be filed later-and handed Bon the green folder and box. "Please exit out of the door behind me, and refrain from speaking to any other exwires or fellow graduates until the end of the day."

Bon nodded in understanding and with his box and folder in hand made for the exit, wanting nothing more than leave as fast as possible. The door led to a hallway, which took him outside near the back of the building. Much to his relief it was quite outside, and he wasted no time in finding a near by spot under a tree where he could smoke a cigarette, or two...or three. He flopped down, knees drawn to his chest, folder and box sitting idly next to him. He withdrew his pack of smokes and lit one, tossing the pack and lighter down by his foot.

The idea that he had failed a test, and not just any test but his meister test for cryin' out loud, hit him like a blow to the gut. No one would believe it had been his Aria subject, the one he was best known for through the whole school. Even the teachers knew he would do well. The taste of failure was bitter, and his thoughts quickly became sullen.

He took an inhale of his cigarette and sighed out the smoke, plucking a blade of grass from the earth and twirling it in his fingers. At least he'd done the right thing, and he knew Rin could be proud of him. For whatever reason that eased his churning stomach. Rin would side with him, and Rin would understand. Damn what some stupid exorcists thought, and hell, he didn't even know them.

Taking another drag of his smoke he looked up at the back door to the building, making up his mind to wait until Rin was done and came out. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to his dorm and explain to Koneko what had happened. He knew he couldn't handle the disappointment he was sure to receive.

Today was going to be a long day, and still in the back of his head only one subject continuously reappeared. Rin, Rin, Rin.

"Ah, fuck." he muttered, resting his head down against his knees, flicking the ash of his cigarette into the grass.


	8. Chapter 8

Jammies, I know it was something different. I have something planned though, so don't worry, it'll all make sense.

IDK, I'm glad you agreed. I just couldn't see Bon doing anything different.

Rainstorm, I know ^_^ *Squee* I can't wait for Rin to find out what he did.

Reviews make my world go 'round. Happy New Year!

* * *

~*~ Rin learns what it means to be a conductor~*~

* * *

"Okumura, Rin."

Rin looked up from the marble floor, grabbed his sword, and after a brief wave of goodbye to Shiemi approached the exorcist who called him.

"Hey." Rin smiled, walking past the man and into the entrance room where Bon had been only minutes before, unbeknownst to him.

"How's it going?" he asked the exorcist who had allowed him in, only to receive a weird look in return. Apparently a friendly attitude wasn't something to be appreciated during such 'serious times'.

"Okaaaay..." Rin followed the man over to the desk, where the same serious faced woman sat from Bon's exam.

"Okumura, Rin?" the woman questioned.

Confused about what he was being asked, Rin glanced around. "What?"

The lady set her pen down and eyed Rin critically through her glasses. "That is you name, isn't it? Rin Okumura, brother to Yukio Okumura, son of Shiro Fujimoto?"

"Oh, yeah, that's me." Rin said, a blush warming his face.

She held his gaze for a moment, then picked her pen back up and returned to her paperwork. "Attempted meister;Knight?"

"Yes." Rin was quick to answer, eager to make up for his previous embarrassment.

"You will be using room two. Once you are done with your test you will be escorted back out to receive your grade. Leaving the testing hall, or enterance hall, at any point will result in failure of your test, and if you leave the exam at any point you will be barred from the exorcist program, and Blue Cross Academy. Do you understand?" she didn't even spare him a glance as she spoke.

Rin nodded once. "Yes ma'am."

"Good luck." she used her pen to point toward the door, indicating he could begin.

Looking over at the door Rin took a moment to gather his wits before walking over. Not wanting to be unarmed he withdrew his sword from its soft case and sheath, just in case he was rushed by a demon when he entered. It had happened a few times, where he hadn't had his sword ready, and it had been knocked clear out of his hands, leaving him unarmed. This time, though, he would be ready. Only he wasn't attacked, but instead greeted by someone very familiar.

"Hey ya', Rin." Yukio said, a sly, knowing grin plastered to his face, and clipboard in hand. To his left stood Shura, who looked unimpressed with the situation, and rather bored.

Confused Rin looked back to the exorcist who had followed him into the room, then back to his brother and mentor. "Uh...hey...Yukio..." He glanced from Yukio to Shura, then back. "What's going on?"

Shura sighed in exasperation. "You didn't think the Grigori would let you test alone, did you?"

"Well...yeah, I did... I guess." Rin stammered, a baffled expression on his face. He sheathed his sword and stood, looking around with question. "So what, am I not fighting?"

"Yes, Rin, you will be, but there are special instructions for you." Yukio said, his tone sympathetic. "We have to test your flames before you test your sword abilities. Shura has set up a test for you. Pass that and you should be home free."

Rin's eyes narrowed in agitation, his ears pinning backwards. "Of course no one else has to do this crap, right?"

Shura let out a laugh, clasping Rin on the shoulder and dragging him to the center of the room. "Of course not, you idiot. No one else is the son of Satan. You're the one that burned down all of the forest, remember? You might be off the hook for the concert incident, but there is plenty of reason for caution."

Knowing he couldn't argue Rin begrudgingly waited with silence, watching as Shura drug out a large white bag that was overflowing with candles. Some were different colors and heights, others had a wick while some didn't.

As Shura began placing the candles Rin could see the difficulty he was going to have. There was no distinct pattern or order, they were just scattered everywhere; she even had an unwilling Yukio hold one.

Finally she came down to the last candle, and rather than setting it somewhere in the room she left, heading back into the entrance hall, closing the door behind her.

"What's she doing?" Rin asked Yukio, who only shrugged in return.

"It's Shura, who knows?" he mused.

"Fair point." Rin nodded in agreement, but turned his attention to the door when they heard shouting from the other side.

The first voice was Shura, who was obviously pissed off. "Look here Badly, we have things under control. Go crawling back to the Grigori like the dog you are, and leave the real work to us!"

Another voice followed, but quiet enough so the brothers could only distinguish that it was a male whom Shura was yelling at.

"Oh please, feed that shit to the dogs." he yelled again, this time sounding slightly calmer, but still obviously annoyed.

With a slam the door opened, the wood banging against the marble wall behind it. Shura stomped into the room followed by a very pretty looking man, with perfectly straight, long blonde hair, and a huge sword strapped to his side. His white exorcist uniform was perfectly clean and pressed, even his white boots lacked a single smudge. He walked with an air of importance, like a bosses assistance who knew they were the perfect gift to the world.

Both Rin and Yukio let out a quiet groan, only loud enough for each other to hear. Arthur Auguste Angel, current Paladin and notorious show off, not to mention just plain annoying. Not a single exorcist in True Cross Order found his company pleasing, save for the few suck ups who desperately wanted a promotion.

Rin and Yukio shared a worried glance, knowing how much Angel detested Rin, despite all the good he had done for the order over the years. Angel was a firm believer that all demons were the enemy, and as such should be exorcised and exterminated. This was certainly going to make things more difficult.

"Now, now, Shura." Angel moved his long blonde locks out of his face, and his odd little sword gave an audible squeal of appreciation, presenting the type of creepy that Rin couldn't get over. Thank god his sword wasn't weird like that. "The Grigori have sent me to ensure that Rin's tests are properly, and fairly-" her stressed the word, as if to show his lack of trust, " administered."

"Fairly my ass!" Shura growled, crossing her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes, then turning her back on Angel and looked toward Rin. "Just ignore Baldy, Rin. Now look, what I need you to do is light the candles I ask you to, nothing more, nothing less. Don't engulf them, just light the wicks, okay?"

Rin nodded, looking at his sword in his hand. He glanced around the room, looking for a safe place to rest it, and when Angel held out his hand helpfully Rin hugged it to his chest, eyes narrowing in suspicious. "Not even in my dreams." he muttered, finally deciding to set it down against the wall across from him, where he could keep his eyes on it.

Once he felt satisfied with its safety he turned back to Shura and nodded. "Let's do this."

"Alright!" Shura clapped her hands, eager from Rin's confidence. It had taken forever, but she was glad to finally see Rin comfortable with his demonic powers. "First, light all the blue candles."

Rin looked around the room, taking into account all the different colors, picking out the blue candles. No less than 50 candles dotted the room, and he counted 9 blue candles in all, each in different places and some at different heights. He took a step back, near the entrance door, so he could see all the candles, then focused his energy.

Previously his fire unleashed like hell fire, the demonic dogs of the underworld charging forth to engulf and scorch everything in their path. Now it was more like a lazy lion, powerful but calm, something that Rin could respect and fear, but still control.

The energy that surged through him pleasant, warming him from his head to his toes, until his body was ablaze, the blue flames gently licking his skin. His nails remained the same, and his horns were absent from his head, a sure sign that he was perfectly in control of himself.

Looking at each candle he willed his flames to stretch out, bits of heat slithering from his body in all directions, unseen by the naked eye, and unperceived by the bare skin. Once he felt the right amount of energy used, and the heat touching the wicks of the candles, he released more heat, watching as the blue flames sputtered to life on the candles. Another moment and they had enough heat to sustain themselves, so he withdrew his flames back into his body, proudly looking over his work.

"Very good." Shura beamed, causing Rin to smile in appreciation. It wasn't everyday his strict mentor gave him such obvious praise, particularly with witnesses present.

She made him repeat the exercise with different colored candles, then again with more than one color, and again, but only asked him to light them one at a time. All the work caused him to break a light sweat, but nothing that was unmanageable. Really he found it easy, and was surprised things weren't more difficult.

"Alright, Rin. Almost done. Now, remember that candle I took out of the room?" she asked. Rin nodded to confirm that, yes, he did. "Good, now I need you to light it."

"Light it?" Rin gave her a baffled expression, his smile now gone and his eyes glancing around in unease.

Shura lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "That's what I said, isn't it? Light the candle I placed outside of the room."

Yukio shot his brother a dubious look, which Rin took into consideration. This may be one time that the four-eyed-mole-face was right. It only took a moment for him to mull over his option, then he shook his head no. "I can't. I haven't practiced that enough, and I don't want to hurt anyone." he admitted, ignoring the feeling of defeat the threatened to change his mind.

When he was younger he would have hopped to the challenge without hesitation, but he was older now, and while he wasn't much wiser he did know a bad idea when he heard it. Without being able to see what he wanted to burn he couldn't promise anyone's safely. No matter how much he wanted to light the candle he just as easily, and accidentally, could light the exorcist who was sitting at the desk. That certainly wouldn't look good on his record...

Shura scoffed and jutted her foot out, her hip locking to one side as she gave him an aggravated glare." Come on, kid. Just do it, and we can move on."

"No, really, I am not comfortable doing-"

Yukio cut in him off, voicing his opinion on the matter. "Just give it a try, Rin. It can't hurt."

Trusting his brother's judgement more than his own Rin took another moment to think it over, only to shake his head again. He loved Yukio, and knew he was the smartest between them, but no one knew his flames better than himself. "No."

"Are you sure? You could fail, ya know?" Shura reminded him.

Rin nodded."I'm sure. I don't want to hurt anyone." Even if he did do what was asked, and hurt someone, then passed by some odd chance, he wouldn't feel right about it. The whole reason he was taking this job was to be the best, and that meant helping people, not harming them.

Shura's deadpan expression broke, and she smiled. "Good job, Rin. Let's move on."

"Wait, what?" Rin grabbed his sword, still confused, as he gathered with the other exorcists who had moved to stand by another door, this one held shut with heavy copper chains."Had that been a test?" he asked Yukio, who silently nodded, then pointed to Shura indicating he needed to pay attention. These tests sure did move fast, he felt.

His blue eyes drifted over to her, and she gave him a meaningful look. "Look, Rin. Behind this door is your demon. You have to fight it, and we can't help unless you get into some serious trouble. We won't let you get hurt too bad, but if you can't fight it off, and we have to save your ass, you fail. Got it?"

Rin nodded, unsheathing Kurikara and handing the case off to Yukio. "Hold that for me."

"Oh," Shura grabbed his wrist before he opened the door "and no fire. Sword only, hot stuff."

"Good luck." Yukio said stepping back, along with Arthur, Shura, and the other exorcist, allowing Rin to open the door.

As he touched the door handle the copper chains corroded away, he guess by the handy work of some magic, compliments of their Headmaster. Swallowing hard he turned the handle and opened the door, sliding into the large, white marble room, which seemingly was unoccupied. He clicked the door closed, trying to be as quiet as he could while he observed his surroundings.

The ceiling was closed off, and the whole room was windowless. At the other end of the room was a door, which also had copper chains sealing it shut, but that didn't have Rin's attention.

Lining the top of the four walls were large,square holes, as if boxes were meant to fit into them. Rin could think of no reason anyone would want a box 45 feet off the ground, so he starred at them suspiciously until a low growl came from one. A blue crack of electricity came zapping into the room, striking the ground only a few feet from Rin, and almost too late he realized that the holes were a sort of holding cell for demons.

Thinking on his feet he sprinted under the hole that the electricity came out of, hoping if a demon came jumping out it would fly right over him, and not be able to pounce on top of him.

There were pro's and con's to this situation, Rin figured. The pro was there were only a hand full of electric demons, which made identifying it rather easy. The con was what a pain in the ass they were, and how fast they could move. Not to mention the thousands of vaults of electricity but hey, he'd dealt with worse...right?

A loud, screeching roar came from the hole above him, and when he glanced up he noticed a white paw, cackling with blue electricity, barley stepping over the edge of the enclosure. The creature stood, trying to find the intruder.

"Oh, shit." Rin's ears and tail dropped, his sword momentarily falling to his side as he realized, too late, what he was dealing with.

Above him the electric demon jumped out of its hiding place, landing in the center of the room. Small, blue lighting bolts jumped from its body in all directions,zapping the ground around it. Large, standing as tall as Bon and weighing about 600+ pounds stood a rabid looking dog, its fur a beautiful glow of moonlight blue, but with a jagged and spiked texture, electricity sparking between its fur.

The yellow eyes of the demon bore into Rin, assessing if he was a threat. Apparently it felt he was, as it hunched down and began shooting lightening bolts wildly around the room, Rin screaming and dancing away from the spot he was standing to avoid being struck.

"Oh my god, it's a Raiju!" he screamed, clutching his sword in his hand as he continued to dance around like an idiot, only narrowly avoiding becoming a dead, demonic, french fry.

Over head a speaker clicked on, from where Rin had no idea, and through it came Shura's voice. "Don't dance with it, ya moron. Kill it!"

The noise seemed to agitate the beast further, and with a loud growl it began chasing after Rin. As it ran the cackling electricity that surged around its body grew, shooting sparks and bolts of lighting further, in all directions, until the demon became one large mass of electric energy, zigzagging and moving sporadically in the air after Rin.

"Holllllyyy shiiit!" Rin picked up his pace, and looking up, used his power to jump for one of the holes in the wall, landing in one with ease. He turned to watch the demon crash into the wall shooting sparks into the air, then resumed its dog like form.

Just how, exactly, was he supposed to kill something he couldn't touch? Without his flames, or any back up, this seemed almost impossible.

Before he could devise a plan the Raiju, who had been pacing the room, leaving scorched paw prints in its wake, finally noticed were Rin was hiding and, once again, was intent on tackling him. A 100,000 vault hug that Rin wanted nothing to do with.

Rin jumped down, back to the floor, narrowly avoiding the Raiju as they jumped past each other. A few stray strands of electricity reached out from the beast, making contact with Rin's right elbow and shoulder, burning away parts of his shirt and leaving a blistering red burn.

When he landed on the floor Rin clutched his shoulder, relieved he hadn't dropped his sword, and gritted his teeth. The pain was unbearable, but the thought of dying kept him sober and focused.

He scanned the room, desperately looking for some aid when he noticed the copper chains on the door. Luckily it caused him to remember a science project that had gone horribly wrong in his science class a couple years back, although it seemed that now, it would prove to be most helpful.

Knowing the demon was quickly readying its next attack he raced across the room, avoiding another dash of lightening, and ripped the chains from the door. Mustering all his strength he took his sword and, with a slight wince at the idea, jabbed it into the marble. For a moment his heart stopped, fearing that the blade may split. Instead the marble gave way,cracking around the blade that penetrated its perfectly even surface.

Snarls and growls caused Rin to glance behind him, watching the demon use its claws to climb down the side of the wall, apparently sick of leaping after Rin, only for its attempts to result in failure.

The yellow eyes locked onto his body, and he knew he was out of time. Hastily he wrapped the copper chain around his sword, and when the demon lunged at him he flung the remaining chain out. With a bit of luck the chain caught the electric dog around the waist, swinging to wrap around its chest. Rin held on long enough to ensure the chain was securely around the demon, but it came at a cost. The electricity surged from the Raiju, through the chain, and directly into Rin's body through his hands.

He yelled and was thrown backwards. The contact tossed him against the wall like a rag roll, his limp body sliding to the floor unconscious, his hair fried, his shirt sizzling, and the soles of his shoes had melted away.


	9. Chapter 9

~Rin almost drowns himself and Suguro learns Rin likes to snuggle~

* * *

The faint beeping of a machine woke Rin, his eyes fluttering open to look at the white hospital ceiling. Sluggishly his eyes shifted to the left, glancing from the medical equipment to the balloons and flowers that sat on a small bookcase. The air was stale, and smelt of cleaning solutions and lacked all personality; no fragrances, no incense, no cigarette smoke, just clean.

A rustle to his right redirected his attention, and he was surprised to see not only Yukio, but also Bon asleep on a couch. Yukio had covered Bon up with his coat, and his brother was now sleeping, arms crossed and glasses resting on top of his head. Bon had his head tilted back and was lightly snoring, something Rin never knew he did. Even though he was asleep Rin could still see the dark circles around Bon's eyes.

"Nuh..." Rin groaned, finding his mouth too barren to speak. His tongue was painfully dry and swollen.

Making a feeble attempt to wet his mouth he moved his tongue, swallowing, only to fail, causing his tongue to click against the roof of his mouth helplessly. It was as if he'd eaten a hand full of hot sand and forgotten to spit it out.

Sitting up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he found a pitcher of water that was sitting on a near by food tray. Without bothering to find a cup he put the ice water to his lips and hungrily drank. The water rushed down his throat and into his stomach, which immediately protested the rash treatment.

Within seconds the water was back up, out of his body, and over his blanket that he hadn't noticed was covering him.

The sound of Rin puking woke both Bon and Yukio. Yukio snatched the pitcher out of Rin's hands and instructed Bon to get a nurse. Without a second of hesitation Bon dashed out of the room as Yukio set the water back down.

"You can't drink so fast." Yukio said, rubbing Rin's back to help ease the coughing fit he was in from puking.

"Can't help it." Rin sputtered, pushing the wet blanket off himself and onto the floor once he was done coughing. Luckily he didn't have anything in his stomach except liquid.

He looked back at the water and when he reached out for it Yukio took it away again. "Mouth is dry." he croaked, and indeed it was, his voice was so raspy it was hard for his brother to understand him.

Yukio gave him a sympathetic look, stepping aside as the two nurses came bustling into the room. Rin, although groggy and disoriented, noticed the True Cross pendants pinned next to their named badges. The memory of his exam flooded his thoughts, his heart monitor beeping faster as he began to panic.

"Rin, calm down!" Yukio pleaded as Rin began trying to ask a thousand questions at once, none of which could be understood. Had he passed the test? Did he kill the demon? What happened after he passed out?

The attempt at trying to talk sent him into another coughing fit, which was abruptly interrupted by Bon, who took the opportunity to thwack Rin across the back on the head with a rolled up magazine. "You would calm down, ya numb skull?" Bon said, pointing the magazine threatening at Rin. "Just give yourself a minuet to wake up."

"Mr. Suguro!" one of the nurses snapped, snatching the makeshift weaponry from Bon. Looking crest failed and appropriately scolded Bon muttered a sorry, although both him and Rin knew he'd do it again in a heart beat, only next time when the nurses weren't looking.

The looming threat of magazine abuse was just enough persuasion for Rin to sit back in the hospital bed, and allow himself to be fussed over by the nurses. One gave him a tiny cup of water, instructing him to sip it while she removed and replaced his soaked blanket. When he attempted to sneak a gulp she snatched it back away, scolding him for his disobedience.

While she handled that project the other nurse set his IV drip, ensuring it was properly hydrating Rin through the cord and needle that was stuck into his arm, right at the inside of his elbow. She also injected and needle full of clear fluid, telling Rin "He may feel funny in a minuet", whatever that meant.

Once he was done sipping his water Rin's eye lids grew heavy, and it took all his concentration to focus as a nurse gently took his hands in hers. It wasn't until then he noticed his hands were bandaged.

Each of his fingers had been gently wrapped in gauze, along with his palms. As the nurse began to unwrap each finger the stinging sensation was numbed to a tingle, presumably from the medication he'd been given. It felt odd, like someone was pulling at his skin. A part of his mind knew it should be in pain, but it seemed unable to force the feeling through Rin's body.

"You have pretty bad burns, Rin." one of the nurses told him, gingerly pulling the padding from the palm of his right hand. Everything seemed to slow, and he began to feel like he was moving through water.

When she removed his bandages Rin saw she wasn't exaggerating, the burns were extensive, to the point that Rin had to look away. His metacarpal bone was exposed, and his muscles were bare to the world. When the hospital air hit his wound he felt his stomach give another lurch, his nerves reacting to the cold. The skin around it had been surgically removed, making way for new skin to grow faster.

"Can you move your fingers?" the nurse asked, waiting to wrap his hands back up.

Not wanting to look back at his hand he attempted to move his fingers, managing a twitch which caused him discomfort.

"Good." the nurse praised him calmly, setting to the task of re-wrapping his hands while the other nurse checked his vitals and recorded them down on paper.

The same process was repeated with his other hand, which looked worse. His other hand had more burning, but it wasn't as deep, and the clear patter of the chain was burnt into his palms. The heat from the electricity it had melted his skin away, burning past the flesh and muscle. Unlike his right hand he couldn't move his fingers, something that disheartened him, and which the nurse had no reply. He also found much of his feeling was gone up to his elbow.

"We'll be back in a few hours to give you more medicine, and water. Your IV was fixed though, so you shouldn't get dehydrated again." she said with a pleasant, warm smile. Something about her assurance made Rin believe he would really be alright, despite his current state. He wondered if she spoke to everyone this way, or if she truly meant it.

Yukio, and Bon thanked the two ladies who exited the room quietly, leaving Rin to lay in bed, zoning in and out of consciousness. He desperately wanted to ask about his test, and Bon's too, but he found his mouth too heavy to move, and his chest too heavy to fill with air to speak.

Noises began to form odd sounds in his head, and when he lifted his arm to reach for some more water he was unable to move. Had he been more clear headed he would have panicked at the lack of control he had over himself, but instead he was pleasantly calm, almost lethargic.

Feeling drowsy Rin closed his eyes, catching fragments of Bon and Yukio talking as he faded in and out of sleep.

"-Stay with him...Grigori...report-" It was Yukio, he was almost sure.

Then Bon, "Yeah...long as you need...handle it"

Rin struggled to move his head over, opening his eyes a sliver, trying to fight off the sleep that was attempting to posses him. Bon was standing in a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of sweat shorts. Yukio had his jacket back on and was holding something out to Bon. A phone? A card? Keys? He didn't know.

Yukio said something, and began walking toward the door with Bon. "-Don't hesitated, really." he was saying, then Rin closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Hours later Rin woke again, momentarily forgetting where he was, until he saw Bon watching TV from the couch. His head was tilted up, eyes fixed on the small television that hung from the corner of the ceiling in the room. The news was on, reporting all manner of useless things, which Rin promptly ignored.

As the nurses had promised his mouth was feeling much better, enough that he could talk,although his tongue was still slightly swollen.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep and heavy with medication.

Bon, who hadn't realized Rin was awake, jumped slightly in his seat, startled by Rin's interruption. Unknown to Rin, the nap he had taken earlier was the first time he'd slept in days, which left him anxious and jumpy. Still, he forced a smile when he spoke to Rin, not wanting to concern him.

"You exploded, pretty much." Bon said with a hoarse laugh.

Rin, too high on pain killers to find the humor, just gave Bon a blank stare.

"The demon you were fighting electrocuted you." Bon explained, realizing that Rin wasn't able to process any morbid humor at the moment. "I'd say a million or so vaults ran through you. It would kill any person, so I guess, for once, being half demon was a good thing."

He stood to stand by Rin, not wanting Rin to strain himself trying to speak.

Rin gave a surprised shrug of his eyebrows. Well, that explained the burns, anyway. "What about the test?" he asked, the heart monitor reflected his anxiety again.

"Well," Bon left the side of Rin's bed, going over to the bookcase and picking up a green file and a small, wooden box. "Shura stopped by yesterday, she told Yukio to give this to you, when you woke up." he explained returning to Rin's side, setting the objects in his lap. "But, since Yukio left me in charge, I suppose that task has been passed to me."

Rather than attempt to open the box Rin looked up at Bon with a confused expression. "Yesterday?" he asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

Bon gave a one shouldered shrug, trying to act indifferent to the situation. "Two days, nothing too big."

"Two days?" If Rin was strong enough to yell, he would have, instead his surprise came out as a weak croak. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been bed ridden. Not through all the broken bones, the many times he'd fallen out of trees, the weird things he'd eaten, or even the time he'd fallen from the roof trying to retrieve Yukio's ball when he was seven.

"Cool it, would ya?" Bon said, trying to figure out how to sooth Rin. It wasn't his strong point, that was for sure. "Everyone knows what happened. Just open the box, thick head."

With a deadpan expression Rin held up his bandaged hands. "Great idea there, Skunk Boy."

"Oh please, don't give me that crap." Bon snorted. "You can move your right fingers, and the nurses said you need to if you ever want to use them again."

"Whatever." Rin muttered, using his left hand to hold the box still while he attempted to fiddle with the box. It took a few agonizing minuets, and Bon almost gave in and did it for him, but by then it had become a personal challenge.

"No, I got it!" Rin hissed, moving the box out of Bon's reach when he tried to help. Using his bandages to move the small latch it finally flipped up, and Rin was able to lift the lid.

Nestled in blue cloth was the True Cross pendant, which had a sterling silver chain attached. He smiled, his eyes alight with pride and surprise. Shura had known he'd wanted a necklace, not a pendant, and he thought it heartwarming she'd remembered, especially since she always seemed so detached. That fact made it all the more meaningful to Rin.

"Wow!" he lifted the necklace from the box and slid it over his neck, delighted even further when it he saw it sat low on his chest, almost down to his stomach, just like his father's had. He'd never mentioned that he'd wanted it that length; for whatever reason it had felt like a childish secret, but somehow Shura had known.

He looked over to Bon, inspecting him for his own pendant, but his smile fell when he didn't see one. "Where's yours?"

"Back in the dorm, I didn't feel like wearing it." Bon muttered, pulling up a chair so he could sit by Rin.

"Why not?" Rin asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Something didn't feel right, Bon had been after that pendant for years. A symbol of dedication and hard work, no exorcist would be caught without it. Not to mention it allowed instant access to numerous privileges, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Bon sighed, looking at the floor. " I didn't pass my Aria exam." he mumbled, almost quiet enough to go unheard, his face burning with defeat.

They were both silent, Rin in shock, and Bon in disappointment. Unknown to Rin was Bon's second motivation for his extended hospital visit. So far he'd manged to escape all interaction with anyone else, stealthy dodging Konekomaru and Shima, who seemed to try and corner him any time they saw him. The hospital offered nice refuge from the outside world, which he needed right now. He was too ashamed to face anyone yet, save for one person.

After his test he'd sat outside for hours, waiting for Rin. It wasn't until all the other students exited the building that Bon had taken a peek back into the waiting area, only to find it empty. Upon further investigation he found the testing rooms empty as well, at which point he text Yukio. His first instinct was to be suspicious something had gone array, worried perhaps the Grigori had done something. He could still recall the feeling of despair when he'd received a text back, explaining where Rin was.

The first day he'd remained at the hospital, even when Yukio told him he could leave. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had a responsibility to stay. Maybe it was because he knew Rin was used to facing things alone, or maybe it was because he felt like he owed Rin, for all the times Rin had saved his ass. Or maybe, just maybe, he felt something deeper, a worry and ache in his chest that caused him to protectively look over Rin. Never mind the nasty attitude he had when Angel came to pay Rin a "concerned visit".

It was only when Yukio insisted Bon go shower and change that he'd left for an hour, long enough to bathe, put his pendant and folder away, and change. He didn't even stop to smoke, instead smoking as he walked back to the hospital.

"You...didn't...pass?" Rin was dumbfounded, like he'd just been slapped, bringing Bon back from his silent brooding.

Bon shook his head. "Nope."

Rin laid back in his bed, leaving his empty box and folder resting in his lap, now ignored. "What happened?" he asked, knowing there had to be one hell of an explanation.

Bon sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat, now looking at Rin. Feeling subconscious about his failure he crossed his arms over his chest and hesitated before explaining. "They wanted me to exorcise a Capricorn they had caught and shoved in a box." his eyes fell to the floor. "I couldn't do it."

Rin starred blankly at Bon, trying to grasp the situation. "A Capricorn? Isn't that a water demon? Half goat, half fish?" he asked, wanting to be sure he understood.

A nod of confirmation had Rin frowning, trying to understand why the Order would do that. "That doesn't make sense. They aren't even violent."

"I know." Bon looked up, relieved that Rin wasn't judging him for his choice, or trying to reproach him. "You should have seen it when I started to recite it's death verse, it was really bad."

Rin's frown turned from one of disdain to one of compassion, his expression relaxing as he looked at Bon.

Bon, who was so sure footed, hot headed,and confident. It was hard to believe he'd thrown away years of work, and for demon at that. Still, it was just another example of how things had changed. Rin smirked inwardly, forcing himself to hide the swelling pride he had for Bon.

Leave it to Bon to feel like he'd done something to be ashamed of, when indeed he'd done something commendable. "You really didn't do it, huh?" Rin whispered, just loud enough for Bon to hear.

"Yeah. I stopped one line short." Bon looked back down, sniffing hard as if he were about to get emotional.

"Well, good for you." Rin snapped, causing Bon to glance back up. "Fuck them." he took the pendant off of his neck and tossed it back into the box,slamming the lid shut. "If they expect us to make choices like that, even after what happened with the Egin fiasco, then screw them."

"Ugh!" Bon's eyes widened in shock as Rin picked the folder and box up, setting it off to the side on his food tray, seemingly to be forgotten. "Don't be rash. I still made Dragoon."

"So what?" Rin settled back into bed, shoving his wrapped hands under the blankets to keep warm."Murder is murder, and I'm not a part of that."

Although Rin was acting immature Bon couldn't help feel his heart swell. It was incredible how moral Rin was, and ironic considering he was part demon. Bon knew Rin would give up the world just to do the right thing, and like hell if he ever had the right to call him stubborn. That would be worse than calling the kettle black.

The feeling of appreciation made him smile, a warm genuine smile that was rare on his face. "You're stoned on painkillers, and don't know what you're talking about. Go to bed and we'll talk about it again later, yeah?" Bon smirked, trying to hide his growing fondness his satanic friend.

Now that Bon mentioned it, Rin was feeling pretty groggy again. Before he fell asleep, though, he had another important matter to tend to. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked, voice thick with accusation. It was more of a "You're busted" statement than a question, and Bon knew he wasn't going to be able to talk himself out of the situation.

"Since before the exams..." Bon confessed, not having more to say for himself. He was exhausted and edgy, and to make matters worse he hadn't been able to mediate either.

Rin wiggled around, making room for Bon on the small hospital bed. "Get in." Rin commanded, moving an extra pillow over for Bon too.

"What?" Bon starred at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Don't give me that!" Rin snapped, not leaving the subject open for debate. "Get in. I know you won't move and wake me up, and it'll be more comfortable than the couch."

"Yeah, but won't that be, like, weird?" Bon asked cautiously, worried someone may come in a get the wrong idea.

Rin frowned,scolding Bon with his eyes. "Weird like what?" he asked, his tone dangerous, daring Bon to continue the conversation.

Bon, and all his friends, knew he didn't appreciate, or approve, of any sort of discrimination toward sexual preference. Rin didn't mind sharing a bed with someone, especially a friend, regardless of whom ever may see. He never did care much for what people thought, especially if they weren't important to him. Just because he had been fried by a lightening demon didn't mean that had changed any.

"Nothing." Bon quickly conceded, standing up from the chair to slid in bed next to Rin.

A few minuets of awkward silence followed, but when Bon went to crack a joke he looked over to find Rin dead asleep, his head lolled to the side and his breathing was in a deep, heavy rhythm. Bon watched him for a few moments, his head abuzz with different thoughts, then pulled the blanket over Rin's chest, worried he'd catch cold. With his body attempting to heal his immune system was hard at work, and it didn't need to be compromised further by cold air.

As he was getting ready to settle down himself he stopped, looking over at the True Cross pendant that was sticking out of the box. Careful to not disturb Rin he reached over, grabbed the pendant, then slid it back over Rin's neck, the pendant resting on the outside of his blanket. "Silly Baka." he muttered, resting on the bed, propping his arm under his head.

He'd been awake for so long Bon's mind had difficulty turning off, but when he was finally drifting into sleep Rin rolled over, wrapping an arm and leg around Bon's body, hugging him like a body pillow. His skin crawled when Rin's tail wrapped it's self around his leg, the tuff at the end tickling his thigh gently. A small smile tugged at his lips as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

M chapter, you have been warned. It's a bit of a filler, so feel free to skip, but it was too long to join with the next chapter.

* * *

~Bon has a seriously hot dream and finds himself in the shower~

* * *

The sound of a closing door woke Bon, his eyes fluttering open gently. Momentarily forgetting where he was he stretched, arms over head and toes splaying out. He ran a hand through his hair which was now a mess and yawned, then pulled the blankets up closer to his face, thinking he would catch a few more minutes of sleep before Shima woke him up.

He was mistaken, however, when Rin crawled back into bed next to him, his foreign smell infiltrating Bon's nose. He never realized that Rin had a sweet smell to him, in a very natural way. It wasn't like vanilla, or sugar, it was just Rin, and the only way to explain it was that Rin smelled sweet. Bon kept from wrinkling his nose, finding he rather did like the smell.

It was then he realized he wasn't in his dorm, and that Shima wouldn't be waking him any time soon. No, he was at the hospital with Rin, and they had fallen asleep together, Rin wrapped around him in a most pleasurable way. Just like before, Bon could feel Rin's tail curl around his ankle as he began to drift off to sleep...or so he thought.

Prying an eye open Bon glanced over at Rin, startled when he found Rin gazing back. His other eye opened and he quickly moved to stare at the ceiling, trying his best to ignore both Rin and the burning sensation on his cheeks. After a moment he could still feel Rin's blue eyes boring into him.

"What do you want?" he asked, still avoiding Rin's eye contact.

"You." he answered so simple, as if it were obvious.

"What?" Bon turned his head to look at Rin, and found his face set in a most attractive way.

Rin was biting his bottom lip, perhaps out of anticipation, one of his fangs pressing into his skin. Beneath the covers his tail twitched and tightened its grip around Bon's ankle, and Bon could see Rin's hand sliding closer under the cover they shared. It was terribly attractive, and while Bon wanted desperately to scold himself for his feelings he was unable to. The only thing he could do was think about how pale Rin's skin was, how soft it might feel, and how damn good his mouth would taste.

Bon's mind began to race as Rin moved closer, sliding his body over Bon's to straddle him, his knees resting on the bed on either side of Bon's waist. He arched down, the covers now pushed off both of them, only covering Bon's feet. His tail arched in the air, haven lost interest in its previous infatuation, and was now curiously swaying back and forth, taking a moment to curl slightly when it would stop.

As Rin bent down his blue eyes scanned Bon's face, now only inches from each other. His eyes went from one feature to the next, his eyes (a deep, pensive brown), his ear studs and rings (they would certainly be fun to play with), his lips (delicious), the strong build of his jaw (undeniably attractive), and his skin (which was flawless).

Had Bon been the least bit shy he would have retracted, pulling his head back into his pillow; but no, he wasn't a shy person, in fact he was quite the opposite. Once he knew what he wanted he always went for it, relentlessly pursuing his passions. It was this head strong characteristic that had him lean his head up, attempting to kiss Rin, who rejected his entire plan.

Instead of allowing Bon to take control he locked his fingers in his hair, twirling his fingers into Bon's mohawk and holding his head down onto the pillow. While the treatment wasn't rough the slight stinging from having his hair pulled made Bon's heart race, his breath escaping from his lips with haste. Rin moved closer, sliding his head past Bon's face, his lips stopping at his ear.

His breath brushed against Bon's neck, and when he felt Rin's tongue swirl around his earlobe his breath hitched and caught in his chest, his skin crawling with pleasure. Again Rin repeated the action, his warm tongue playfully circling Bon's earlobe, then without warning Rin took his lower ear into his mouth. Bon clenched the bed sheets as he felt Rin's tongue work its way around his piercings; tasting, touching, playing, teasing.

Finding the ability to breathe again Bon let his breath out in a pant, subconsciously arching into Rin out of pleasure, his body seeking more contact. For someone who always felt the need to be in control of a situation this was maddening, being pinned down and played with. It frustrated him, amused him, and god, it was so fucking hot.

As he began to regain his sense Rin moved from his ear down to his neck, again over whelming Bon with sensations of licking, kissing and nipping. A few moments of exploration ensued until Rin found what he wanted.

His tongue traveled down Bon's neck, coming to the crook where his shoulder and neck met, when Bon let out the smallest of moans, causing Rin's tail to curl in pleasure. It was a deep throated moan, one that forced its self from Bon out of sheer pleasure.

Needing to hear more Rin opened his mouth wider and gently pressed his teeth to Bon's skin. A light hiss came from Bon, and instantly Rin was making up for his action, latching his mouth back to his neck and swirling his tongue around the spot he nipped and sucked gently.

The mix of pleasure and pain left Bon withering in need, his hands moving from the sheets, up Rin's legs, and to his torso. Wanting more he tucked his hands under Rin's shirt, running his fingers over Rin's smooth and deliciously flat skin. Although Rin didn't work out nearly as much as he, his abs where still fit, muscle present just below his skin. All it took was a gentle brush of his fingers and he could feel the lean muscle that powered Rin's body that allowed him to fight so smoothly and run so fast.

Unable to control himself anymore Bon pulled his head from Rin's hands, moving his neck away leaving Rin to whine quietly for his loss. The sound was cut off abruptly as Bon brought their lips together roughly. Rin stilled at the action, his tail halting in movement, his body tensing like a string wound too tight.

Bon's even kissed serious, with nothing but focus and drive, with nothing but a purpose. He didn't waste time with Rin, there was no point now in small kissing, light touches, or teasing nips, he was beyond that. He was almost ashamed that Rin had sent him sprawling into such a state with just mere kissing...almost.

His tongue ran against Rin's lips, asking for more. When Rin's lips parted Bon wasted no time clashing their tongues together.

Although Rin was on top of Bon there was no question of who was in control, Bon's tongue exploring Rin's mouth. He was careful to avoid the sharp fangs that threatened him, instead choosing to run his tongue along the roof of Rin's mouth, causing the demon to shutter in pleasure.

Bon smirked slightly, taking advantage of Rin's state to run his hands further up his body, feeling his chest and shoulders, all while distracting him with his tongue. None of it was enough, he wanted to soak Rin up, to feel everything, to loose himself completely.

Rin broke their kiss, leaving his lips to linger temptingly above Bon. Bon's eyes fluttered open, he didn't know when he'd closed them, and he looked at Rin as if he were prey that had just escaped and was still being hunted.

"You need to be patient." Rin cooed, licking his top lip, tasting Bon on him.

Such a small action had Bon gritting his teeth in frustration, and he dug his nails gently into Rin's chest. The retaliation made Rin arch into Bon with pleasure, his waist grinding against Bon's. Both let out a small moan, groaning as they made contact through their clothes.

It was only now Bon realized how painfully hard he had become, which was completely Rin's fault. Not that he was complaining. Wanting more he rolled his hips, rocking against Rin's waist, feeling his own hard member through his clothes. Again the two moaned, Rin placing a hand on the bed next to Bon's head, supporting himself as he began a slow and torturous pace, grinding against Bon.

Unable to believe what he was doing Bon arched back into the bed, eyes closed again, and allowed himself to get lost in the physical sensations that were overwhelming him. His body ached for more, and when Rin's pace increased his breathing came out in pants and small moans.

"Rin..." he sighed quietly, clutching onto Rin's hips, pleading for him to continue.

The sight of Bon, flushed and moaning beneath him encouraged him to lean down and suck on his neck, all the while continuing his grinding motions.

His body grew hotter, beads of sweat building at his forehead as he felt himself getting closer to climax. When Rin's hot tongue flicked across his skin, warm and soft, he moaned again. "Rin, please." he begged, wishing Rin would stop his teasing and do something, anything, to end the torture of desperate and mindless want.

"Bon." the sound of his name made his breath hitch.

"Bon." a small shake to his shoulder, then again his name. "Bon, wake up."

The imagine of Rin on top of him spiraled into a black abyss, leaving him sweaty and half awake. "Huh?" he was so confused, trying to wake and ignore the feelings that were still cursing through his body.

"I think you're having a nightmare." Rin was looking at him, propped up on his elbow, the room lights still shut off, completely quiet.

"Nightmare?" Bon blinked himself awake, the world crashing around him, his face burning red as he realized what had happened. The tight feeling in his pants only made the situation worse, and without warning he shot from the bed and ran for the bathroom.

Rin watched, confused and baffled as the bathroom door slammed shut and he heard the shower turn on. "Okaaaay." he laid back down, wondering what that had been about.

To his surprise Yukio chose that moment to stroll through the door, glancing at the bathroom. "Was that Bon?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together with concern.

Rin nodded in confirmation. "I guess he had a nightmare." he shrugged, doing his best to pull the blankets back up with his bandaged hands.

"Huh." Yukio looked from the door over to Rin. "Mephisto wants to come see you, I just wanted to stop in and let you know."

"What does he want?" Rin asked, closing his eyes trying to go back to sleep. Why did it seem like Yukio was always trying to bother him when he was sleeping?

"I don't know." Yukio said, rolling his eyes as Rin yawned and rolled over, shooing him away with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever, then." Rin wrapped his tail back around his torso.

With a sharp "tsk" of disapproval Yukio left the room, closing the hospital door behind him, leaving Rin to sleep and Bon to shower.

In the bathroom Bon had stripped down and was standing under an icy stream of water, desperately trying to regain control of his body. The chilled water ran through his hair, his mohawk falling into his eyes as he rested his forehead against the tile wall to the shower. "What the fuck..." he grumbled to himself, wondering what the hell that was about.


	11. Chapter 11

~*~The boys receive their first assignment~*~

* * *

The next morning Bon woke early, which was to be expected considering his typical daybreak routines. Every day it was the same. 5:30 am the alarm went off, 5:45 he was out the door for an hour jog, 6:45 he was in the shower, 7:00 was set aside for hair styling, and finally at 7:15 he'd had breakfast and really start the day. Of course, he'd leave time for morning meditation, too. Without that moment of peace and calm he'd be grumpy the rest of the day... till noon meditation, anyway.

It was this consistent schedule that had him stretching, now laying on the couch. After his dream he couldn't bring himself to get in bed next to Rin, half out of fear for having another dream, and half for denial of his new interest in his friend.

He couldn't believe he was falling for Rin, it was an outrageous idea. Just a few months ago things were fine, they were predictable and comfortable. Rin was annoying, Bon was frustrated. Rin was illogical, Bon was over logical. Rin didn't care, Bon cared too much. Both had tempers to match. It was an odd relationship, but it worked in its own way.

Despite the punches that had been thrown, the words that had been shouted and the insults that had been exchanged they knew it was all forgiven. No matter what situation they were in they had each other's back, through thick and thin.

Rin defended him when he was fighting the Impure King, helped him find and move the lantern for their training camp, and helped him with the demon they'd recently encountered. So many things, and more. It wasn't to be mistaken, though, Bon had helped Rin plenty.

He'd fixed Kurikara, stood up to Amaimon, helped Rin pass tests and study his sword work, not to mention the time he'd helped Usamaro during the New Year's festival. Let's not forget standing up to Satan himself, all while assisting in the evacuation of Blue Cross Academy. They both had paid their dues, and there was no going back. No matter what happened he was sure they would be friends forever.

Bon slung his arm over his eyes, thinking of all the things they had been through together. Hell, even when he'd been absolutely malicious to Rin in their first year Rin still wanted to be friends. It didn't make any sense to Bon, but he was grateful that they had worked things out.

Letting out a heavy sigh he moved his arm and sat up, looking over at Rin who was twisted up in his blankets and sheets, hair a mess and drool running down the corner of his lip.

Bon smirked, amused. About the only thing Rin seemed really, really good at doing was sleeping…and kicking major demon ass (he would never tell Rin that, though).

Running his hands through his hair, pushing his mohawk out of his face, he stood up and stretched. If he wasn't going to jog he figured he may as well make it down to the cafeteria for some coffee, or tea if they had it. At least that would give him something to do while Rin woke up, if he ever did.

He slid on his shoes and made for the door, reaching for the handle then stopping abruptly. Behind him he heard Rin rouse, turning in the bed then yawning.

"Where you goin'?"he mumbled to Bon, his eyes full of sleep and half open.

Bon stopped, hand on the door knob and turned to look at Rin. "Just to get come coffee." He explained. "Want any?"

Rin shook his head no and pulled his blankets back up to his chin. If Bon had been less observant he would have missed Rin's fingers wiggle to grab the blanket, then clutch and pull them up. Luckily that wasn't the situation, and he did notice the action.

"Hey, your hands…" he mused quietly, letting go of the door knob and walking over toward Rin.

Still half asleep Rin grumbled something inaudible and tried to roll over, but failed when Bon gently took ahold of his bandaged left hand.

"Wake up, baka." he shook Rin's shoulder softly with his free hand, Rin opening his eyes sluggishly in response.

"What?" he mumbled, trying to take his hand back but failing when Bon grasped it harder.

"Look." Bon held Rin's hand up, the orange lights from the street giving just enough light so Rin could see what Bon had noticed.

The scabbed skin had healed, and all that was left on his fingertips was soft, fresh skin. It looked like Rin had just recovered from a mild case of sunburn, not the severe second degree burns he'd had just the night before.

"I thought Yukio said they would heal slower…" Rin said, thinking out loud as he wiggled his fingers.

"I dunno." Bon began to unwrap Rin's hand, not bothering with a nurse. If his suspicions were correct then there wouldn't be a need for them anyway, at least not immediately.

Carefully he pulled the last of the bandage away, cautious in case he was wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Rin more discomfort by pulling skin off that was trying to heal. Much to his delight, however, Rin hands looked miraculously better. The deep burns had healed, covered now with light scabs, new skin had grown back and there was no sign of muscle or nerve damage.

"Wow." Bon whispered, running his fingers tips over Rin's palm, smiling when Rin twitched at the sensation.

"That tickles." He said, pulling his hands back and wiggling his fingers. Surely enough all the feeling had returned in his hand. "Do the other one." He said, holding out his right hand.

Unlike the night before he was able to move his fingers, and feeling had returned to his hand. Once Bon unwrapped it they found the result the same, new skin, light scabbing and full function.

" 'Suppose that demon blood of yours is worth somethin' after all." Bon grinned, crossing his arms and giving a slight shake of his head.

"Hey!" Rin's eyes narrowed defensively and his jaw clenched. "I'm worth more than my blood."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way I'm goin' to get some coffee."Bon said, hitting the nurse call button before he turned again to leave.

"Ugh." Rin groaned as the nurse's button lit up, signaling someone was on their way. "Thanks a lot." He grumbled. Up until that moment he was going to try and sleep some more, but that would be unlikely after he'd been fussed over.

"You're welcome, sunshine." Bon grinned, leaving Rin in the room. He strode down the hall and jabbed the down button to the elevator, waiting patiently for it to arrive.

With his hands stuffed in his sweat pant's pocket he glanced around the white hallway, muttering a small "Good morning" to the nurses who passed. One young lady gave him a peppy reply, and Bon recognized her as one of the nurses who had tended to Rin the night before.

"Is your friend up and about?" she asked, stopping momentarily to chat. It was obvious she was busy, an air of hustle swam around her, and her clip board was tucked under her arm complimented by the pen stuck in her hair.

Bon nodded and smiled as he spoke. "He is, I just called a nurse in to see him. His hands look a lot better."

"That's good. So, word is you guys passed your meister exams?" she asked, crossing her arms just below her chest, subtly causing her breasts to push out. Her eyes became doey, and she glanced down at Bon, making her way up his body then stopped, pointedly looking him in the eyes.

Oh god, she was trying to flirt with him. Bon's face flared red and he stammered to think of what to say. "Yeah….sure…." was all he managed. It was a lame and idiotic response, but he didn't really care, he just wanted her to go away. Shameless flirting was never his strong point, unless it was toward someone he was really interested in.

Attempting to end the conversation he shifted his body away from her, turning toward the elevator door, wondering what the hell was taking so long. Did it always take a life time for the damn thing to come?

"What meister did you get?" the nurse asked, oblivious to Bon's body language. Instead she leaned her shoulder on the wall, uncrossing her arms to place a hand on her hip.

"Aria." He informed her, now avoiding all eye contact. The elevator lights pinged, the number nine lighting up. Only four floors away. He wondered if he'd make it out alive. Shima had provided him with very useful lessons on the wrath of a scorned woman, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Oh, how interesting." Bon glanced over at her, the hair rising on his skin when he saw she had plucked the pen from her hair, and was now suggestively chewing on the end. His eyes shot back to the elevator door. "Say, what about we get a cup of coffee together?"

"Uh nope. Nope, can't do that." Bon stammered, watching the elevator lights, his fists clenched as it came to a stop at the floor above him. Fuck.

"Well, then where were you going so early?" she asked suspiciously.

Bon jabbed the down button again, as if to urge the elevator faster. "Smoke, I need a smoke." He lied, although it was only half true. He was known to occasionally smoke in the mornings if he didn't get to run. What could he say? You lose one stress relief you try another.

The nurse's eyebrow popped up, looking at Bon like he was completely full of shit. "Mind if I ride the elevator with you then? I was getting ready to head down to the cafeteria."

Bon clenched his jaw, knowing she was lying. "Do you take your clipboard to breakfast a lot?" he snapped, his temper getting the better of him. It never was a good situation when he started to feel trapped. Whenever he felt like his attempt to be polite, or cunning to end a situation failed he would move to his last option; get angry.

Frowning at his sudden attitude the nurse shifted away from the wall, crossing her arms and jutting her leg out slightly. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Wait, and you and that kid, you know…together?" she asked, wondering if, perhaps, that was cause for Bon's defensive behavior.

"What?" the blunt manner of her question caused him to look at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. "No!" he answered, quickly regaining his senses. "No, he is just a friend." He looked back to the elevator, thanking every god that existed when the buttom went out and the door chimed.

"Huh….Well, if you change your mind I'll be at the nursing station." She said as Bon stepped into the elevator, immediately hitting button that would close the doors.

Without a word of good-bye he sighed a sigh of relief once the door was shut, waiting to hit the "C" button that would take him to the cafeteria. He needed a moment to regain his wits. Maybe a smoke wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the situation he tapped the "C", pushing aside his nicotine addiction. To make matters worse he now had other thoughts occupying his brain, as if it wasn't busy enough.

Him, and Rin, dating? What an odd thought. "Would it really be that different?" he wondered, silently thinking to himself.

"I mean, we hang out now, sure; but if we were dating what would we do? Go to the movies?" he scoffed at himself, thinking of how stupid he would sound.

"Hey Rin, want to go to the movies? No, no Shima or Koneko, just us." He rolled his eyes at himself, stepping out of the elevator when it opened. Yeah, that didn't sound stupid at all. Still, he wasn't able to answer his question. What would it be like?

The cafeteria was busy, the doctors, nurses, and assistants all trying to get something to eat, or wake up with a drink before the day really kicked into gear. He ignored most of them, too lost in his own thoughts. It was only when he was getting coffee he bothered to say "Excuse me" to a doctor he lightly bumped into, not that he seemed to care.

Inevitably his thoughts drifted back to his dream. Of Rin on top of him, kissing him, touching him. The memories put him in a daze, deaf to his surroundings as he went back to the elevator. As he was waiting he glanced at the doors that lead outside and took a sip of his coffee.

By the time the elevator had come he'd abandoned his place in front of the doors, instead venturing outside with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Maybe that would be the difference? Maybe if they dated all that would change was their sexual activity. Wasn't that was dating was; another way of giving someone permission to do what they wanted to you?

He walked over to a designated smoking area, nodded in acknowledgement to another fellow smoker, and lit his cigarette, exhaling the smoke then sipping his coffee.

Hell, would Rin even want to date him? "God, imagine that embarrassment." He thought to himself, scenarios of Rin's reaction playing in his head.

He could see it now. He'd ask Rin out, seemingly to do something harmless, then Rin would catch on a freak out. Their relationship would become strained and awkward. It was enough to make Bon realize that doing such a thing was completely out of the question. His mild attraction wasn't worth losing a friend.

As he took another drag from his cigarette the flicker of a purple cape caught his eye, and he glanced over to see Mephisto strolling into the hospital's front entrance. While he had been in the shower when Yukio informed Rin of their boss's plan to stop by he knew Mephisto was probably there for one reason.

Not wanting to miss anything he shoved his half smoked cancer stick into an ash tray and dashed off for the cafeteria entrance, not bothering with the elevator. Instead he took the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Despite his good health and frequent exercise he was still huffing when he made it to the fifth floor. Maybe he would have to try to stair elliptical at the gym. Shoving the emergency door open he jogged down the hallway to Rin's room, taking only a moment to catch his breath before entering.

Somehow, but not surprisingly, Mephisto had already made it into Rin's room. They were talking but Bon had no idea about what. He'd walked in on the middle of their discussion, but he knew enough to understand Rin was pissed about something. His face was set in a hard expression, and his fists were clenched in his lap as he sat up in his bed.

"I don't care, you should at least let him take it again." Rin snapped, interrupting Mephisto as he was about to speak.

"That is between myself and Mr. Suguro, I believe." Mephisto said, turning to acknowledge Bon who had cautiously walked into the room.

While he wasn't beyond eves dropping he didn't want to seem rude. This changed quite drastically when he realized they were talking about him, however. "Take what again?" he asked, looking from Rin to Mephisto. "My test?"

Mephisto opened his mouth to speak, his index finger held in the air, apparently ready to assist Mephisto who was going to make a highly declarative statement.

Before he got to opportunity Rin cut in…again. "Yes, it is bullshit, what happened, and we all know it."

Bon gave Rin a sympathetic look, knowing he was just trying to help. It didn't change the fact that Bon wouldn't be caught dead asking for an exception, or any sort of assistance. "Rin, it's fine. I can try again next year."

As Rin was getting ready to rebut Mephisto loudly cleared his throat, done with being interrupted. "If I may." He said, shooting Rin a threatening look, as if daring him to say something.

It was a cold day in hell, because Rin kept his mouth shut, waiting to hear what Mephisto had to say. So he continued, "I spoke with the Grigori during exam reviews, along with a few of our head professors, and we came to the decision to amend your previous assessment." He explained, reaching a hand into his folded pink umbrella and withdrawing a green folder. "For showing peaceful mindfulness, and strong resolve, the Grigori feel you will be a wonderful addition to our Dragoon department."

He held the folder out to Bon, who took it and flicked it open, presenting him with a certificate of graduation from the program, specializing in Dragoon studies.

Rin leaned from his bed, neck stuck out as he tried to steal a look at the document. Bon held the folder to the side, showing it to Rin who instantly blushed in embarrassment over his rash behavior.

"If you would have let me talk, little brother, I would have explained that to you sooner." He grinned, speaking to him like a parent scolding their child.

"Whatever." Rin grumbled, looking away from Mephisto grudgingly.

"As much as I wish this were all about delivering good news, I have been informed of your speedy recovery, and am here on business as well." His attention turned from Bon to Rin, who looked back inquisitively.

"Oh, yeah?" Bon tucked his folder under his arm, waiting for his explanation.

"The Order has been informed of an incident at Mt. Aso, which erupted recently." He explained, apparently content with giving that small bit of information. Bon, however, had different feelings.

"And? What is weird about that? It's an active volcano." Bon explained, failing to see the urgency or point.

"We have active volcanoes?" Rin interjected, receiving a deadpan look from Bon.

"Yes, little brother-"

"Stop calling me that!" Rin barked.

"-We do have active volcanoes in Japan." Mephisto ignored him, continuing as if hadn't been interrupted. "What is odd, Mr. Suguro, is the flow of lava that is streaming uphill. It has already been responsible for the destruction of two smaller, neighboring towns."

Bon's brow furrowed together, his lips frowning. "Uphill?"

Mephisto nodded, once again ignoring Rin who was looking as lost as a puppy without its mother. "Indeed. So, consider this your first assignment. Both I and the Grigori feel it would be in everyone's best interest to pair you both together, seeing as you've had experience working together on numerous occasions."

He reached into his umbrella again and pulled out two sheets of paper. "These are your uniform applications, submit them no later than tonight. Tomorrow morning you will have your equipment and uniforms delivered to your dorms, along with a briefing of the mission." He explained, handing a sheet of paper to each of them.

With that he turned and strode out of the room, leaving a shell shocked Rin and Bon. As he was making his departure he stopped, foot hung in midstride, wearing a thoughtful expression. "Oh, and one more thing. You are required to vacate your dorms no later than the 26th of this month. Have a good day, gentlemen." And with that he left.

"Wait…." Rin looked from the uniform application to Bon. "Were we just given a job and kicked out of our houses in the same conversation?"

Bon took another sip of his coffee, which by now began turning tepid. "I guess so." He said, setting his coffee down and looking around the room. "You have a pen?" he asked.

Rin gave him a looked that asked if he were stupid. "I'm in a hospital gown in a bed. Why the hell would I have a pen?"

"Cool it, would ya'? I was only askin'." Bon said, going and rummaging around the couch where Yukio had been sitting the day before. Sure enough he'd left a pen behind, which Bon clicked into action. He sat down and folded his leg, using his calf to write on.

"Are you getting a jacket?" he asked Rin, who was scanning over his own paper.

"Yeah." Rin answered, trying to find the right box he could check off.

There were a lot of options, some which he didn't understand. He didn't know what a boubou was, or an ushanka, or African Beads, or a bindi, or much of anything that was on the paper. As he scanned down the list further he saw that his uniform could be as unique as he wanted. There were varieties of rings, necklaces, belts, coats, pants, shorts or anything else one could think of.

Luckily the sections were broken down by continents, then countries. It was easy for Rin to find his fashion, now all he needed as a pen.

Leaning from the bed he peered over at Bon, who was focused on his own paper. He leaned back, trying to wait until Bon was done.

His tail thumped against the bed and he looked down at the pendant that was hanging on his neck. For a moment he wondered if he'd imagined taking it off, then decided he didn't care.

His eyes scanned the room, bored. His tail thumped again and he glanced back over to Bon, who was writing something down on his paper.

He bit his lip, trying again to be patient. Another few seconds passed and he blurted out. "Can I use your pen?"

"No," Bon didn't even bother to look up, "Go get your own."

"From where?" Rin looked around the room, sure there wasn't another one. It had been lucky enough that Bon had found Yukio's in the first place.

"The nurse's station. There is a girl there, ask her. Tell her I need it, she'll probably give you five." He grumbled as he continued writing.

"Why would she give you five?" Rin asked, but after a moment of silence he understood he was being ignored.

He sat in bed for another moment, his tail wrapping around his wrist as he thought of something. "I don't want to go out without clothes." He explained. It was bad enough being half dressed around Bon, but he didn't want to go out into the hall like that.

Bon sighed and stood up, setting his paper and pen down. He grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and slung his arms over his head, stripping himself of it. Unfortunately his sweater became caught in his shirt, and Bon pulled off both articles of clothing accidentally. As he went to separate his hoodie and shirt Rin couldn't help but silently gawk.

No joke, Bon was gorgeous. Unlike Rin he wasn't thin, which wasn't to be mistaken with saying he was overweight. His body was solid, his abs slightly sculpted from his days at the gym, his arms had a cut at their biceps accenting his muscles, his forearms had a delicious bulge that separated his extensor and flexor muscles, and his shoulders were so lean it made Rin swallow with difficulty.

And, of course, a piercing which Rin never knew he had. Pierced horizontally was a barbell that went through Bon's left nipple. Thank god Bon was preoccupied with getting his shirt back on, otherwise Rin was sure his large eyes and dreamy look would have frightened him away, never to be seen again.

By the time Bon had his shirt covering his body Rin was wondering if he could somehow trick him into taking it back off, but was stopping from his plotting.

"Here," Bon thrust the hoodie to Rin, who took it with mild disappointment. "There are sweatpants in the bathroom. I brought an extra pair in case I had to stay longer."

"Thanks." Rin muttered, trying to fake his appreciation as his mind was in another world.

When the hell had Bon gotten so hot, and why the hell hadn't he noticed sooner? Then again, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Bon naked. It had to be at the New Year's festival, when they all had to band together to bathe Usamaro, which was a good four years ago. He hadn't been paying attention either, as the little demon he was watching had been wreaking havoc in the shower.

He put the hoodie on and stood up, grateful the IV had been removed from his arm earlier that morning. It had made trips to the bathroom a nightmare. Following Bon's instructions he found a plain grey pair of sweatpants and slid them on, removing the hospital gown and leaving it on the floor.

When he came back into the room Bon was still focused on his paper, so he went into the hallway to find the nurse's station, which was just at the end of the hall. It was probably best if he took his mind off Bon anyway. Yukio always said obsessive thinking wasn't healthy.

"Excuse me?" he interrupted two nurses who were chatting, giving a polite smile as to not seem rude. "Could I borrow a pin?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." One of the nurses grabbed a pen and handed it over to Rin, who said thanks and began to return to his room.

On the way his mind drifted back to Bon, and he began to think about how nice it had been to have him around. Despite his odd antics that morning it had made a huge difference to not be stuck with Yukio, or worse by himself. Surely there had to be a way he could thank him.

When he came back into the room he found Bon shoving a few things into his gym bag, getting ready to leave when Rin was discharged.

"They said I'd probably be out by tonight." He told Bon, sitting back down on the bed and pulling his empty food tray over so he could write.

"Good, we can stop and get some real food." Bon laughed, shoving his notebook into his bag then zipping it up. The things he would do for a cheeseburger were ridiculous, never mind a good sushi roll.

Rin twirled the pen in his hands, idly starring down at his blank form. "I appreciate you hanging out with me. It was really cool of you."

Bon stood up from his bag and looked over at Rin with a blank expression. "Yeah man, you know I don't mind. Someone had to make sure you don't lose your shit and burn the place down, right?" he teased, not wanting things to seem awkward. He really did suck with close conversations and tender moments.

Rin grabbed a pillow from behind his back and tossed it harmlessly at Bon. "Whatever, skunk." He smirked, looking back to his form. "What'd you fill out, anyway? I think I'm just going to get a trench."

Bon caught the pillow and tossed it down on the couch."I got a set of robes." He explained, trying not to bother with the complexity of the colors he chose and why.

"Oh, you mean like your Dad's?" Rin asked, checking off the box for a trench coat, one that had two sets of buttons, totaling six in all. It was just like his father's, judging from the old pictures Rin had seen of him. At least he didn't have to feel that embarrassed about trying to be a great exorcist like his own dad, if Bon had the same ambition.

"No," Bon replied quickly. "Not like my Dad's."

"Never mind about the lack of embarrassment." Rin thought quietly to himself, checking off another box for a pair of black jeans and a pair of sneakers. He glanced over at his sword and thought for a moment, then scanned his paper.

Under the American category was the option for a pair of fingerless gloves, which he checked as well. The callouses forming on his palms were beginning to get annoying, so a nice pair of gloves would be appreciated.

"You think I should get my gloves in leather?" he asked, not sure which material to choose.

"No way." Bon snorted, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "You'll sweat and they will feel like crap. Get wool or somethin', it's absorbent and warm."

Rin nodded in agreement, checking off a box. He scanned the list and deemed himself done, setting the paper and pen down on the tray. "How do you think they'll get it to us so fast?" he asked, glancing at Bon's own paper that had his hand writing all over it.

His question was met with silence, and when he looked up he saw Bon standing, mouth slightly ajar, eyes fixated on the TV screen.

"Bon?" Rin asked, trying to get his attention.

"We are going to have one hell of a mission." Bon muttered, turning up the TV.

" 'I'm standing in, what was, the center of harvest city Aso.'" A reporter spoke into the camera, his suit and jacket dusted with ash, sweat dripping from his brow. Behind him were large rice fields, ablaze with fire.

" 'Although most of the city was evacuated there has been massive economic devastation. As you can see behind me, the dry fields have been burning for the better of 15 hours, hospitals and houses have been abandoned, lost to the molten and fire. At least 18 people have gone missing, and countless more are unaccounted for at this time.'" The reporter continued, the camera turning to show the town's buildings crumbling under the heat.

Fire crept up pillars, weakening house's infrastructure causing them to collapse into the lava that was steadily flowing. The lens zoomed in further, showing an abandoned hospital that appeared to be melting away, leaning sickly to one side.

" 'It has also been reported that the stream of lava is on course for Kashiwabaru. We have reporters stationed, live, awaiting any response from police officials. Currently scientists and geologists are scrambling, trying to figure out what has caused this phenomenon or reverse flow. We go now to Skahashi, local and expert geologist for opinion.'" The camera zoomed over, back to the reporter who was standing next to an older man in glasses with ash colored hair.

Bon turned the TV back down and looked over to Rin. "Seems pretty serious, huh?"

Rin, who had watched the whole thing silently, burst into a frenzy. "Serious? Bon we have to go! People are dying!" he yelled, reaching over his bed and grabbing his folder that contained his certifications and credentials.

Bon watched Rin dash around the room wildly, his tail mindlessly knocked into things. He grabbed the rest of Bon's stuff (because god forbid he not have hair gel), both of their toothbrushes, and some other odd things. He snatched both his and Bon's papers and grabbed Bon's bag, stuffing everything in, not bothering to zip it up.

"Rin, calm down!" Bon urged as Rin shoved the bag into his hands.

Rin, who was getting ready to dash off into the hallway, was abruptly stopped when his tail caught on something. Looking back he realized Bon had a gentle hold on his tail, with no intentions of letting go. "What?!" he barked, frustrated at being slowed down.

Bon scowled at Rin, keeping a hold of his tail. "Settle down! The fire isn't going anywhere, and you still aren't 100% yet." Bon said, looking at Rin's hands that were a light hue of pink, the fresh skin still trying to heal. "We don't have a change of clothes, you need a shower, we need our keys to the Order, and not to mention I don't have any weapons. I don't even have my beads on me."

It took a moment but finally Rin came back to his senses. Realizing the truth Rin's shoulders slumped in defeat, his tail relaxing in Bon's grasp. "Yeah, but we can't just sit here."

Bon shook his head, showing Rin wasn't understanding him. "We won't, and we aren't. I'm sure there are already exorcists on the ground containing the situation. You know they don't just send one team out. We can leave here, go back to your dorm and put together a plan."

Rin bit his lip in frustration, damning Bon and his voice of reason. "Fine." He spat, pulling his tail out of Bon's hand.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here." Bon said, zipping up his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "You go check out, I'll grab us a taxi. Oh," he glanced down at Rin's bare feet. "and don't forget your shoes."

Blushing lightly Rin grabbed the shoes that Yukio had left for him and slid them on. Bon left to go downstairs and Rin went over to the nurse's station. This time he didn't bother is polite hellos, instead getting right to the point.

"I need to check myself out." He explained, getting a surprised look from the nurse.

"You'll have to see the doctor before you can leave, Mr. Okumura." She explained, holding her pen with her left and right fingers as she leaned on the desk with her elbows.

"Well, I don't have time. Talk to Mephisto if you need to, but I have to go." Rin said, slightly agitated that she was holding him up. Bon had taken the stairwell and was long gone, not bothering with the elevator.

The nurse shook her head and set her pen down, picking up the phone that was setting on the desk. Giving Rin a serious look she pressed a button, and Rin could hear the phone dial then ring.

"Mr. Okumura you need to be okayed to leave, I can't just let you go after the serious injuries you had." She said, causing Rin's tail to twitch in frustration.

"Look," Rin slammed his hands down on the desk, startling the nurse. On the other end of the phone Rin could hear a person talking, but the nurse didn't respond. "I-have-to-leave. Send the Order a bill, have the doctor call me. Good-bye." He snapped, turning on his heel and leaving.

The nurse shouted for him to wait, but her plea fell of deft ears as Rin swung the emergency exit door open and strode quickly into the hallway, taking the stairs trying to catch up with Bon.

By the time he made it to the first floor Bon was already outside talking with a taxi driver, negotiating the price of their ride. Bon stood, leaving the passenger window he'd been leaning into, and turned, looking for Rin.

He waved when he caught sight of Rin, and Rin hastily strode over, Bon opening the car door for him. Rin's breathing was slightly labored, enough for Bon to notice, and when they got into the car Bon took a moment to look at Rin. He'd gone slightly pale and was still trying to catch his breath.

"You alright?" Bon asked speculatively.

Rin nodded, swallowing in attempt to catch his breath. "I'm good." He said, looking out the window to avoid Bon's concerned stare.

When Rin didn't submit Bon gave up and sighed. "Fine, but when we get back to the dorm you need to go lay down. You're still not better, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Run muttered, watching as the buildings began to pass by.

"You boys are from the Academy, huh?" the drive asked, sensing the tension that was slowly building in the car. He peeked back at them through his rear-view mirror. His nose wrinkled at the odd looks of them. One with pointed ears, the other with two-tone hair and piercings. God only knows what would have happened if he'd caught a glance of Rin's tail.

"Yeah." Bon answered shortly.

"You see the news? Bad stuff in Aso." The drive said conversationally. He turned his left signal on and drove down a street, the academy coming into view.

"Yeah, we saw it." Another short answer. Bon was looking back at Rin who seemed to be dozing in and out of sleep. His face had paled more and his tail was lifelessly resting on the seat. The driver took another turn, Bon recognizing the street they were on. Luckily it wouldn't take long to get to the dorms.

"Some folks are saying a devil is behind it, that Satan himself is setting fire to the crops. Punishment for our sinful deeds."

Bon looked from Rin back to the driver, amazed at how close that was to the truth. "I doubt if Satan wanted revenge all he would do is burn some rice." He muttered, just loud enough for the drive to hear.

"You shouldn't say things like that, boy. Worse will come if you tempt the gods." The man warned, but Bon rolled his eyes.

He'd seen the devil and faced his demons. The most dangerous thing he'd ever come across only came from people. Gods held no power in this world, regardless of how they often felt. Friends betraying each other, parents and loved ones dying senselessly, rapist, pedophiles that was real evil. An acid spitting demon was just frightening.

A short while later the car pulled to a quiet stop in front of Yukio and Rin's dorm. Rin had long sense fallen asleep, leaving Bon with the burden of getting him into the building.

With his bag slung over his shoulder Bon reached into the car and pulled Rin out, scooping him up bridal style in his arms. When he got to the door, however, he was at a loss on how to grab the door handle. He attempted to use his shoe and failed, then after another few frustrating moments kicked the door in.

Luckily enough he didn't break it from its hinges, but the lock and latch were thoroughly destroyed. As Bon walked into the foyer Yukio had made his way down the steps, gun in hand.

He frowned seeing Rin's sleeping body, and Bon who was easily supporting his weight, but having a hard time not whacking Rin's head accidentally on a door frame. "Why isn't he at the hospital?" Yukio asked, switching the safety on his gun and putting it in his waist band.

"Your brother decided he needed to leave due to our assignment. I tried to get him to stay, but he didn't care." Bon explained, a helpless expression on his face. "He is really stubborn, you know."

Yukio snorted a small laugh. No one knew that better than he, with the exception of their dad of course. "Bring him up stairs, I'll have Ukoback get your something to eat after that." He said, turning on the steps to lead the way to their room.

The mention of the kitchen demon's cooking sent Bon stomach grumbling, so he hastily followed Yukio up the stairs, careful not to stumble and drop Rin. Although the thought of Rin comically toppling down the stairs was amusing Bon still did his best to avoid it.

Yukio swung their door open, tossing Rin's blankets aside and Bon set him down on the mattress, still dead to the world. "Man, he could sleep through an apocalypse." Bon mused, causing Yukio to laugh lightly.

"You should try waking him up for school." He said, throwing the blankets over Rin so he wouldn't get cold. "How about breakfast?"

Bon glanced down at Rin, his head and a foot poking out from under the covers. It seemed wrong to leave him so suddenly, especially after he'd been there for almost a week. But still.

His stomach gave another growl and Yukio smirked. "Come on, Suguro. He'll be fine. Watch, he will smell bacon and come running down."

Bon smiled faintly, knowing what Yukio said to be true. "Sure. I'll explain to you what Mephisto told us." He said, following Yukio out of the room and down the hall.

"Sounds good. I'll explain what I know about the Aso situation too, since the two are probably related." Yukio said as they stepped down the stairs.

"Thanks, teach." Bon grinned, unable to lose the nickname he'd given Yukio.

"Suguro, I'm not your teacher anymore." Yukio said with a sigh. Sometimes being an instructor really had its disadvantages. The nicknames were just one of them.

"Sure thing, teach." Bon smirked, his sassy behavior making him feel giddy. He always enjoyed getting a rise out of Yukio.

The two were quiet the rest of the way to the kitchen, and while breakfast was made and coffee was drank they discussed the mission Bon and Rin were to face, all while Rin caught some extra shut eye.


	12. Chapter 12

~*~ Bon arrives in Aso and Rin isn't far behind~*~

* * *

"So, you stayed with my brother the whole time he was in the hospital?" Yukio asked, watching Bon closely through his glasses as he took a sip of his coffee, almost as if he knew a secret that no one else did.

Bon nodded, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, figured he'd want some company."

"That was pretty nice of you." Yukio said, his voice a little too suggestive.

Great, that was all he needed, for Rin's brother to know about his crush. Bon struggled to fight his blush back and gave a casual shrug of his shoulder. "Nothing he wouldn't have done. We've all landed in the hospital plenty of times."

He sipped his tea, trying to ease his jittery nerves. Why was talking about Rin so hard? It never had before, right? What was the difference now?

Yukio raised an eyebrow, tapping the handle of his mug gently. "Hm, well, I'm sure he appreciated it. I know I did. I felt guilty, having to take care of classes and all." He said, letting the interrogation end…for now. Yukio wasn't a stupid man, and he knew when someone was uneasy.

Bon gave a slight nod of his head, still trying maintain his composure.

"He didn't mind, he knows how busy you are. Anyway," he was desperate to navigate the conversation away from dangerous waters "about the mission. We haven't gotten the official debriefing yet, but I suppose we are going after whatever demon is in Aso."

Yukio picked his coffee mug up and took another drink. "Yes," he set his mug back down on the table "There was a staff meeting about it last night, and when Mephisto said he was assigning a new rank to the task I assumed it would be you two. Miwa and Shima are already there, so are Kamiki and Moriyama." He explained.

Although Bon was surprised to hear that he couldn't say he was completely taken aback. Although he would have expected a text by now. "The whole crew is there, huh?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded, and explained a little further. "Kamiki and Moriyama are on Doctor duties, and the other two are helping with the evacuation."

"Huh." Bon peered down at this tea, wondering why they hadn't been assigned to help tackle the demon as well. "So, do we know what kind of demon we are after?" he asked, looking back up at Yukio.

Yukio stood, his chair scrapping against the tile flooring as it moved back. "There is really only two things it could be, but I'm leaning more toward one than the other." He said casually, walking into the foyer where a small bookcase sat, leaned against the staircase.

He took a moment to scan some titles, then pulled one out and flipped through a few pages, returning to the dining hall.

He set the book down in front of Bon, taking his seat again. "I am sure it is a Cherufe." He said, pointing to a picture in the book.

Bon frowned, nodding in silent agreement. "Yeah, I figured as much. Kin of Fire , upper level demon." His eyes peered down at the picture of the demon and the paragraph in the book.

It looked much like the demon they had fought at the concert, minus the wings and gold accessories. It had a humanoid appearance; standing on two feet, with a head, legs, torso, arms and shoulders. Much like any fire demon its skin was made of molten and lava, its eyes replaced with deep pools or red flame.

The picture showed the Cherufe standing atop of a volcano, laughing as lava submerged a town that rest at its summit.

It was an old picture, the stuff of legends. Dismissed years ago as a story children told each other, nothing more than a dark fairy tale. Unfortunately for exorcist's fairytales were a good glimpse into their world. A peek of things that were best left forgotten, hidden from the public.

With a sign Bon closed the book, leaning his chair back on two legs. "Well, I guess that is that, then. Think we will be able to handle it?" he asked, lacing his fingers back behind his head.

"I think with my brother around you'll be hard pressed to do anything but succeed." Yukio grumbled, drinking the rest of his coffee.

Bon cracked a smile, silently agreeing. While Rin's methods could be extreme he did get the job done. Nothing said success more than a burnt down city, he thought, remembering the night Satan had opened the Gehenna Gate onto of the academy.

But hey, they had won. Who would complain about that? Stifling back a yawn Bon finished the rest of his tea, setting his empty cup down on the table.

Yukio watched with interest, standing to put his book back. "Why don't you go catch up on some sleep? I have to talk with Mephisto, so I can drop your forms off if you want." He offered.

"Actually, that would be great." Bon admitted, lowering his chair back to the floor and standing up. He grabbed both his and Yukio's cup and set them on the counter, bowing three times and thanking Ukobach for the meal.

While Yukio grabbed his jacket from the foyer Bon made his way back to their room, rummaging through his gym bag to pull out the paper both him and Rin filled out. Due to Rin's haste it had been crumpled, so he took a moment to flatten them out on his knee, grumbling unhappy. He hated when his papers weren't neat, damn it.

Before he left the room he glanced over at Rin who was snoring lightly, arm slung over his body and foot hanging off the bed. His face was still pale, and Bon could see a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

Concerned he quietly walked over and stuck his palm to Rin's forehead, finding his skin hot. He touched his cheeks and found the same result.

Frowning he left the room, papers in hand and met with Yukio as he was walking out the door. "You might want to pick up some Marshmallow root too, or something like it. Rin's got a fever." He explained, handing the papers over to Yukio who silently noticed their crumbled state, but smartly said nothing.

"I'd be willing to bet he is just tired, but I'll do that." Yukio smiled, folding the papers and putting them away in his coat pocket. "Thanks, Suguro."

Bon gave a one shouldered shrug, not wanting to make a fuss out of his help. If there was anything he appreciated most when he helped someone is was them not doting over his assistance. It always embarrassed him when someone did. Not to be mistaken, a thanks was always nice, but once it became more than that he'd head for the hills at an alarming rate.

"Just call if you need anything. Feel free to use my bed too, I just changed the sheets. You know where the showers are, so make yourself at him." Yukio said.

He gave a small nod of appreciation to Bon and walked out the door, closing it. The young exorcist didn't bother looking back as the wind pushed the door slightly ajar, broken from Bon's earlier attack.

Bon blushed gently at the damage he'd done, momentarily inspecting the door to see if he could fix it. A piece of the door frame lay on the floor, and he picked it up to inspect it, trying to find where it fit into the wall.

After a minute of failure he set the wooden slice onto a nearby table and trudged up the stairs, muttering under his break about how he wasn't "a damn carpenter".

Still, he figured he would have someone come in and fix it after him and Rin both came back from their mission. He didn't want to leave anything broken, lest it yield bad karma.

He stood at the top of the stairs, pondering if he should take a bath first, or a nap. His exhaustion won out, however, and he trudged the second flight of steps to Yukio and Rin's room. Just like he'd left him Rin was still asleep, so Bon, shrugging off his shoes, quickly buried himself in Yukio's covers.

As he starred up at the ceiling he took his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. Yukio had said that Shima and Konekomaru had already left, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.

He scrolled down to Konekomaru's name on his contacts and hit the text button.

"Hey…"

"Bon! Your phone is working again! Where were you? Sensi Okumura said you were with Rin in the hospital is that true?"

"Yeah…sorry I didn't get in touch, no reception in the hospital. Long story, I'll tell you later. Are you with Shima?"

"Yes we are both in Aso Where are you?"

"Back at the Academy. Rin and I will be leaving tomorrow to come help. How are things?"

"You and Rin? They said we were waiting on back up but I didn't think it would be you guys things are bad here"

"Bon y did u text Neko and not me?"

Bon glared at his phone, looking at Shima's text. Figuring it was best to not even get started with him, he text Konekomaru back instead. "How bad? We saw a news report, but they said people were evacuated."

A moment of hesitation came from his phone, then a vibration let him know he'd received a reply. "Thats only half true we got a lot of people out but the lava is on roads people are stuck"

Bon clenched his jaw as he read the text, his temper flaring. There he was lounging around on a bed while his friends, which he considered family, we out fighting demons. He glanced over at Rin, momentarily feeling resentment which he pushed away. Rin couldn't help what happened to him.

"Did you ask Pokebrows if she could use rice wine to cool the lava? Won't be permanent, but it will let you get people across."

It took another few minutes to hear back, and when he did it was Shima who answered. "Neko is talking 2 Izumo now."

Bon growled quietly, slinging his arm over his face and dropping his phone to the bed. It wasn't like they were stupid, but in a chaotic situation thinking clearly wasn't his friend's strong points. He was surprised at Konekomaru, though, normally he had pretty good plans when Bon wasn't around.

Finally his phone buzzed again. "She tried it didn't work lava was too hot"

Chewing on his lip Bon took a moment to think, coming up with another plan. "Did she try to get her foxes to dig a trench and redirect the lava away from unaffected roads?"

"You sure want me to do all the work, buddy."

He groaned again, seeing Izumo's text.

"Just do it." He typed and flipped his phone shut, rolling onto his stomach.

After a few more minutes of silent brooding he couldn't take it anymore. Rin wasn't in the hospital now, and Yukio was here if anything happened. His place was with his friends in Aso, not lazing about in a dorm room. Besides, since when was he the one to just watch things happen?

He stood, slipping his shoes back on and quickly made Yukio's bed. Silently, and without waking Rin he left the dorm building, starting the long trek to Mephisto's office.

It took nearly two hours, but by the time he'd gotten there his head had cooled, enough that he didn't feel frenzied to leave immediately. It also had him second guessing if he should have woken Rin up.

The last thing he wanted to do was give Rin the wrong impression that he'd just left without caring, but he was sure Rin understood his haste. After all it was Rin who wanted to leave that morning.

Once inside the large office building Bon approached the large oak doors to the Headmaster's office, each boasting an odd pair of brass knockers. Before he slammed them against the door he inspected the weird little figures, his eyes squinted in strange curiosity. They seemed to be characters, but from what he didn't know.

Shaking his head lightly to rid himself of Mephisto's odd interests he knocked on the door, receiving a quick reply.

"Come in!" Mephisto called, probably from his desk.

When Bon opened the door and closed it behind himself he saw, or rather didn't see, Mephisto at his desk. Instead the man was perched atop a bookcase, casually eating Ramen. His normal outfit had been changed for a more casual look, which boasted a lime green shit with chibi figures and a pair of bright pink pants. There really was no end to this guy's eccentricity.

"Ah, Mr. Suguro. What brings you to my office?" he asked, looking down at his ex-student attentively.

Rather than question anything and risk a stupid conversation Bon thought it best to get right to the point. "I'm going to leave early to Aso. I just got a text, and things aren't going well."

With a mouthful of Ramen noodles Mephisto watched Bon thoughtfully, taking his time as he chewed. "You're leaving? Without Rin?" he asked, mouth still full.

"Well, Rin won't be rested until tomorrow. I don't want to wait that long." He tried to push back the feeling of deceit, knowing Rin may be upset when he found out.

"So, you're leaving you friend while he sleeps, without a word of goodbye? My, my, Mr. Suguro, how thoughtless of you. I wouldn't expect such behavior from such a qualified exorcist." Mephisto tutted, shaking his head as he scooped another fork full of ramen into his mouth.

By now Bon knew when Mephisto was being condescending, and when he was trying to offer advice, and right now he was nothing short of being an asshole.

"People are dying!" he yelled, firsts clenched. He wouldn't go as far as insulting Mephisto to his face, like Rin or Shura , but he certainly didn't mind yelling at him.

Mephisto rolled his eyes lazily. "People are always dying, Mr. Suguro."

As Bon was about to retort Mephisto snapped his fingers, his soup disappearing. Just as quickly he jumped from the bookcase, landing only feet from Bon. "However, if you insist on leaving now, I suppose I can't stop you." He sighed, walking over to his desk.

Bon stood in silence, taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. He was sure there had been an argument brewing over him leaving Rin, but now Mephisto seemed to not care as he strode over to his desk.

"I presume you will be in need of a few things." Mephisto said, opening a drawer to his desk. When he reached into grab something his arm sank down to his shoulder, leaving Bon to stare in shock. What the hell kind of draw did he have?

His awe was further escalated when Mephisto began pulling out an assortment of things. A duffle bag, a pistol, a few extra clips of bullets, a wallet, a rugged pair of mala beads, a change of clothes and some boots to top it off.

He withdrew his arm from the small drawer and slid it closed, his green eyes drifting over to Bon. "I will have you know, Mr. Suguro, that Rin's father and I happened to be good friends. I will not think highly of anyone that doesn't regard his feelings appropriately."

Confused and perplexed, Bon's eyebrows creased together. Had Mephisto just threatened him?

Before he could ask the man continued speaking, acting as if his warning hadn't occurred. "Anyway, you will be needing these things. Mr. Okumura dropped you uniform order off, I will make arrangements for it to be sent to your hotel."

"In the meantime take these." He slid the stuff toward the edge of his desk, indicating they were to be taken.

"The wallet contains a Blue Cross credit card, please don't abuse it. It also has a weapon's permit and your exorcist license. You can use the pistol until your own gun has been secured and there is a change of clothes in the bag." He explained.

As Bon gathered up the bag and items the school bell chimed in the distance, and Mephisto turned to glance out the window. While Bon was stuffing everything into his bag he heard Mephisto sigh.

"I suppose you'll be needing this too." He said, sounding distressed.

Bon looked up to see him withdrawing a key from his pocket, holding it out to Bon all while looking away, as if it pained him to part with it. "This is a key that will transport you to Kieo train station. You'd best hurry, the trip can take quite a while." He smirked as Bon snatched the key from him muttering a thanks.

Really the key was a nice gesture, but in the world of keys it was bullshit. Mice among men. He knew Mephisto had a key that could take him straight there, he was just being a jerk because Rin wasn't coming. Shit, Mephisto probably had a key that could take him to hell and back again.

Grumbling as he picked his bag back up he strode to the door of the office and fit the key into the lock, giving it a quick turn before exiting into the train station.

It just so happened the door wasn't to an employee exit, or a maintenance door, or even a bathroom door. No, it was a freakin' supply closet that was a dark as the deepest pits of hell.

He heard Mephisto laughing as the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him to stumble over a mop bucket and crash into a large floor cleaner.

"Ugh, great." Bon grunted, knowing instantly he'd made a mistake.

He should have stuck with Rin, had a good dinner, gotten some clean clothes, and taken some time to collect himself. Not to mention he'd have Rin as backup.

Regaining his footing he shoved the mop bucket away with his foot and opened the door again. This time it opened up into a back hallway that would eventually lead him to the train platform. It took a few minutes but he found his way over to the ticket counter, setting his bag down at he scanned the arrival and departure board.

Using the credit card he'd been given he purchased a ticket all the way to Miyaji, which would be only a 30 minute from where he needed to go.

When he slid his ID over to the associate shook his head, attempting to return his ID and credit card. "We aren't allowing any citizens into Miyaji. Haven't you heard about the eruption?" he asked, pointing to a TV behind him that was doing a live broadcast.

Bon began to argue with the man until he realized he hadn't given his Exorcist ID. "Can I talk to your manager?" he asked instead, cooling his temper.

With an irritated look the man stood up and left the counter, leaving Bon to wait. He was sure it was intentional, the ten minute wait, but finally the manager showed up, dressed in a button down shirt and looking all types of important.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice Bon took his exorcist ID out and slid it under the plexiglass. "I need a ticket to Miyaji." He explained.

The manager took the ID and gave it a speculative look, then glared over at his associate. "We went through this, Jou. This, see this?" the manager pointed to Bon's ID. "It means government, high class government. You do what he tells you to do."

He shoved the ID into the associate's chest, who was quickly trying to explain that Bon hadn't handed him that same ID as the manager stomped off, clearly worked up over the man's incompetence. Jou glared back at Bon, as if this had been all this fault.

Feeling terrible for the worker Bon frowned and apologized, knowing better for the next time he was in such a situation.

"You could have just given me that ID first, you know." Jou grumbled, printing out Bon's ticket and sliding his IDs and credit card back.

"I'm sorry, I just got it." Bon explained, taking his ticket and putting his stuff back in his wallet.

Jou took one last glare at Bon and left him standing alone at the counter, presumably so he could go blow off some steam to another employee.

Bon sighed, taking a moment to hang his head.

Oh, how this had been a stupid decision.

Back at the academy Rin stirred in his sleep, muttering and mumbling about something. The door to the dorm room was open, and a curious Kuro poked his head, whooping with excitement when he saw Rin.

"Rin!" the cat shouted, shattering Rin's dream with their telepathic link. Nothing woke a person up like someone screaming inside of your head.

Rin shot awake, eyes wide and wildly looking around the room, searching for the source of the interruption.

The two-tailed black cat jumped onto his bed, purring loudly. "Rin! I'm so glad you are home!"

"Oh…." Rin's heart began to beat again, although it felt as if it may hammer out of his chest. "Kuro, it's only you." He ran a hand over the Sidhe's head absent mindedly, still trying to calm himself.

"What do you mean only me?!" Kuro asked, gently biting Rin's hand to reprimand him.

Rin laughed quietly. "You scared me that's all. Sorry I was gone for so long." He said, knowing Kuro had missed him. Over the years the two had become inseparable friends, sharing stories, fighting demons and cooking in the kitchen (although Kuro added commentary more than he cooked).

"Don't leave like that, ever again." The cat yowled loudly, showing his displeasure. "It was awful, Rin. Yukio fed me stuff from a can, and it smelled like rotten fish!"

"Heh," Rin scratched the back of his head "Yeah, Yukio can't cook."

Desperate to be understood Kuro put his white colored paws on Rin's shoulders, his green eyes boring into Rin's. "Don't ever feed my rotten fish, Rin!"

"I'm not, calm down." He said, pushing that cat off him.

Looking around the room he realized Bon's bag was still by his bed, but Bon was nowhere around. "Where'd Bon go?" he asked, wondering if he may have gone to take a shower.

"He left hours ago." Kuro informed him, hopping off the bed and onto the floor.

A doleful expression cast on Rin's face and he stood from his bed, his blanket dropping to the floor. "He left?" he asked, more to himself than Kuro.

Wanting Kuro to be wrong he strode around the dorm, finding it to be empty, save for Ukobach who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. The small demon waved hello to Rin as he passed, frowning when Rin didn't return the gesture.

It was hard to believe that Bon would just up and leave him, especially considering Bon knew how badly Rin wanted to leave, too. Wasn't it Bon who convinced him to stay in the first place? They had also been assigned together, which meant they were supposed to leave as a team, too.

Gritting his teeth Rin kicked a chair in the dining room over, starling Kuro who was standing quietly in the doorway.

"Rin?" Kuro stepped into the room, but kept his distance. Although Rin had matured the small cat knew his emotions could still unleash without warning. It was obvious he was upset, sure, but just how upset was yet to be seen.

His heart had sunk to his stomach, feeling abandoned. Even Yukio hadn't stuck around. Tears stung his eyes and his tail flipped behind him, uneasily shifting through the air.

Sensing things to be safe, for now, Kuro padded into the room and rubbed his cheek gently across Rin's leg. "It's alright, Rin. I'm here."

Sniffing back tears Rin bent down and picked Kuro up, nuzzling him to his face. He swallowed back a sob, feeling utterly lonely, and still a bit sick.

Kuro knew Shiro well, and the two would often exchange stories about his old man, laughing and moments and crying at others. Kuro was his dad's, and when they had been paired by the Grigori he couldn't push the fondness that he felt away. He'd never tell Kuro, or anyone, but having Kuro was like having a small piece of his dad, and at times like this could offer comfort no one else could.

He snuggled the cat for a moment longer, getting ahold of his emotions."I know, Kuro." He said, with an affectionate scratch behind the ears. "What'd you say we get packed?" he asked, forcing a smile down to Kuro and he set him back onto the floor.

"Yay, yay!" the cat frolicked through the room, following Rin as he began to make his way back up the stairs. "A trip, a trip! We are going on a trip!" he chatted happily. "Rin, no squid this time. Squid is bad."

Unable to help himself Rin smile and chuckled. Kuro's upbeat attitude was contagious, that was for sure. "Nope, no squid this time, buddy."

Together the two went into Rin's room, and as Rin took a backpack out of his closet Kuro hopped onto his desk to observe. "And no rotting things! They stink!"

Rin grabbed a few shirts from his closet and threw them on his bed. "Geeze, what demons do you want to fight, then?" he asked, rummaging around to find some jeans.

"I wouldn't mind fighting a curry demon…." Kuro said, eyes glazing over with lust, daydreaming of a giant curry beast, one that could only be defeated by being eaten.

"Yeah, and its demonic power could be turning all curry into boxed curry!" Rin said, throwing some socks onto the growing pile of clothes.

Kuro snorted, his whiskers splayed in displeasure. "Ew! No, Rin!" he yowled, watching as a Rin threw a small container of Flitz polish and a cloth onto the pile.

"Well," Rin grabbed some extra socks and began stuffing his backpack, not bothering to fold anything. "Then you shouldn't make curry into a demon." He grunted as he tried to stuff the last of his clothes away, forcing the zipper to close the crammed backpack.

He walked back over to his closet and pulled a long, black sleeved shirt from a hanger, then grabbed a pair of black jeans and a belt. Kuro jumped out of the way when Rin laid the clothes on his desk and began to strip, wanting to change before he left.

"I was talking about good demons." Kuro retorted, watching Rin discard his shirt onto the floor.

Rin stopped when he looked at the article of clothing, realizing it was Bon's. He'd forgotten that Bon had given him the hoodie just this morning. The memory left a sour taste in his mouth, so he kicked the hoodie under his bed and slid his shirt on.

After he remember the hoodie was Bon's he also remember the sweat pants were too, so he quickly took them off and kicked them to join the hoodie. While he wasn't one for spiteful actions he had to admit, the thought of burning the hoodie and sweatpants was mildly appealing.

"Good demons are few and far between." Rin said, grabbing his jeans and putting them on.

"You're a good demon." Kuro said, watching Rin put his belt on. "Yukio is a good demon. I'm a good demon. There are plenty of good demons in the world."

"Pft." Rin dismissed Kuro's assessment. "I guess we all just congregate in one place."

Now fully dressed he took a moment to glance around the room, making sure he wasn't going to forget anything.

"Phone?" Kuro asked, going down the check list the demon cat had long sense developed.

It became a ritual of sorts. At first Rin would leave, realize he'd forgotten something, and then trudge back to his room. It wouldn't be till later in the day he'd find that another item had been left in his room, one that he would have to also retrieve. The result was missed lunches and showing up late to classes, which Kuro quickly grew sick of.

"Oh, right." Rin opened a drawer and withdrew his cell phone and changer, then stuffed it into a side pocket of his backpack.

"Sword?" Kuro watched as Rin nodded and took his key out of another drawer, then jammed it into his dresser. Turning the key it clicked into place, and Rin opened the drawer to relieve not clothes, but the Koma sword, fully sheathed and ready to go.

He withdrew it and slung it over his shoulder, now putting the key in the same pocket as his phone.

"Wallet?"

Rin patted his back pocket, nodding that he had it. "I remembered that."

"Hair clip?"

Rin squinted at the suggested item, thinking again of Bon. "I'll be fine without it." He said stubbornly.

"Snacks?"

"Snacks?" Rin repeated the question back, giving Kuro a curious look. "Since when do I pack snacks on a mission?"

"Since I'm going with you, silly!" Kuro said, hopping onto the floor when Rin grabbed his backpack and slung it over his other shoulder. "Snacks are important."

Scanning the room one last time Rin slid his tennis shoes on, and left the room a complete mess. His closet had clothes hanging on the floor, coat hangers amiss, and random trinkets laying around that Rin had thought about bringing then decided against it.

"Yukio will be pissed." He thought to himself with a smirk, satisfied he could at least get back at his brother for his abandonment.

As they walked down the stairs Rin looked over his hands, peeling away skin that was flaking off from his burns. His skin was still a bright pink, but the pain had subdued. They were incredibly soft to the touch, which was unnerving. It was obvious they could be hurt again at the slightest touch.

Still, if anyone thought for a second he was going to stay put while everyone did all the dirty work they had another thing coming.

He wondered for a moment if this hadn't been planned in one way or another. His old insecurities came rising up, nagging him, and insisting that he'd been left behind on purpose.

It would be easier if the son of Satan wasn't around, he was sure. No risk of blue flames, or an out of control demon. No one would have to worry about saving his ass, or watching him go berserk.

The feeling sent ice running through his veins, his stomach curling in fear and alienation.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, little brother?" the voice stopped Rin just as he was walking out the door.

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, gathering up all his patience. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice dark and void.

"Ooohh, someone isn't very happy." Mephisto said, strolling out of the shadows, still dressed in his ridiculous outfit.

Typically Rin would have made a smart comment, but he clenched his jaw and began walking again, ignoring his old principal as he whisked by. He was already late, and didn't need to be held up by some stupid comments, or jeers.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked Rin, not the least bit detoured by his actions. No, instead of being baffled he merely matched pace with Rin, walking along next to him as if they were enjoying a nice evening stroll.

"I'll figure it out." He said sharply, clutching his backpack harder.

Kuro looked from one to the other, sure Rin would explode at any moment. "Do you have any money?" Mephisto asked, knowing he didn't.

Rin abruptly stopped walking, fangs barred and tail lashing out. "What the hell do you want?" his voice rose in anger. "If you aren't here to help, then go the fuck away!"

"My, my. What a temper." Mephisto chided, hooking his index finger around his chin, looking thoughtful. "Here I was thinking you'd grown. Alas, I suppose some things never change."

Rin stood quietly, shaking with the effort it took to not fly off the handle. He resumed his fast pace walking as he tried to get away from his agitator. Some people would call it running, he called it staying out of exorcist prison.

"What I really came for what to offer you some assistance. After all, that is what family does, doesn't it?" Mephisto dove his hands into his pocket and withdrew a key and a wallet, much like he'd given Bon. This key, however, was different. The bow was made of purple glass, was larger, and the key itself was made of gold.

Rin stopped walking again, looking back with mild interest.

"This is the Infinity Key, which will take you anywhere. This has your credentials, and some money." He explained, taking a few steps to close the gap between them and handing the key over first, then the wallet.

Rin expression turned from one of silent furry to shock. "Really?" he took the wallet and key, looking at them with slight hesitation. He wondered if this wasn't some trick Mephisto was trying to pull.

"Just be sure to return the key when you get back. Oh, and if you could, try not to do anything stupid. This is your first mission, and I don't want to deal with the Grigori if you act dumb, or irrational." His voice was absolutely oozing with burden.

Rin glared back, not bothering to reply. Instead he turned on his heel and headed for the nearest door, which happened to be a small shop that had already closed for the evening.

"You'll be wanting the Aso No Tsukasa hotel." Mephisto told Rin as he inserted the key into the locked store.

"Thanks." Rin said, glancing back as Mephisto gave an imaginary tip of his hat, turned into a small white dog, and then pranced away into the night.

"What a weirdo." Rin muttered, Kuro meowing in agreement.

Thinking of the hotel Rin turned the key and opened the door. Bright light lit up the shadows surrounding him, and voices could be heard. Some shouted commands, others chatted idly by. From the door he could see the reception desk, so he guessed it was linked to the front door of the hotel. Nice.

At least he wouldn't have to wonder around like an idiot, or have ended up in a supply closet. That would have been a crappy situation.

Kuro stuck close to his heel as they walked through the door, it closing gently behind them.

Heat rushed over him, so hot it could easily be described as overwhelming, like opening a hot oven door. A group of exorcists ran by, each covered in a thin layer of soot and ash. Their black coats were a dirty grey, and everyone's hair and faces were the same ashy color. It was a surreal since, and Rin stood in the lobby for a moment, watching silently when two exorcists shouted for him to move.

He stepped to the side quickly, observing as they carried a smaller female exorcist who was unconscious. She had light burns on her hands and face, and a few shallow cuts that ripped through her clothes down to her skin.

"Who is she?" A Doctor came forward out of a hall that was bustling with activity. Rin recognized it as the nerve center for the operation.

"Akiko, Koari, Tamer. Upper 2nd class." The exorcist explained before leaving with his partner back outside.

Evidently there wasn't enough time for more words to be exchanged, as the Doctor didn't care or try asking for more information. He quickly jotted the information down on a piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket, then stuck his fingers to the woman's neck, taking her pulse.

"I need some hands over here!" the man yelled, looking at his watch to time her heartbeat.

Rin wasted no time stepping forward; checking in at the counter could wait. He dropped his bag onto the floor and stepped forward, quickly rolling his sleeves up to get them out of the way.

"What can I do?" he asked, following instructions quickly to move the woman into another room.

They passed through the nerve center and into what should have been a conference hall. Instead there were cots set in rows, full with exorcists who had been injured and were receiving attention. Some had minor wounds, while others had curtains pulled around their beds leaving Rin to wonder.

"Set her here." The man said gruffly, and Rin complied, still looking around at all the people. He'd gingerly picked the woman up and carried her bridal style, and now set her down, so gently he could have been moving a sleeping child.

"What did this?" he asked, Kuro jumping up onto his shoulder. The little cat never did well when people were hurting around him, it made him edgy and sad. His nails pricked into Rin's shirt as he sat against Rin's head, the close contact comforting him.

"Stray salamanders or hellhounds. They have been showing up all over the place. The salamanders are manageable, but the hounds have been appearing in packs. They mauled a small group of First Class just this morning. Where have you been? This is old news." he said, frowning at Rin who clearly hadn't been briefed.

"I just came in from the academy." Rin explained, tucking his hands behind his back to hide his wounds.

"Oh, well go check in then. The hotel clerk will instruct you from here." He said, urging Rin to the door so he could get going. Not having enough help was bad, but having idiotic help was worse. At least if Rin wasn't there he couldn't get hurt.

Rin nodded and traced his steps back to the lobby, finding his backpack had been kicked aside and out of the way. He picked it up and went to the reception desk, handing his new ID over to the clerk.

"Name and rank?" the woman asked, typing information in on a computer at lightning speed.

"Okumura, Rin. Lower second class." He said, watching as she nodded and continued to assault the keyboard. Her hair was thrown into a messy pony tail and she had large bags under her blood shot eyes.

He guessed the poor woman had just been thrown into the middle of all the chaos, without a real clue as to what was going on. "Are you with the Order?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nope, I've just been told I'd get one hell of a bonus if I didn't ask questions. Your room is six hundred and sixty six." Rin cringed at the number, but kept silent as he listened. "Take the hallway over there, to your left is the elevator, go to level six."

"Here are your instructions, you are to go get a badge and check in at conference hall 3." She explained, handing Rin an envelope and a key card to his room.

"Thank you." Rin gave a small bow of his head and left the counter, Kuro looking back at the woman to meow his own thanks.

As Rin waited for the elevator he opened the envelope, scanning its contents. There was a typed letter, reviewing the instructions to check in, and a breakdown of what exorcists were doing, each assigned by rank and meister.

Doctors and tamers were tending to the wounded, Aria and tamers were seeing over evacuations, and Dragoons and Knights were fighting demons. It looked like he was going to be in on most of the action, much to his delight.

The second page was an overview of the city, which wasn't pretty to look at.

"What's it say?" Kuro asked, standing up and walking around Rin's shoulder to get a better look.

"Just explaining what is happening. Exorcists have been paired by class and dispersed through the city. Lower level demons are spawning all over the place. Roads and blocked preventing medical supplies and evacuations. " he said, sighing and letting his hand fall to his waist.

The elevator doors opened and Rin stepped in, smacking the number six button. On floor three they stopped, and when the doors opened to allow its new passengers on Rin's jaw almost fell from his face.

There stood Konekomaru and Shima. Both looked like they were ready to faint, covered in ash and hunched over in exhaustion.

Shima had his staff in his hands and was leaning on it for support. Apparently he'd tried to wash the soot from his face, as it was smeared with dark streaks. His black t-shirt sported the Blue Cross symbol, but was burnt with holes scatted across the chest, and for some reason he was missing a shoe.

Konekomaru was in better shape, although terribly dirty. His glasses were the only thing void of grime, which allowed him to see Rin standing in the elevator.

"Rin!" he gasped, taken aback by his sudden appearance.

Shima looked up from the floor with a weak "Huh?" wondering if Neko hadn't started to become delusional.

"Hey guys…." Rin said, void of his normal peppy tone. They looked like such shit he couldn't even act happy to see them.

Shima reached his staff out and jabbed Rin, checking to make sure he was really standing there. His exhaustion had him feeling lethargic at best.

Rin grabbed the end of the staff and tore it from his hands. "Don't poke me!"

"What are you doing here?" Konekomaru asked, stepping into the elevator with Shima in toe just before the doors closed.

Shima hit the six button, despite it already being lit up. "A bath, my kingdom for a bath." he whined.

"Shima, you don't have a tub in here." Rin pointed out, earning a dismissive wave from his ash covered friend. "I just got here, Mephisto gave me a key to get here."

"But your hands." Konekomaru glanced at his hands, which he hid behind his back quickly.

"It's nothing." He insisted, turning the conversation to other matters. "Has Bon gotten here yet?"

Shima shook his head. "He will be here in a few hours, he took the train. I'm surprised you two didn't come together."

Rin snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're telling me."

Konekomaru pushed his glasses back up his nose, giving Rin a knowing look. "He left without telling you, didn't he?"

Rin didn't say anything, but they both took his silence as confirmation. Konekomaru gave him a comforting smile, seeing that it had upset him.

"Don't be mad at him, he's done it to everyone. If he thinks there is something that needs to be done, he does it." Shima explained sympathetically.

"So." Run shrugged his shoulder, knowing he was acting a bit childish. "He could have said something."

Konekomaru nodded in agreement and the elevator came to a stop." Which room is yours?"

Blushing, Rin didn't answer right away. They stepped out of the elevator together and before they parted way Rin muttered, "Six hundred and sixty six."

Shima instantly burst into laughter. "You're kidding!?"

Rin pulled his key card out of his pocket to show them, glad someone found it funny, at least.

"That is hilarious!" Shima shouted, quaking with laughter.

Even Konekomaru was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "If you want, we can switch rooms. I know I don't mind." He said, not knowing if Rin was sensitive on the subject.

"Like hell! We are keeping our room, his is perfect for him!" Shima said, wiping a tear from his eye. The other one trickled down his cheek, leaving a streak where it cleaned the ash away.

"Whatever. I'm going to unpack. I'll catch you guys later, okay?" he said, following the arrow that pointed to the right, indicating rooms 640 and above where located down that hall.

Shima, who was still fighting off a giggle fit nodded and followed Konekomaru who waved goodbye, saying he would text him.

Rin walked the short distance to his room and slid his key card in the door, pushing the handle down when it unlocked. A burst of cool air hit his face and Rin sighed in appreciation. At least his room wasn't as hot as the lobby.

He flicked the flights on, taking in the simple, yet elegant room.

It was true Japanese style, the two beds laying close to the wooden floor which was slightly raised, separating it from the tatami mats. There was a small table and cushions for seating, and a short, but long, dresser that held a flat screen TV.

Over all it was a step up from his dorm, so he didn't mind, even if it was smaller.

He set his backpack on his bed, and kept his sword on his shoulder. "You stay here, I'm going to go check in with the Order." He told Kuro, who was busy burring himself in the thick comforter.

Not hearing any complaints he slipped back out the door into the hall, making sure he had grabbed his phone and wallet on the way out.

He went back into the lobby and wondered until he found the conference room, and then approached a large table that had been set up. A small sign was perched at the front, indicating that it was the check in table.

Rin recognized the man who greeted him as one of the exorcists from the concert incident. He swallowed, hoping there wouldn't be any issues.

"Ah, Mr. Okumura. Glad you could make it, finally." He said, shifting through a plastic bin that had numerous name tags. He pulled one with Rin's name on it and set it on the table, then began searching for another.

"Did your roommate arrive yet?" he asked.

"No. I don't even know who that is." Rin said, picking his nametag up, unsure what to do with it.

"Mr. Surugo, I believe." He said, looking down at a paper as he held Bon's nametag in his hand.

With his free hand he pointed to the paper, tapping Bon's name which was jotted down directly next to Rin's. "Yeah, you two are together for his mission, so same rooms."

Just his luck, he was going to be stuck with the one person he didn't want to see right now. "No, he didn't come with me. He is supposed to be here soon, though."

"Oh," the man put the badge back into the bin, then grabbed a paper that he handed to Rin. "Well, you both are to be stationed at the base of Mt. Aso. We have three teams of exorcists who are taking turns attempting to locate the high level demon causing the disruption."

He handed Rin another paper, this one of a map. "Here is where your camp is stationed." He pointed out the small red X that was about two and a half miles away. All up hill. Through lava.

Rin inhaled and starred at the sheet. "I don't suppose we will be getting a lift, then?"

The exorcist laughed gruffly. "You're funny, kid. You leave when your partner gets here. Until then do what you want, but feel free to help out. Oh, and keep your name tag on you at all times. We need to be able to identify people."

Rin swallowed hard, hoping the man wasn't talking about needing to identify his body. Things couldn't be that dangerous, right? There were so many exorcists around, after all, so it should be reasonably safe.

Rin stopped as he was getting ready to leave, and turned back to the table. "Is my brother going to be here at all?" he asked, wondering where Yukio was.

Initially he figured Yukio had left when the whole thing started, but he hadn't seen his brother in the recovery hall. There was a small possibility he'd been put with the Dragoon class, but Rin doubted it, Yukio's healing skills were superb.

"Not until they cancel Exwire classes, which is unlikely."

"Huh. Thanks." Now Rin was wondering where Yukio had gone to back at the dorm, and felt a bit foolish. Maybe Yukio hadn't just left him after all? Maybe he was blowing things out of proportion?

He wondered back through the lobby and to his room, all the while pondering over his insecurities. It was a bit silly, wasn't it, to be angry at someone for doing their job? But, then again, that wasn't what really had him upset, was it?

No, it wasn't that he was gone. It was that Bon hadn't said good-bye. He hadn't told Rin he'd catch him later, or that he'd be in touch. No, he just left, like it meant nothing.

Rin's stomach curled at the thought. Yes, that was it. Bon had left him like it wasn't a big deal; like he wasn't important; like he didn't matter.

Kuro attempted to greet Rin when he walked into the hotel room, but Rin quickly turned to enter the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." He said, shutting the door behind him effectively locking Kuro out.

"Rin!" The cat pawed at the door, his claws gently scrapping the wood, fully knowing that Rin was upset.

Ignoring the cat Rin turned the shower on, turned the knob to hot and stripped out of his clothes. Steam quickly filled the bathroom and Rin stepped under the stream of water, sighing as it stung his skin. The water was a bit hot for his hands, so he put them up on the wall, letting the water flow through his hair and down his back.

The gentle pain allowed his thoughts to wonder, occasionally thinking about Bon but not completely focusing on him. He gritted his teeth, putting his forehead to the wall. He didn't understand why he was so bothered over Bon leaving.

Christ, it wasn't like he'd be gone forever, but hell. Why hadn't he said bye? He could have at least let Rin know he was leaving.

Then again, it wasn't like Bon had an obligation to explain to him where he went, or what he was doing. Just because they'd been together nonstop for the past few days didn't mean anything, or because they'd saved each other's life on a few occasions. That was what friends were for…..right?

Just because Bon was terribly attractive, intelligent, and kind hearted didn't mean anything….right?

"Ugh." Rin pushed himself off the wall and set to washing himself, struggling to keep his mind off Bon.

He grabbed the complimentary bottle of shampoo and squirted some in his hair, scrubbed, then rinsed. Next came his tail, then his body. It was a quick process, and didn't do anything to calm his nerves.

Giving up on the shower he turned the water off and stepped out onto the tile, grabbing a towel from the towel rack. Shoving his wet hair out of his face he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into the room, snatching his sword from the wall he'd lent it against.

"Sorry, Kuro." He said, looking down at the demonic cat who was still sitting outside the door, patiently waiting on Rin.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Kuro asked, following Rin to bed.

Rin set his sword down next to his bed and crawled under the blankets, not caring if he was only in a towel. It wasn't like anyone was around to see.

"Kuro," Rin sighed and rolled over, looking at the cat who had nuzzled himself into the blankets on the other bed. "What do you think of Bon?"

If a cat could give a quizzical look Rin was sure Kuro would have. "Bon? He is nice. I like Bon. He is a good friend."

Rin frowned to himself, observing how easy it was for Kuro to except that Bon had up and left while he'd been asleep. "Yeah, but don't you think he is kind of a jerk for leaving like that?"

Kuro yawned deeply, standing up to circle a few times in place then laid back down. "Shiro used to leave all the time for work." His eyes closed and an ear twitched.

"Huh…" Rin pulled the blankets up close to his chin, thinking that was Kuro said was very accurate.

There were often time when his dad would leave and they would stay at the monastery. The twins often figured it was church related work, but now they knew the truth, the Paladin had been off fighting demons. Not that they ever cared, staying with Maruta had always been a blast. Once he even let them draw on the wall, although later he swore he knew nothing about it.

The fond memories lulled him into sleep not knowing Bon was having his own issues to deal with.

"Rin seemed pretty upset with you"

Bon reread the text for the fifth time, snapping his phone shut with aggravation. He knew the moment he stepped foot into that fucking storage room he'd made a mistake, and now he was going to have to suffer the consequences.

In a way it was completely uncalled for, all he had wanted was for Rin to get better. He hadn't left, smirking to himself, proud of his accomplishment of leaving early without his friend. Then again, he hadn't stopped, or turned around, when he knew he was doing something wrong.

Now it seemed it didn't matter. Somehow Rin had found a way to get to the hot zone without him, and to make matter worse he'd run into Shima and Konekomaru. While Niko may make the situation better he cringed to think of what Shima said. The last thing Shima was known for was his tact, or sympathy.

"Ugh." Bon scratched the back of his head in agitation.

"Why do I care so much, anyway?" he begrudgingly muttered to himself.

A small voice in the back of his mind chided him with the answer. "Because you like him."

His eyebrows furrowed at the assessment. Unfortunately for him, his lifetime training as a Buddhist was coming to kick him in the ass, full throttle. One of the more important rules he lived by was acceptance; understanding that opinions were opinions, but must be changed when faced with facts.

Right now he was faced with a whole lot of facts. One, Rin had a personality that, at times, melted his heart. How he had taken in and cared for that demon child, and how he had cried for days after he disappeared. How, even after Konekomaru had given him the cold shoulder, Rin didn't hesitate to safe him from a demon.

Two, Rin was so good it pissed him off. His willingness to sacrifice his own self for the benefit of others was so profound it could easily be considered a fault. Rin was brave, selfless, reckless, and while he could be an absolute moron had a wonderful sense of humor.

Three Rin was absolutely, drop dead attractive. This conclusion had only been made in the 14 hour train ride he'd been forced to endure. After hours of contemplation and meditation he'd realized that Rin's eyes were beautiful, his figure was delicious and well fuck, he even liked his tail (an admission that caused his cheeks to flare bright red).

Well, at least he had his priorities straight. When he got off the train the first thing he'd do was kick some demonic ass then make Rin forgive him.

Minutes later the train pulled into the station and Bon pulled his bag down from overhead.

Haven dropped all of its passengers off at earlier stops the train was completely void, making it easy to walk down the aisles and off the train.

He gave a respectful nod of his head to the conductor as he stepped into the inferno that was once known as Aso, Japan.

Just as the news reported flames had engulfed almost everything, buildings now burnt to the ground, glowing with dying ember. Small streams of lava strung across the ground, making Bon cautiously step from the train platform and onto the sidewalk.

He looked up, wondering if he could see the stars, only to find the sky littered with smoke and dust.

"This is going to be a fun trip." He said to himself, carefully avoiding a small pool of cooling lava as he began to long trek to the hotel.

Luckily Konekomaru had text him to address and directions from the train station, so the walk, while treacherously hot, was easy enough to follow.

An hour later he found himself in the lobby, dripping with sweat and out of breath. Both Shima and Niko had left out the part of demonic hound roaming the city in packs. Unaware of the looming threat he took an ally way to avoid a barricaded road, only to find himself face to face with three ferocious beasts.

Thankfully he had his pistol handy and was able to exterminate all but one. He'd lost the last dog close to the hotel when he passed through the protective barrier around the hotel. It had repelled from the barrier like a mosquito zapped by electricity.

Agitated and sweaty Bon checked in to the hotel and Order, grabbed his name badge and made his way up to the hotel room.

"You'll be rooming with Rin Okumura, is this a problem?" the man at the check in table had asked.

Like a dog with raised hackles Bon had responded less than professional, asking the man "Why the hell would it be?"

As he made the trek to the room his head raced, pounding with anticipation and anxiety. Would Rin yell at him, cuss at him, tell him to piss off and insist on getting a different room?

He slid the key card into the door and peered into the room, seeing all the lights were off and the AC was on, welcoming him into the room with cool air.

"Rin?" he set his bag down by the room, and stepped further into the room, peeking around the bathroom wall.

There was Rin, half naked in bed, sleeping.

Bon let out a small, quiet laugh. Go figure he'd be asleep. "Rin." He whispered, wondering how dead to the world he was.

When Rin didn't stir he set his bag down on the other bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. The cold water from the faucet felt incredible, so he took an extra few minutes to run a damp wash cloth through this hair, cleaning the ash from his blond mohawk.

Feeling much better he changed into the pair of clothes Mephisto had given him, leaving the sweatshirt in the bag and sticking with just the sweatpants. What could he say? They were comfortable and warm.

When he went to sit down on the edge of the bed he didn't see the small black cat curled up, and promptly sat on him, causing Kuro to yowl in displeasure.

"Gah!" Bon leapt to his feet, whirling around to see what had mad that god awful noise.

"Kuro!" he hissed, agitation and guilt clashing together. "What're you doing on the bed!?"

The cat glared at him, green eyes shining at the light from outside filtered through his eyes. Fortunately for Bon he was unable to hear the cat, as that privilege was preserved for demonic entities only. Had he been able to understand Kuro he would have been met with endless verbal assaults, and a few nasty insults.

With one last look of resentment Kuro padded his way to the other side of the bed and lay back down, turning his back to Bon.

Sighing Bon put his head to his hands, rubbing his face in frustration. Outside an explosion could be heard in the distance and Bon groaned. The world was on fire and the only thing he could worry about was his feelings toward another person.

He glanced back up at Rin in his half naked state and decided he couldn't take it. Even with Rin asleep he felt the tension was too much. His feelings of guilt, aggravation and pure confusion were too much for him to handle.

His strong points were logic, learning, assessment, leadership and killing demons; not mushy gushy bullshit that made his head spin.

Standing up and going over to his bag he rummaged for his phone and text Shima, asking what room they were in.

It took a few minutes for a response but once he got it he was out the hotel door and down the hall, heading for Shima and Niko's room.

A knock on the door was answered quickly, and Niko smiled at Bon, although he looked exhausted. "Hey Bon, we were wondering when you would get here." He said, standing to the side so Bon could come in.

Both had taken a shower and changed their clothes, taking the rare opportunity to relax. Konekomaru was in his pajamas and Shima was lounging in his boxers and a t shirt.

Shima was sitting on his bed, cleaning his staff when he glanced up at Bon. "Uh….dude, where is your shirt?"

Bon grumbled something inarticulate and took a seat on the edge of Konekomaru's bed, a trouble expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Konekomaru asked, sitting down across from Bon and next to Shima.

They both were studying him, watching as he crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh.

"Rin is just annoying." He said, stubbornly unwilling to admit the real reason for his discomfort. God, what would they think if he said he had a crush on a guy?

Unconvinced Shima laughed slightly. "Bon, Rin always annoys you. You don't let it bother you enough to go roaming around half naked, though."

Konekomaru looked at Shima, eyebrows raised and nodding his head to illustrate he'd made a good point. "He is right, you know. Seriously, Bon, what's wrong?"

Feeling pressure from his friends made Bon antsy, so he stood and went to look out the hotel window, watching the small fires flicker in the distance.

"Bon's got a secretly." Shima sang, springing from the bed and going over to Bon, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow. "Who is it Bon? Izumo? Tell me you don't have a fling going on with Izumo!?"

"Chill out. I wouldn't touch Pokebrows with a 10 foot pole." Bon muttered, leaning his back against the glass window. His eyes drifted to the floor as he avoided both Shima and Konekomaru's gaze.

Konekomaru squinted his eyes at Bon and gave him a hard look, taking a moment to think over the possibilities. "Bon," he remained sitting, despite his urge to get up and look at Bon face to face. "Are you gay?"

Bon's cheeks flare, heating with embarrassment. He wasn't a lair though, so denying the accusation was out of the question.

In his silence Shima looked back at Konekomaru with shock. "Niko, why would you say that?! Of course Bon isn't gay." He countered. Bon had looked at women plenty of times with him.

Sure, Bon had never taken one of his magazines or dated a girl, but what about that chick from their temple? The one who made the swords? Bon had a huge crush on her when they were young.

The lack of argument from Bon made Shiam turn back around. "Right?" he asked, looking for confirmation.

"I don't know."Bon finally muttered, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. He crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling exposed.

Shima sat back down on the bed, his mouth slightly ajar in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah really." Bon sighed, feeling both relieved and abashed.

Telling the two closest people in his life felt good, he never liked hiding things or keeping secrets. Having his friends on his side was important, but right now he just felt like he wanted to hide away in a corner. The thought of being less of a guy was an embarrassment, and he worried their relationship may change.

"Well….." Konekomaru took a moment to decide what to say. He didn't care about Bon's preference, but he was curious about what brought this all on so suddenly. "Who are you interested in?"

"Not sure I'm ready to talk about that one." He said, knowing they would both really freak the hell out.

Shima gave a one shouldered shrug. "I guess we will figure it out eventually."

Suspicious Konekomaru kept his eyes on Bon, watching for the slightest sign of weakness. "Why did you leave Rin's room?"

"He snores too loud." Bon explained without hesitation, not missing a beat and shamefully lying with perfection.

"Pfft," Shima went back to polishing his staff, feeding a rag through one of the rings and rubbing furiously against the gold "No joke there, he could start an earthquake."

Bon let out a silent sigh of relief, glad that neither of them had been more suspicious. "So, you guys really don't care, huh?" he asked, looking back up at Niko and Shima.

"Nope." Shima said, taking his staff apart, unscrewing the pole down into three separate pieces. "Different strokes for different folks."

Konekomaru rolled his eyes at Shima's crude assessment. "Of course we don't care, Bon. You're still our friend. Just….just don't keep things bottled up like that. It isn't healthy." He said, taking his glasses off and setting them aside on the nightstand by his bed.

Shima stood, gathering up his staff, and clasped Bon on the shoulder. "And do me a favor, just because I'm hot that doesn't mean you can hit on me."

Bon growled and took a swing at Shima, who dodged it without much effort, laughing all the while. "Like hell, Shima, you perverted bastard!"

"Oh geeze, I'm going to bed." Konekomaru grumbled, shoving himself under his blankets and rolling over to face the wall, his back to both his friends.

"Ew! You mean you're going to make Bon sleep with me?!" Shima squealed, delighted with himself for getting such a rise out of Bon, who lunged to tackle him.

"You asshole!" Bon shouted, pinning Shima down to the floor. He grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. "Take it back!"

The mix of pain and amusement came out as a laugh and Shima shook his head no, unable to help himself. "No way! You sleep on the floor you-" Bon twisted Shima's arm further up his back "Ahhh! Okay, okay! Mercy, mercy!"

Bon released Shima and stood up, shoving Shima lightly when he got to his feet. "Jerk." He grumbled.

Shima chuckled as he put his staff pieces away inside his coat pocket that was hanging up inside the small closet they had. "I'm only pulling your chain. You know I won't make you sleep on the floor."

"May be a better option. I might catch an STD if I get too close to you." Bon smirked, closing his eyes and crossing his arms triumphantly.

Shima threw a pillow at Bon's face. "Whatever, chicken boy."

"Would you two shut up? We have to be up early for our assignments." Konekomaru muttered from under his covers.

"Sorry." Bon and Shima both said in unison, knowing they were being annoying.

The two climbed into bed after Shima flicked off the lights, but it was a while before Bon fell asleep. His thoughts were constantly wandering back to Rin, anxious to see and speak to him. He yawned and stretched, figuring he'd go back to the hotel first thing and see Rin.


	13. Chapter 13

~*~ Rin dreams of hard lessons learned, and Bon is given a reminder about karma~*~

* * *

"But Dad, I don't understand." Rin sobbed, burying his face into his father's cassock.

School had been terrible, and the seven year old had gotten into another fight. He tried to do what his dad had said, telling a teacher, but it hadn't made a difference. As soon as the teacher left his classmates had gone back to teasing him. Aggravation, frustration and rage had welt up in him, the harsh taste of malice words stinging him one too many times.

He didn't remember punching the kid in the face, or the pain that shot through his little fist shaking him to the bone. The deafening crunch of the other boy's nose, the blood that ran down his face, that hadn't mattered. What mattered was Yukio who had watched from afar, dashing to Rin's defense as the bully fell to his knees, screaming senselessly for help. Only then did he realize what he'd done.

That was what Rin would tell his father as they sat in the principal's office. How the adults hadn't helped, how the boy continued his relentless teasing, and how Yukio had yelled at a teacher. The scornful look of the principal had tempted Rin to lash out, to scream his own defense, but his father controlled the situation with all the ease and grace that raising two young boys could offer.

It wasn't until they got home that Shiro was able to dissect his son's actions, sending the little boy sprawling into tears as he searched for an explanation. Although it wasn't the first time Rin had brawled, and Shiro knew it wouldn't be the last, every fight brought a new challenge, a new experience for the father to understand.

The old man sighed, hugging his son closer to him, ignoring the snot and tears that wiped onto his shoulder. "Rin, sometimes people don't realize what they are saying."

Rin sniffed hard and tried to blink back tears. His voice caught in his throat sending him into a light coughing fit as he sputtered out his confusion. "B-but why d-d-do they say those things?"

Looking through his glasses Shiro ran a hand through Rin's short hair, brushing his messy mop from his face. "Because Rin, people make fun of the things they don't understand."

More tears threatened to spill down the young boy's cheek, still hurting from the comments the other kids had made. While he didn't comprehend the exact meaning of their teasing he knew enough to understand the hatred behind their words.

"My Mom says little boys shouldn't live with a priest!" one had said, while another insisted that Shiro wasn't his dad at all. That was the last comment Rin remembered before returning to his senses as he was taken by the hand and brought to the office.

Rin gave a pathetic nod, wiping his face and nose roughly with the back of his sleeve, trying to put on his best brave face. He hated being a cry baby in front of his Dad.

Shiro leaned back on his knees, both hands placed on his son's shoulders. "Rin, listen to me. Just because someone makes you mad that doesn't mean you hurt them."

Rin's bottom lip quivered and his nose ran again. He inhaled a shaky breath. "What'd I do then, Dad? They make me so mad."

Pulling his sleeve down Shiro gently wiped a stray tear from Rin's face, silently bemoaning his difficult child. Why was it always Rin? Yes, Yukio was picked on, but Rin took it to heart, always. It was pathetically heart wrenching, and it always left the priest searching for the right words.

"You love them, Rin. Love is the only thing that will fix hate." His wisdom surpassed Rin, flying over his head like a kite.

Confused, but not wanting to seem disobedient Rin nodded again, his face now tear stained and nose still helplessly dripping.

Knowing he didn't understand Shiro sighed, and tried again. "Next time Rin, remember how much you love me, and how much you love Yukio. Think about that love and wonder if they have it, because they might not."

Concern replaced the doleful look on the youngster's face. The last stray tears fell from his eyes as he tried to comprehend the lesson he was being taught. "Why wouldn't they? They have daddies too."

Shiro nodded in agreement, thankful the waterworks had stopped. "They do, and some even have mommies, but you know what?"

Rin shook his head no, so Shiro continued. "That doesn't mean their mommy or daddy loves them as much as I do. Wouldn't that make you mad and jealous, if you didn't have a daddy that loved you?"

A silent moment followed, Rin's young mind working furiously to process the scenario his father had presented him. "You mean they don't give them sukiyaki like you do, or build snowmen, or give them piggy back rides?"

"Nope. Which is why they can be such jerks." Shiro explained with a smile.

Rin stood in front of his father who was still crouched down to his level, watching him to make sure he wasn't joking again. When he realized he was being serious a fresh batch of tears sprang from his eyes, causing his father's eyes to bulge in surprise.

"What's wrong now?" the man asked, frantically wondering what erroneous thing he'd said.

"T-t-t-hat is s-s-s-o sad!" Rin blubbered, choking on his own tears causing himself to cough again. "Everyone needs a-a-a good da-da-daddy like you!"

Shiro's heart melted and he drew his son into another tight embrace. "Oh, my Rin. It's alright. Love can come from so many places, you'll see."

With tears in his eyes Rin sat up in bed, his hotel room phone ringing continuously. His heart ached, not because of the lesson his father had attempted to teach him, but at the memory. The way his father held him, the smell of his cologne, the feel of his clothes.

The empty hole in his heart grew and he bit his lip, absent mindedly drawing a bead of blood. Relentlessly the phone rang, each high pitched "Pprriinnngg" cutting into his sleep laden mind like an axe into wood.

Gathering his emotions he allowed the phone to ring a moment longer before snatched it off the bed side table. "Hullo?"

"Good morning. We are just giving you a courtesy phone call to wake you. All member of the True Cross are expected to be in conference hall one by 7am." The woman on the other end of the line was entirely too cheerful for it being six in the morning.

"Thanks." Rin grumbled, slamming the phone back down on the receiver.

He rolled back over, looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts swimming with memories of his father. His heart aching he rolled over, remembering that fateful moment Shiro had stabbed his True Cross emblem into his heart, all to save Rin.

Tears stinging his eyes he rolled over, then saw something that made his blood run cold. There, sitting quietly on top of the blankets of the other bed, was a bag.

In the middle of chaos it was known that people would cling to the familiar; something, anything for their reeling mind to grasp. This unusual instinct caused Rin to get up and use the restroom, one of the first things he always did in the morning. Before leaving the bathroom he grabbed his pants and belt, properly dressing himself from the waist down.

Still with a sleeping mind he ambled back into the room, eyes locked on the bag. It was something you didn't want to look at, but something you looked at none the less. Like a car wreck or a crying stranger. His stomach turned and he reached out.

He grabbed the shoulder strap and pulled it up in the air, spilling the contents onto the bed. Kuro, stirred awake by the commotion, lifted his head and looked at Rin who stared at the mala beads with a blank expression.

"Did Bon come in last night?" he asked, hoping that it had been someone else.

Someone else who used mala beads, who wore the same size boots, who wore the same shirt. Anyone else, just not Bon. Hell, he would have rather Kuro said it was Yukio.

"Yea, but he left." Kuro admitted, crushing Rin's illusion of a hope. Sensing a storm in the distance Kuro tucked his ears against his head and slithered under the bed.

"When did he leave?" Rin asked, his voice becoming steel, rigid and cold.

The cat's green eyes flashed under the shadows of the bed. "When he came in…."

Still clutching the strap of the bag Rin stood, eyes glazed over as he stared at the pile of belongings. Unbelievable. Was he really that wild; that untamed? Was he really that much of a burden, that he deserved to be left like that?

He dropped the bag and crouched down where he stood, hands resting gently on his knees as he starred at the floor, desolate memories dancing in his head.

'He acts like such a demon.' His teachers.

'Those flames could kill people, ya know!' His friends.

'It's your fault Dad died.' His own brother.

Pain. Pain that stung the heart and bled the soul. Most of the time he did a good job hiding it. Putting on a smile and laughing with his friends. It helped, much like putting a band aid over a bleeding wound. You didn't acknowledge what you couldn't see, and what you didn't acknowledge would soon be forgotten.

To forget. That was easy, to force his waking mind to sleep, numbing him to memories that were best left forgotten. Inevitably the hibernating bear had to wake, ravenous and lethargic.

Silent tears trickled from his eyes down his nose, dripping onto the hardwood floor. Maybe this was all there was for him? Pain, suffering, loss. A vicious cycle that just seemed to repeat over and over.

Perhaps things would be better if he'd just left, take the advice that so many people had offered him and leave. They surely would be better for Bon, not hanging around with someone who attracted trouble like a moth to flame. Maybe he just needed to go away? Go anywhere, where he couldn't hurt people, where he couldn't burden people, where he could just exist.

The thought sullenly reminded him of Mephisto's description of Gehenna, and he idly wondered if that wasn't his true home. That would explain a lot, living in the wrong world. Demons just didn't belong here.

His brooding thoughts were abruptly interpreted. A rapping knock on his door drew his eyes up from the floor. He stood, his body moving without permission. Apparently he'd switched into automatic gears, acting without thinking.

He reached out and grasped the door handle, gently swinging it open. Whoever it had been didn't see fit to linger, as they had left three plain brown boxes abandoned in the hallway. Only one had Rin's name on it, the other two boasted a cursive "Ryuji Suguro". Rin's eyes hesitated on the longest box, which was a large rectangular shape, before promptly going back into his room and closing the door behind him.

The same phone call stirred Bon awake, Shima reaching over him to pick the phone up only to hang it back up immediately, grumbling furiously.

"Told them….." the blankets pulled from Bon and wrapped greedily around Shima. "Stop calling….." he rolled, tucking the blankets around himself, much like a burrito. "Stupid shit…" Stillness, then finally he fell silent.

Bon lay there, blinking as he thought about fighting Shima for the covers. Knowing it to be a lost cause he sat up and looked over at Konekomaru, who was rubbing his palms to his eyes, as if to wipe away the image of another day beginning.

Yawning, Bon stood, stretching the stiffness from his body. Remembering the promise he'd made to himself he gave Konekomaru a quick "Catch you later" and made for Rin's room. Before he reached the door he was noticed the boxes sitting idly in the hall, and he smiled, knowing they were most likely his and Rin's uniforms.

Upon closer inspection he saw only his name on both boxes, then inwardly frowned. If Rin's things weren't here that meant either one, his stuff hadn't arrived like it was supposed to (highly unlikely considering Mephisto's obsession with punctuality), or two, Rin had already woken up and gotten his things (which was more likely).

Leaving his things in the hall Bon slipped his hand into his back pocket and withdrew his key card from his wallet. The card hesitated above the slot, Bon wondering if this was such a good idea. What would he be walking into? An enraged Rin, a sad Rin, happy Rin? It was like a game of Russian roulette he wanted nothing to do with. Still, he couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

Gathering is courage he shoved the card into the lock and turned the nob down, swinging the door open quickly as if doing it any slower would cause him to chicken out.

"Rin?" the room was as silent as a cold winter night.

Rin's bed had the covers thrown to the side, evidence that he had indeed been awake. Bon's suspicions were further confirmed when he saw an empty box on the floor and Rin's street clothes piled next to it.

"Crap…"Bon took a defeated seat on Rin's bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands cradling his face. Bon didn't need anyone to tell him he'd made another huge mistake, it was obvious as the sky was blue.

A rustle alerted him to the opposite bed. Cautiously Bon kneeled down and lay flat on his stomach, peering under the mattress. There, packed tightly under the bed, was Kuro, yellow eyes narrow with disdain.

"Kuro?"

A wicked hiss was his response, Kuro's fur standing on end. Dare he try to reach under and attempt to speak reason with the sidhe? Nope. Only an idiot would tempt a familiar.

Sighing Bon heaved himself from the floor, scratching the back of his head with unease. He had to admit, this was a first. He'd never pissed someone off so bad that their own familiar didn't even like him.

Knowing there was nothing left to do Bon picked up his gym back and packed the things back inside. Although Mephisto hadn't specifically said he was expecting the lone items back Bon wouldn't take the chance. It didn't do well to owe a demon favors.

On his way out of the room he crouched to pick up the smaller box that Rin had left in the hallway. As expected it was light and easy to carry, but when he attempted to lift the large rectangular box with his other hand he was met with resistance.

"What the hell?" he grumbled, nudging the box with his foot to get a better idea of its weight. He was surprised then it inched across the floor, stubbornly digging into the carpet. Whatever. He'd come back for it after he dropped his other things off.

With a heavy mind he made the short trudge back to his shared room. Feeling much like the day he'd failed it exorcist's exam he knocked on the door to the hotel room. Shima opened the door and stood aside as Bon brushed by him, carelessly dropping his things on the floor.

Shima's eyebrows rose, one expertly lifting higher than the other. An untidy Bon; that was a sight to see. He glanced over at Shima inquisitively, the younger exorcist giving a shrug with his hands up, as if to say "I don't know."

The two sat in silence, Shima taking a seat next to Konekomaru on the bed. After a moment Konekomaru looked over at his pink-haired friend and silently mouthed the word "Rin."

Shima's eyebrows shrank down, losing their surprised expression, replaced with confusion. His eyes squinted and he shook his head no, indicating he didn't understand the other.

Konekomaru glanced over at Bon who was looking out the window, his bare back to them. When he was sure Bon wouldn't look back he slowly and silently repeated Rin's name, looking like he was speaking to a deaf person.

Understanding dawned on Shima's face, and he lifted his hand to grip his chin, as if contemplating the world. Could it be? Was Bon's secret crush really their satanic friend? It was pretty far-fetched, with how much Bon hated Satan, wanted to kill him, and generally disliked demons…along with another extensive lists of reasons. Upon reflecting more recent events he couldn't refute it. Konekomaru (to no one's surprise) was right.

It was blaringly and undeniably obvious, so when Konekomaru finally asked to confirm his suspicions Bon growled and turned around, aggressively facing his friends out of embarrassment. Say what you will, but Bon was no liar. Eyebrows scrunched and jaw locked Bon had admitted his growing feelings toward Rin, challenging either of them to say something snide.

Sensibly they had said nothing, instead asking what happened. The story was short and to the point, and Shima wasted no time in telling Bon he was an idiot, which was truly belittling coming from someone who was smacked by the opposite gender on a daily basis.

"I didn't think he'd be this upset." Bon confessed, turning back to the window with his arms crossed.

"Rin can be a hothead sometimes…." Konekomaru said, not sure how to comfort Bon. It could be difficult to comfort someone who was in the wrong, and even more difficult when that person knew as much.

Shima smirked, giving Bon an accusing glace, although he couldn't see. "Not unlike someone else we know."

Bon gave a dismissive snort. "Whatever." He turned to look at Konekomaru who was often the more help of the two. "What'd I do?"

Konekomaru scratched the back of his bald head, looking down at the blankets he was sitting on. "I guess just give him some time. Rin can be pretty temperamental, but once he settles down you can talk to him."

"That's our Niko, always coming up with a plan." Shima said, standing up from the bed and clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Konekomaru raised his finger, offering a correction. "Actually, that's Bon."

"Well, yeah. But when he isn't giving ideas your next in line." Shima explained.

"And if I don't have any ideas?" Konekomaru challenged.

Shima frowned. "Then we're all fucked."

Konekomaru rolled his eyes and Bon cracked his first smile of the morning. "You're so dumb sometimes, Shima." Bon said, going over to the box he'd dropped on the carpet.

"What'd you get for your uniform?" Shima asked, peeking into the box with Bon who shoved him out of the way, telling him to not be so nosey.

"A set of priest robes. " Bon explained, pulling the clothing out of the box. A pair of Shingon juzu beads toppled onto the bed, and Shima quickly picked them up.

"Woa! Onyx and Howlite, nice!" he said, referring to the 108 beads that made up the rosary. Over all it was a simple design, a string of black beads that were occasionally separated by a white one. At each opposite end was a larger white bead that had two strings hanging from them, and at the end of the string were two white cotton balls, designed from woven string, counting four in all.

"How come you didn't go with Nichiren beads?" Konekomaru asked, taking the beads from Shima to look them over.

"I won't use them for daily practice." Bon explained, looking at the material of his clothes. Just as he'd written the robes had been made, right down to the stitching on his jacket robe.

"Well, I guess we should get ready." Shima admitted, going over to the closet to take his own exorcist jacket and jeans out. "Another day in paradise" he bitterly thought.

Konekomaru burst into action, dropping Bon's beads onto the blankets and jumping from the bed to the floor, making a dash for the bathroom. "Dibbs!" he called, slamming the door locked just as Shima charged and pounded on the wood.

"Damn it, Niko!" he growled, jiggling the door handle furiously. This was the third day in a row he'd gotten to the shower first. "Sometimes I miss the dorm showers." He sighed, admitting defeat. At least that meant he got to shower first when they came back in.

"Psh, not me." Bon said, sliding into his robe jacket.

There were two layers of jacket, the first wrapped around his chest, the cut higher on his neckline. The second jacket, still the same color of black, had the True Cross emblem sewn into it, right at the heart. Much like the first this jacket wrapped around his body, but the neck line was cut lower, effectively layering his body in a neat, clean cut, fashion.

He took his sweatpants off and replaced them with his black jeans, opting out of the full length robe that would restrict his running. Instead his jacket robe flowed down just above his knees, but it didn't matter when he threw his priest's robe over his head.

Unlike the traditional style that would have to be wrapped around his body, Bon had instructed for his robe to be one piece, which made it safer to fight in and easier to put on. The robe was separated at his ribs, the front and back held together by a black belt that he buckled around his waist.

His left collarbone was covered by a thick strip of the golden colored fabric, and the robe came down to his ankles, tapering off in a triangular shape to avoid stepping or tripping on it.

Over all it had come together nicely, the contrast of black and gold was eye catching but not obnoxious, which worked when he would take over his duties at his temple. Priest robes were designed to be colorful, but the layers upon layers were too much for Bon, and like hell if he was going to walk around like a rainbow. His sect would just have to deal with it.

"Nice." Konekomaru admired, stepping out of the shower, towel wrapped around his neck now dressed in a pair of black jeans and a typical exorcist jacket. He watched Bon lace up his black boots, tying them tight to avoid potential problems in combat.

"Thanks." Bon said, picking his beads up from the bed and wrapping them around his hand. A nagging feeling at the back of his mind caused him to frown, noticing something was missing.

"Where is my pistol?" he wondered aloud, looking into the box to see if he'd overlooked anything. The box was empty, without a stray bullet in sight. It was then he remembered the long box that was still outside of Rin's room.

"Hey, will one of you help me move something?" He asked, Shima volunteering as he was done getting dressed, his shoes already on.

The two walked into the hallway and stopped in front of the parcel. Together they lifted the box, carrying it back to their own room and dropping it on the floor. While it wasn't terribly heavy it did leave Bon wondering what was inside, so he didn't blame both Shima and Konekomaru when they crowded him as he knelt down to open the box.

Without a knife of a pair of scissors he used his nail to pierce the tap, then yanked it off. Stubbornly the tape clung to his hand, which he vigorously flicked back and forth in attempt to remove.

"Someone get this." he grumbled, then thanked Konekomaru when he took the tape off Bon's hand and rolled it into a harmless ball.

When he flipped one side of the lid over his jaw swung open.

The three stood, bent over, peering into the box. Just to be sure Shima opened the other end, fully revealing the item.

"A bazooka?" he asked, clearly shocked at the large weapon that was delicately packed for delivery.

Indeed, it was a bazooka. It was about four three in length and the circumference of Bon's head, which unnerved him to say the least. The weapon had been polished, the silver metal gleaming in the hotel room light, complimented by the white shoulder rest that was attached near the middle of the gun.

"What the fuck!?" Bon snatched a piece of paper from the box, appalled when he saw Mephisto's hand writing.

"Dear Suguro Ryuji,

I regret to inform you the model of pistol requested is currently in short supply. Please accept this as my heart felt apologies. We will have your desired weapon delivered as soon as possible.

Signed,

*~*Mephisto Pheles*~*

Head of Japan branch True Cross Order

Principal and founder of True Cross Academy"

"That prick!" he yelled, crumpling the paper up in his first. What the fuck was he supposed to do with a fucking bazooka?!

"It is kinda cool." Shima said, picking up a spare warhead and examining it.

"It's scary." Konekomaru countered, standing away from Shima when he picked up the ammo.

"No, it's bulky, heavy, and it's bullshit." Bon snapped, picking the rocket launcher up with effort and perching it onto his shoulder. It was the strangest feeling ever, like he had an extra limb growing from his shoulder; a large heavy limb at that.

He turned, Shima ducking to avoid being hit, giving his friends a look of complete dismay. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

Konekomaru gave him hopeless expression, wordlessly moving his hands in front of him as he attempted to think of what to say.

"Blow some shit up!" Shima said, both his friends looking at him silently. "What? Do you know the damage that thing can do?"

They all starred at each other for a moment, when Bon finally sighed. "Whatever, it's better than nothing"

He set the bazooka back down on the bed and packed the ammo he'd been given into a metal box, which had a strap he could use to carry it. He attached a strap to his bazooka and slung it over one shoulder, carrying the ammo box with the other. It was heavy and cumbersome, but if all else failed he could resort to chanting.

They waited for Shima to screw together his staff before heading down to the conference hall, Bon doing his best to not look embarrassed as another exorcist stepped into the elevator, eyeing his weapon.

"Nice Bazooka." He said.

"Thanks…"


	14. Chapter 14

~*~ Bon meets some new people, interrogates Kuro and finds a ride to a volcano~*~

* * *

Down in the meeting hall breakfast had been served, a buffet of food filling a large table. Steamed rice, grilled fish, miso soup, nori and so much more clustered together. The order spared no expense to ensure the group eat well. Shima didn't hesitate to fill his plate, but when Bon only took a handful of grapes he received a concerned look from Konekomaru.

"That's all you're going to eat?" he asked, filling a bowl full of miso.

"I don't want a full stomach while I work." Bon answered, walking with Konekomaru as they took a seat at a circular table. Plates had been set out and clean silverware was already waiting, complemented by fresh cups of orange juice and ice-water.

They chatted idly while they worked on their breakfast, joined by a few other exorcists. Bon was surprised to learn they weren't all from the Japan branch. Apparently a few Americans had been brought in, along with a few Dragoons directly from the Vatican. The two blonde haired men sitting directly across from him explained that when demons had begun to appear they'd been sent a notice from headquarters, requesting their assistance to help evacuations.

"Dey also wan'tid a few sharp shooters. Smartly 'enff, dem folks." a woman with long brown hair and piercing green eyes interjected. Bon knew her to be American, but couldn't place her accent to save his life. His foreign language skills were efficient to say the least, but not enough to understand her slang.

Curious, but not sure what to make of their colleagues, Bon scratched the stubble on his chin. His pensive thoughts were interpreted by the last American at their table, a dark skinned man with summoning circles tattooed on both arms; obviously a tamer. "Gotta say, you're branch leader is a strange guy." he mused, scooping up his natto with a spoon before taking a bite.

Bon snorted, choosing his next words carefully. While he agreed completely it didn't do well to speak ill of your superiors, even if they were of satanic origin. "You should see his office." Odd obsessions your boss had was safe ground,right?

"Surely such a prankster deserves less responsibility." One of the Vatican members said, causing all eyes to shift in his direction. The mood went from curious to uneasy, Konekomaru going as far to shift in his seat,ignoring the large serving bowl of rice that was being passed around.

Leave it to the Vatican to send a pair that hated Mephisto. Like leeches in a pond looking for blood. Bon's eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "He might be a prankster, but you shouldn't underestimate his abilities." He glanced down at the bazooka that was idly leaning against the table, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Yes, that would be a mistake indeed.

"Abilities? I heard he even went as far as to have a hand in raising Satan's sons." the exorcist continued, undaunted by Bon's light amendment. "Actually, I heard he even employs one, as a teacher! Could you imagine? Being taught by none other than the offspring of Satan himself? It would seem the only ability he has is the one to make idiotic mistakes." his tone was one of mock and disbelief, like such a notion was beyond him.

Clearly this guy had no idea who he was talking to, because when Bon pounded his hands to the table and stood his expression went from disbelieving to shocked. "What the hell do you know about either one of them?" he snapped, eyes blazing with anger. "Okumura sensi is one hell of a teacher, and his brother could kick your ass in a fight any day, Goldilocks."

A few nearby exorcists paused, watching the scene unfold. "Bon, be quiet!" Konekomaru hissed, embarrassment heating his cheeks.

Grumbling to himself Bon snatched his weapon and ammo from the floor, wishing he could use it to blow the stupid look off the stupid guy's face. Without another word he lumbered off, finding a seat outside of the conference hall. Still aggravated he set his bazooka down and crossed his arms, trying to steady his breath. Normally he wouldn't get so worked up, but his temper was already on edge.

When they had come downstairs he was hopeful Rin would be eating and chatting with other people like he so often did in the school cafeteria. Rin was known for his outgoing personality as much as he was his appetite, so when Bon didn't find him anywhere he'd become worried. Unable to properly deal with that emotion it molded into agitation, something he dealt with a lot better despite the popular belief stating otherwise.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting breakfast?" Bon looked up at the question, finding Shura standing at the other side of the hall, hair a mess and beer in hand. It looked like she hadn't slept in days, and judging by the rough tone of her voice Bon was confident she was just as unhappy to be awake as Shima was.

"Not hungry." he said, trying to keep the venom out of his reply. Sensing dangerous waters he quickly steered the conversational ship in another direction. "Have you seen Rin?"

Shura's eyebrows came together, her placid face shifting into worry. "No. You haven't?"

Bon shook his head no, his own expression mimicking hers. "No, he was gone when I went to the room this morning. He was there last night, but I haven't seen him yet." He purposely left out the part about his and Rin's fight. His day was already bad enough, he didn't need to get punched in the face by a girl to top it all off.

Shura chugged the rest of her beer and chucked it into a trash can behind her without looking. "Great." She grumbled, hovering her hands over the tattoo on her stomach. She muttered the incantation that would release her sword, the tattoo ink glowing an angry red. The purple handle emerged from her skin, and she grasped it, withdrawing the steel from her body.

The purple blade shone in the light and the green eyes that dotted the hi*, blinked and looked around before settling into stillness. "Just go back into the hall and do your job, newbie. You'll get in trouble if you're caught outside the conference."

Bon watched as she strode toward the door to the lobby. "Where're you going?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm goin'? I'm gunna go find Rin before he causes me more paperwork." She explained, striding out the door and disappearing past the protective barrier.

Bon glanced back into the conference hall, and when he was sure no one was looking he grabbed his things and darted after Shura. The scene beyond the barrier of the parking lot was nothing short of apocalyptic. Ash fell from the sky like snow, blanketing the streets and sidewalks. Cars rest abandoned in the road; buildings loomed vacant. The only soul to be seen was the lone exorcist who patrolled the inside of the barrier, ensuring their ward held.

"Did you see where Ms. Kirigakure went?" he asked, only to receive a useless shoulder shrug in return.

There wasn't a trace of the exorcist, so Bon went back inside, trying to recollect himself and come up with a plan.

"-Tamers are to be sectioned through the city, overseeing the evacuation plans-" Angel's voice echoed from the conference hall and into the lobby. "-as you'll see in your handout packets you will be divided accordingly, so please pay attention."

With a 'tsk' Bon left the lobby, going over to the elevator instead. He tapped the button on the wall, calling for the elevator to take him up to the sixth floor. If there was one person, or thing, that could help point him in the right direction it was still in Rin's room.

Reflexively he reached into his pocket, going to fish out his pack of smokes. "Fuck." His hand grasped empty air, and he realized he'd left his cigarettes in his bag;in the room that wasn't his; in the room that was locked; in the room he didn't have the key too.

Nothing fueled a short temper like unfed addiction.

The elevator pinged to a halt, releasing Bon who stalked down the hallway, first clenched. He retrieved the key card from his back pocket and jammed it into the door, throwing his things down on the bed then dropping to his knees with haste. Grabbing the covers Bon threw the blankets across the bed, peering under the mattress to find Kuro still wedged into his hiding place.

"Where did Rin go?" he burst. Kuro hissed a terrible hiss in return, hair standing on end and pupils dilating dangerously.

"I don't have time for your shit!" Bon snapped, diving his hand under the mattress to scruff the cat.

Kuro yowled in protest, digging his claws into the exposed skin on Bon's wrist. Ignoring the burning pain Bon drug the demon from under the bed, holding him eye level at a distance to avoid having his face mutilated. "Where is Rin?!" he snarled.

"I'll never tell you!" Kuro yowled, squirming in his grasp.

It was only then Bon realized the flaw in his brilliant strategy: he didn't speak demon. Kuro continued to bash around in his hand, his tails whipping him across the face harmlessly.

Growling in frustration Bon went back to the hall and began to pound on random hotel doors, ignoring the demonic cat who had sank its teeth into his hand. Someone, somewhere, had to have over slept. Someone, somewhere, had to have a day off. Someone, somewhere, had to speak demon.

Thirteen doors and a bit of luck later a door eased open, a smaller woman standing in the entrance of her room. A bandaged had been tightly wrapped around her head, and her arm lay lifeless in a sling. She took in Bon's appearance: the wild look in his eyes, the cat that squirmed in his possession.

"Y-yes?" she asked meekly, closing the door just an inch more to protect herself.

"Do you speak demon?" a simple, straight forward question. He didn't have time for pleasantries or how-do-you-do's. If his suspicions were corrected he needed to be gone as soon as possible.

"Y-your h-h-hands." She stammered, pointing to Bon's wrist that was covered in deep scratches and blood.

Bon clenched his jaw, his face going red with anger. Without a response to her blaringly obvious observation he thrust Kuro forward, repeating the question as if she hadn't heard him the first time. "Do you speak demon?"

"U-u-ummm n-n-no." she whispered, closing the door even more as if Bon wouldn't notice being shut out as long as she did it slowly. Without as much as a goodbye he was onto the next door.

Damn, did he need a cigarette.

Quite a few doors later another exorcist answered, dressed in full uniform. He took in Kuro, who had now given up the fight and was hanging from Bon's grasp with a very displeased look, and Bon who still looked like a bull on steroids.

"Do you speak demon?" he snapped, holding Kuro eye level.

"Yes, I do." The man said, his eyebrow quirking up in surprise as Kuro gave a nasty hiss to his face. "This one isn't very happy with you, I must say."

"Ask him where Rin went." Bon ordered, causing the exorcist to give him an incredulous look.

"Why should I?" he asked, wondering just who Bon was, and why he felt he had the right to command such a thing as if he were his superior.

A dark expression over took Bon's face, and he lowered the cat back down slowly. "I swear to god, I will take my bazooka and blow your whole fucking room up and watch it burn." He threatened, his tone void of all emotion or any hint of bluff.

"Tell him where Rin went." He repeated, holding the cat up again.

Having paled quite a bit the man looked at the sidhe and a moment of silence followed.

"Well?" Bon gave Kuro a light shake, not enough to harm him but enough to make him sway.

"He isn't saying anything!" the man explained apologetically, stepping aside as Bon shoved himself into the man's room, stepping into his bathroom.

"Hey, what're you-"

Bon thrust the bathtub faucet on, holding Kuro threateningly over the stream of cold water. A new rush of defiance ran through the demon and he twisted to life. He began to claw at Bon's arm, tearing into his skin desperate for escape.

It wasn't the water that frightened him, you see. He knew how to swim. It was the effect water had. How it was always wet, how it was either too hot or too cold. Then the drying, the combing, the smells and the grooming. The hours and hours of grooming he would have to do to fix his beautiful coat. And, oh god, the hairballs.

"The volcano!" the cat yowled as Bon lowered him further, his tails shaving against the flow of water.

"He said he went to the volcano." He exorcist explained quickly, worried for the sake of the cat. Clearly there were no boundaries this crazy man wasn't willing to cross.

The water shut off and Bon dropped Kuro to the bathroom floor, leaving with a gruff "thanks" hanging in the air.

Now with a destination in mind Bon stopped at Rin's room to grab his things and went back down to the lobby. Angel was still giving instructions, so he had no problems strolling out the door uninterrupted. Out in the parking lot he squinted through the ash, eyes struggling to look at the far away volcano. Juggling numbers furiously in his mind he figured Rin had been gone about two hours or so. Using his photographic memory he recalled the distance to the mountain, recollecting it to be roughly three miles away.

Given normal circumstances Bon would have called it helpless, but the abnormal conditions persuaded him to think differently. The ash made it hard to breathe, the hike was all uphill, lava was everywhere, and Rin really, really sucked at navigating. All things considered it may take him about three hours to make the hike, leaving Bon with 30 minuets to catch up.

He didn't have time to spare. If he had any chance of stopping Rin from doing something completely stupid he needed to be at the volcano ten minutes ago. "Hey," he jogged over to the exorcist on guard, silently cursing the weight of the bazooka. "Have you seen any Hellhounds?"

Pulling a clipboard from his waist the exorcist scanned the paper, nodding in affirmation. "About 45 minutes ago."

"Where?" Bon tried to get a look at the sheet but was denied the privilege when the exorcist put this clipboard back on his belt hook.

"North West of here. Why?" he cast a suspicious look at Bon, who spun on his heel and headed in the right direction. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Either to die or to save someone!" Bon called back over his shoulder. "I'll let know how things went if I come back!"

He stepped out of the barrier and the heat swelled through him like a tidal wave. The air was significantly thinner, causing him to cough. He took a bandanna out of his ammo kit, which would have been used to clean his bazooka. Instead he wrapped it around his face to prevent from inhaling ash and began a steady jog into the city, hoping he'd find a demon sooner or later.

* * *

Lady Luck spun her wheel and Bon hit the jackpot not soon after, finding himself in an alleyway, face to face with a pack of four demonic dogs. Their eyes were pockets of orange flame, tails tipped with a white arrowhead bone. Two goat like horns grew from their narrow heads, and their flamed paws scorched the earth beneath them.

Bon looked at the black furred demons, shrugging his bazooka up higher on his shoulder. Yes, this was what he'd come for, but they were too small to get the job done. Targeting the ground in front of the pack Bon shot off a warhead, watching from a crouched knee as the concrete exploded, the shrapnel laced with holy metal.

The dogs whined and whimpered, two of its comrades lay dead. The other two backed toward the end of the alley, tails uncharacteristically tucked between their legs. Although frightened one stepped forward, its thin chest inhaling so deep Bon could see its rib-cage. He smirked when the dog let out a mournful howl, a ghostly noise that echoed from the buildings and dissipated into the dreary sky.

"About damn time." He muttered, quickly replacing another warhead into the bazooka, this one packed with holy water. In the distance another howl responded, and the two dogs looked toward the entrance of the alley, ears perked in hope.

Body tense like a coil Bon stabled himself on one knee, lifting the rocket launcher onto his shoulder, positioning it at the mouth of the pathway. He couldn't spare a moment; he wouldn't get a second shot.

Unblinking and focused Bon kept his eyes on the opening, ignoring the hellhounds who were regaining their courage, pacing in circles as if debating whether it was safe to attack the exorcist from behind. Smoke billowed from their mouths as they made their slow approach.

A low, menacing growl rumbled from the street. Still Bon didn't move. The hellhound's tails lashed, whipping their own bodies as if the punishment gave them power. The flames at their feet grew and they launched a group assault on Bon.

"Fuck." Knowing he didn't have a choice Bon dropped his hand that had been bracing the bazooka and flicked his mala into his hands, chanting when the beads hit his palm. "'For my people have committed two evils'-"a ring enveloped Bon, encircling him in a bright aqua light. "-'they have forsaken me, the fountain of living water'-" splashes of waves rose up from the ground, whipping around in the air, "- 'and dug out cisterns for themselves, cracked cisterns that can hold no water.'"

At the last words the violent strings of liquid lashed out, wrapping around the demonic dogs that flailed in their grasp. They yelped, sounding too much like real dogs for Bon to focus on.

Just before the hellhounds perished he released the circle, watching as a beast ambled into sight. The water dissipated, dropping the unconscious demons to the ground with a wet thud. At the mouth of the alley stood another hound, similar in all aspect except size. Unlike the other four that stood to Bon's shoulder this one towered above him at 8 feet, maybe more. The flames on its body flared white and green, boasting its superior heat and barium laced body.

"Oh yes," Bon grinned to himself, gripping the bazooka again with his now free hand. "You've been on this earth quite some time, okaasan."

Seeing her fallen litter and looking to the exorcist who'd defiled them she barred her teeth, flames spurting from her mouth.

Knowing what was to come Bon chanted another water barrier that intercepted the flames, evaporating with a hiss and a whirl of steam. As the air cleared Bon could feel the ground quake as the hellhound came bounding down the alley, orange ember eyes ablaze with rage.

Without hesitation Bon released his warhead, the holy water exploding on the dog's face, melting away fur and drenching its fire. As if tripped the dog spiraled forward, crashing to the earth like a tsunami, sliding to a stop just inches from Bon who had thrown the gun down off his shoulder, beads now brought back in prayer position.

"Om Gum Ganapatayei Namah." An overwhelming sense of power surged through him, and keeping the mantra in his mind with firm belief of its influence he stepped forward, gripping the demon by the horns. His beads sizzled against the sinful ivory, the holy items fighting to repel the demonic being.

As the dog attempted to stand he slammed it back to the ground. His hands stung, the heat emitting from the demon only just bearable from the blessed water that had drenched its body. The dog whimpered, failing in another effort to lift its head. "Look here you demonic piece of shit. I need a ride, and you're going to give it to me. Understand?" his grip tightened around the dog's horn, a sickening crack releasing from the bone.

First the dog snarled, as if to produce another mouth of flames, but when Bon didn't relent its body went limp with submission. Black eyelids blinked over the flaming embers, the dog looking to the ground, accepting its new master.

"Good." Bon released the mantra from his mind, standing up to grab his weapon and ammo. "Burn me and I'll blown you to heaven." He snapped, climbing onto the demon's back with ease.

"Let's go, get up. I know you're not hurt." Bon said as he rearranged his bazooka strap, remembering what a wild ride it had been when he'd taken a trip on Kuro with Rin.

The dog let out a whine of protest, but stood nonetheless. Worried he may fall off Bon's fingers gripped the surprisingly soft fur of the dog after pointing in the direction of the volcano. "There." He instructed.

Before the dog bounded off he looked back, watching as the four smaller demons regained consciousness. The two that had been blasted with the shrapnel stumbled for a moment, dazed, but seemingly unharmed.

Smirking to himself Bon watched as the street blurred under him, cars and buildings hazing by. When they came upon a roadblock the hellhound leapt into the air, clearing the obstruction with ease to land on the roof of a building. Groaning under the weight the weakened structure began to fall. By the time it hit the ground Bon was already half way out of the city, his heart surging with adrenaline.


	15. Chapter 15

~*~ The guys learns that the lord of volcanoes doesn't die easy~*~

* * *

In the distance Bon saw flashes of blue, a blaring contrast the to surrounding grey sky. Just as he suspected the light emitted from atop of the volcano, a promise of a raging battle. He pulled his bandanna down from his mouth, patting his demon on the side to get her attention.

"Over there!" he yelled, voice whipping through the wind and ash.

The flame filled eyes of the demon followed his pointed finger and she crashed through the thin forest surrounding the base of the volcano. Branches reached out to strike Bon's face, painting strips of red on his cheek and exposed hands. Wincing at the paper-cut like wounds he drew his hand close to his chest, clenching the fur of the hell hound harder.

She leapt over vaults cracked in the earth, expertly avoiding the steam billowing from the ground. Lava pools and streams were idly padded through, as if the siring liquid was nothing more than a puddle of water. It took mere moments for the beast the leap from ledge to ledge, from rock to rock, from loose gravel to scorching ground as they ascended to the top of the volcano.

Another burst of blue light flashed, a deafening roar followed. The earth shook and lava plumed from the top of the mountain, spewing showers of neon orange lava and black molten rock. Without concern the demonic dog avoided the assault, launching herself onto the lip of the crater.

It was with this final leap Bon found himself in a battle between man and monster.

Rin, body aflame with blue fire, sword drawn and fangs bared. His black exorcist jacket hugged his body, True Cross pendant swaying at his chest methodically with his movements. His gloved hands gripped his sword, ready for the next attack.

The Cherufe stood, towering over the Exorcist, lethal whip of flame lashing the air with a thundering crack. Two hellish horns curled from it's head, it's cloven hooves crushing rock under powerful legs.

"Rin!" Bon slid down from his demon, rocket launcher already being brought to his shoulder. His feet hit the ground, the extra weight from his weapon causing him to stumble in his stride.

The cry startled Rin from his concentration, his blue eyes leaving his opponent to glance at Bon. "What the hell are-"

A sudden flick of the wrist sent the flaming whip cracking through the air, wrapping its hell-fire around Rin's leg. With a triumphant snort smoke filled the air. Rin was pulled to the ground, sword clattering to the gravel as it fell from his grasp. His jeans smokes and sizzled as the whip threatened the burn skin, eating away the material like infection to a wound.

Taring his leg free from the whip Rin cursed, pulling himself back on his elbows as he desperately tried to put distance between himself and the flaming demon. When he managed the reach his weapon Bon was already loaded a warhead into his bazooka.

A cloven hoof clattered to the earth, the demon stepping forward, whip raised threateningly over Rin unaware of the new threat.

A high pitched whistle broke the demon's attention, its black eyes darting over to the source of the distraction. The fierce coal like orbs were met with a smirk, Bon's gun aimed directly at the demon. He grinned, "Fucker."

The trigger pulled to send the holy water-filled missile propelling through the air.

The war head exploded, purified water drenching the whip. It cracked weakly, vanishing in a hiss of smoke and steam. Startled by the impact of the attack the demon stumbled back, sleek hoof sliding over the edge of the volcano.

Attempting to steady its self the demon lurched forward, falling to one knee, claws grasping the ground. Sharp, long nails gouged into the rock as the ground began to give way. Unable to support the demon's heavy form the earth crumbled and slid back into the heart of the volcano, the Cherufe tumbling backwards away into the lava.

Before Rin could regain his footing Bon was by his side. A hand gingerly wrapped around his arm to help haul him up off the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Bon snarled, his voice betraying his gentle touch.

Rin grunted, reaching down to pick his sword up and sheath it. His blue flames trickled away, locked inside the scabbard. "Help Shura, she got knocked out." he muttered, hand clutching his side in a sickly way.

Before Bon could reprimand his actions further he noticed Shura, looking to where Rin pointed. Her sword lay just out of reach, head lolled to the sky with closed eyes.

"Shit..." he bit his bottom lip, slinging his bazooka over his shoulder by the strap.

Careful to avoid loose gravel for fear of tumbling into the pit of lava he slowly made his way to Shura. A slice on her forehead had created a pool of blood by her head, her face blood stained and pale. Although she was noticeably injured her chest rose in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Hey," Bon reached out and shook her gently. "Shura, wake up."

A small groan escaped Shura's unconscious form and her eyes fluttered open. Hazy violet orbs squirted at the sky, a far away glaze plastered on her face. "Huh?"

Her head turned to look at Bon, then at the demonic dog standing only feet away. Confused and disoriented she blinked then looked back at Bon. "There is a demon..."

With a "tsk" of disapproval Bon looked back at Rin who had regained some of his composure. "Rin, we gotta get her outta here."

"You think I don't know that?" Rin ground out, trying to ignore the blood that was flowing freely from his side.

Despite his injury he trudged over to Bon and knelt down next to Shura. When she felt the ground disturbed next to her she shifted her attention to her apprentice.

Although he'd long since left her tutelage she still referred to him as her student. They'd grown close in the passing years, joking and fighting in equal amount. Shura was head strong and stubborn, Rin was ill-behaved and smart mouthed. They mixed like honey a milk; resistant at first but undeniably compatible.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Rin asked, hoping she was awake enough to answer. They may have been friends but that didn't mean he felt comfortable rummaging through her tight fitting jean shorts. God forbid she kept it between her boobs on in her bikini top, something she was known to do with her Exorcist ID.

Instead she shook her head weakly, indicating she'd left it back at the hotel.

"What'd we do?" Rin looked to Bon, hoping he had a situation. Problem solving wasn't his strong point, all he knew how to do was win a fight. The after shocks were something he left to people like Bon, or his brother.

Bon crossed his arms and furiously raced through their options. They could go back on the hellhound, that was an option, but he'd have to leave one of them behind. Right now he didn't want to think of leaving Rin alone on a volcano, with or without a demon to face. Neither he nor Rin had their cell phones (talk about bad luck) and it would take forever to get back down the mountain. Still...

"We'll have to carry her." he finally concluded. It wouldn't be easy and would take the better of three hours but what choice did they have?

"Hey!" Rin stood quickly, rummaging through his pockets, tongue stuck out as he searched around his jacket. "I still have this!" he withdrew the key Mephisto had given him, earning a scowl from Bon.

"Great job, moron. Let's just find a door all the way up here and we will be home free." Bon's sarcasm was so thick it could have been compared to mud.

Rin snorted then stuck his hands to his hips. "I meant when we reach town! We won't have to walk through the city!"

"It'll still take us at least -" His sentence was lost when the ground began to quake.

Pebbles skipped lightly across the earth and large boulders toppled over the edge of the volcano. As the shaking grew worse Rin knelt back down in fear of loosing his footing, watching as a large crevice began to split directly under them.

"Move, quick!" Bon barked, grabbing a hold of Shura to drag her aside. It wasn't pretty but he managed to move her, dragging her body along the ground by her wrist. Rin, not as fast to grab Shura, instead took her sword that had been laying by her feet. He sprang back as the crack grew, earth falling into darkness below.

Lava began to fill the space of split earth before it poured down the mountain, leaving Rin to stand on one side of the split and Bon with Shura on the other. Behind the Aria his hellhound paced,a worried whimper expressing her unease.

"She smells something!" Rin shouted, trying to be heard over the shaking that was still rattling the ground like a toy.

Bon set Shura down just in time to hear the lava shift and stir. Over the edge of the crater deep in the heart of the volcano came a shutter, the lava swishing like water.

"Oh...shit..." he realized what was happening too late.

Before he could yell a warning to Rin and insist he make the leap across the crevice to join him lava burst from the mountain, spewing in all directions. Reacting in instinct Bon stepped next to Shura and crossed his arms over his chest. His ring fingers came down to touch his palms and he quickly recited a water shield.

"Praised be you, My Lord. Through Sister Water who is so useful, humble, precious and pure." Lava sizzled and cracked, solidifying so fast through the freezing water it crystallized and dispersed to the ground as harmless ash.

Rin lept away from the assault, easily avoiding the droplets in his injured state. He clutched both demonic swords, watching as wings exploded from the pooling lava. Bon put up another water shield and looked over at his ammunition box that was sitting uselessly near the hellhound.

"Bring that to me!"He ordered, giving the demonic dog a hard look.

Without hesitation or resistance it obeyed, gripping the box in her mouth and trotting over to Bon.

While he flipped the latch he heard the footsteps of Rin running, catching the sight of blue flame from the corner of his eye.

"Kurikara, Scared Flame!" his sword slashed the air and his flame extended from his body. As if the blade fed from his flame Rin's body dimmed as the fire collected down his arms and into his blade then lashed out. Rock, ash, and earth melted as the fire dashed towards its target.

Satanic flame made contact with the Cherufe, its horns splintering and cracking away. They fell into the lava pool but the demon continued to emerge, claws digging into the ground to haul its body back onto the surface. A thick tail lashed out, breaking a boulder as it landed without mercy. Whip gone but claws fully extended it roared in defiance,proving it wasn't going to be dismissed so easily.

Rin clenched his jaw in frustration, knowing his flames had a weaker effect on fire demons. Not to mention the high level the demon was; it had to be Upper Level or a direct servant to a Demon Lord.

"Bon," he looked back at his friend who was feverishly trying to reload his bazooka, "try and use a death verse!"

"Ha!" Bon laughed out of nerves and fear, knowing they were sorely out numbered and under-armed. He had one A-concentrated holy-water round and he was trying to jam it into the gun."If you think I'm going to risk my ass like that with this thing around you've got your priorities fucked up!"

Rin began to argue but they didn't have time. The demon noticed Bon's attention on his gun and took the moment of weakness to attack. Enraged with his previous interruption the demon was quick to move. Large didn't mean slow and the Cherufe closed the space between it and the exorcist quickly.

Another rush of blue fire hit the demon, momentarily stunning it. Those few seconds were all Bon needed as he finished reloading his gun, his shaking hands threatening to betray his life. Bon propped his rocket launcher up onto his shoulder and just as his finger wrapped around the trigger he yelled a wordless yell.

With feet still between them the demon swung around, tail lashing out to connect with Bon's body. The rocket launcher fell from his shoulder, drug along only by the strap that remained connected to his body, and he was throw backwards. His body twisted in the air as he came crashing to the earth, back and shoulder scraping the ground as he came to a sliding halt, directly off the edge of the creator.

Bon could see Rin's hand reaching out, even with the helpless distance between them.

"Ryuji!" Rin's scream was terrible. Bon swore he'd never heard such a frantic tone tare from the Exorcist before, high-pitched and paralyzed.

That moment of loss swam through Rin as he ran toward the edge of the volcano. He didn't remember dropped Shura's sword or jumping the vault with flowing lava. He didn't remember a surge of fire that emitted from him, so strong is knocked the Cherufe from its feet. He didn't feel the sting as skin tore from his knees when he knelt to a stop. Grasping what felt like the edge of the world to look down over the cliff.

Tears stung his eyes without permission when he was Bon hanging by one hand, fingers grasping the sharp edge of a boulder that protruded from the mountainside. Rin reached down and grabbed Bon's wrist, trying to steady his shaking body. When he grabbed a hold Bon glanced down at the bazooka he'd managed to hold onto, the strap firmly grasped in his other hand.

Exhaustion and emotions were taking its toll as Rin struggled to pull Bon up. The weight was too much and he clenched his teeth, willing his body to work harder. "Let the gun go!"

"Hell no! This has our last holy water in it!" Bon tried to explain, but knew it was helpless when Rin wordlessly shook his head. Knowing it was a lost cause he dropped the extra 20 pounds. The gun fell away, hitting rocks on its way down.

With his other hand free Bon grabbed another rock and aided Rin with lifting him up, only to be cut short when an ear-piercing shriek shattered their focus. Above Rin loomed the Cherufe, glaring down at them with lifeless black eyes. It seemed to smirk in satisfaction, a cloven hoof slamming down to Rin's back, pinning him to the ground.

Blood shot from Rin's mouth, dripping down to Bon's face as he yelled in pain, his spin and ribs breaking under the impact. Bon could feel Rin's grip weaken instantly. He gripped the boulder with his other hand, preparing to take on his own weight as Rin began to fade from consciousness.

Looking death in the face wasn't as bad as he'd thought. True, he'd never predicted he would die hanging off the side of a volcano, facing a fire demon sent straight from hell but hey; what better way to go? His honey brown eyes locked with Rin's and he smiled, ignoring the hellish beast the lurked over head. "We'll be alright,"he lied.

A blatant lie, but Rin still managed a small smile.

"I-i'm sorry." Rin sputtered, blood dripping from his mouth as he struggled to inhale. The demon inhaled a breath of fresh air, the oxygen mixing with hydrogen in its lungs.

"Nah, I'm the prick that left, ya moron. If anyone is sorry its me." Bon said, watching as the Cherufe began to exhale a stream of blazing hell-fire.

As Bon began a last attempt to stay alive and chanted another water barrier a whistling caught his attention. Below him came the faint whirl of air and the shrill sound of a warhead. He looked down just in time to see his bazooka clatter to a cliff and the warhead take flight into the air,aimed directly at the Cherufe. The purest concentration of holy water to exist exploded into the face of the demon.

Wrenching in pain the demon withdrew its foot from Rin who immediately gasped in relief. A new rush of adrenaline allowed Bon to climb back up the cliff in time to see the Cherufe kneeling in pain, screeching as parts of its face broke and fell, nothing more than solidified lava rock. Knowing this would be their last chance his brought his mala to his hands and stood, chanting with one breath until his lungs were void of air.

"-The Azariah stood and offered this prayer; in the midst of the fire he opened his mouth and said: "Blessed art thou, O Lord, God of our fathers, and worthy of praise. Thy name is glorified for ever."

The Cherufe clawed madly at its wounds, screeches and screams fading as the chanting mercilessly continued. Slowly the movements of the beast became more rigid and mechanical, like gears grinding to a standstill.

"Do not put us to shame, but deal with us in thy forbearance and in thy abundant mercy. Deliver us in accordance with thy marvelous works, and give glory to thy name, O Lord. Let all who do harm to thy servants be put to shame!"

A quiet hush fell over the barren earth, the demon's body solidifying into stone. The pained expression etched forever in rock drew no sympathy from the exorcist who had dropped his beads, abandoning the blessed item.

"Rin!"

He was back by Rin's side, rolling him over and wiping the blood from his face. Rin lay breathless under his hands. Bon patted Rin's chest, feeling the damage done by the Cherufe. Where bone should have stood strong there was nothing more than a sickly indentation. His lungs had to be punctured, Bon was sure.

With labored breathing he desperately tried to remember their Anti-Demon Pharmaceutical class. Herbs, holy water, chanting; nothing would help. Rin wasn't human, and human aids would only cause more destruction. Still, there had to be something, anything that would useful. A book he'd read, a conversation he'd had. As if relenting to his suffering his memory released a conversation he'd had with Yukio.

"Rin isn't like people." Yukio had been explaining one day. They had just finished P.E. training and the team had, once again, relied on Rin to save their ass. The consequence was a bloody nose and broken foot for their demonic comrade. "Some herbs could kill him, others could help him. What really works is fire; healing fire, that is. If you can get him his sword, if you can't get him some holy fire."

Holy fire.

Bon looked back toward Rin's sword and grabbed it. He looked over at the hellhound who was watching curiously and motioned for her to come over, to which he obeyed. He hovered the weapon over the hellhound's green flame, the barium laced element licking the metal.

Focusing his will Bon muttered a mantra, one that his father had embedded over the years of reciting. Every morning, every evening, and every night they would sit in front of their sacred fire and chant strength to the flame.

"Om dhrung svaha." The green fire of the hellhound sputtered weakly, complimenting Bon's state of willpower. He calmed his mind and relaxed his body, repeating the mantra.

The green flames grew in brightness, then in size when Bon's repetition continued. The more he focused the stronger the fire grew until it engulfed the blade. As if reviving its own power Kurikara simmered, blue flames joining with the green in a spectacular display of cyan. When he was sure the blade had regained power he withdrew it from the dog, still chanting as he rest it to Rin's chest, just as Yukio had the day Rin had beaten Amaimon at his trail.

Like sparks to gasoline the flame spread from the sword to Rin's body, engulfing him. Bon could feel his body quake when Rin inhaled a shaky breath,rolling to the side to cough up a thick spat of blood.

Remaining ablaze the sword dropped to the ground as Bon helped Rin on his knees,offering him what little support he could. Bone snapped back into place and Bon could see Rin's back correct its self, the vertebrae realigning.

"Ugh." Rin hunched over, spitting out another mouth full of blood. "Hey Bon?" a smirk cracked at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Bon sat back on the ground, eyes looking around as if trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"Our job can really suck."


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Angsty Rin ahead. Can't always be sunshine and daises, yes?  
Such lovely reviews! I wish I could say how much they mean to me.  
IDK: Thank you! I hope you find this one to your liking : )  
Rain: My, what a compliment you've given me! Thank you, so very much. A broken Rin will be an unstoppable force when fixed again.  
BlueStar: Thank you! Considering I have been out of the writing game for quite some time that means a lot!  
JustWill: I relish when these two get their shit together and become a team. Wait till you see what I have in mind for Bon ; )  
Yatara: Oh, yes! I'm far from done, don't worry.  
Silver: Thank you! Two reviews so close together, I always love when someone reads all the way through : ) An unspoken compliment, that means I've managed to keep your attention.  
Kyuu: Another wonderful review. Thank you so much for your kind words. I appreciate that you enjoy a well developed relationship, as opposed to the randomly in love with no brain XD Please enjoy.

* * *

~*~Even victory can hold defeat~*~

* * *

In the back of the cell, on the bed that hung from the side of the wall, lay Rin. His tail was idly flicking back and forth, his thoughts a haze of memories and daydreams. To think, his father had been in the very same cell some 19 years earlier.

He'd heard the story from Mephisto one late night. They had been playing their Gameboys and Rin had asked if his father had ever gotten into trouble. With an amused grin Mephisto had told a story of how the priest had been accused of sodomy with his mother. How he was locked away until his innocence had been proven, ironically by Satan himself. How he, the demon lord of time, had been called upon for help when there was nowhere else to turn. The story had ended short, Mephisto grinning a wicked grin. Not all the pleading in the world convinced his demonic half-sibling to finish the story.

He grinned, unable to help but wonder what his father would think of him now.

Both he and Bon had done something a whole team of exorcists failed to do, and they'd done it in less than a day. True, it had caused another eruption from the volcano. Yes, Shura had been knocked unconscious. Evidently a few abandoned buildings had fallen in the city from the shaking of the volcano. Still, there was one less demon in the world, all thanks to them. The city was now under reconstruction and people were slowly filing back into their homes.

Rin's head turned to the side, looking out into the hallway at the cell across from him. There stood his friend, hands clenched around the bars, head resting between the polls of iron. His shirt had been removed, replaced with thick bandages that wrapped around his forearms, chest and back.

Rin's smirk slowly faded, a sigh filling the air as he recalled just how they ended up in the Vatican prison.

* * *

Bon let out an incredulous huff of air, thinking it surreal how Rin could casually dismiss his near death experience. As he had about to make a comment of his own a rush of air breezed by him, a shadow now over taking his kneeling form.

Simultaneously the two teens groaned, Rin in disgust and Bon in self-contempt. With a smug look and a drawn sword Angel seemed to loom over them, as if they were children caught in their mischief.

"Quite the fuss you boys made." He chided, voice ringing like bells from a church on a late Hallow's eve. Cold, quiet, haunting.

Rin, fueled by an inexplicable sense of rebellion, barked a weak laugh. "Well," he wiped blood from his chin, "See, we kind of figured this needed to be taken care of. Wolf's Rain is on tonight, and we didn't want to miss the new episode."

With a scowl Angel spun his sword in an arch over his wrist, the blade slicing through the air as the handle circled its master's hand. Years of sword practice stopped the blade inches from Rin's face. The demon locked eyes with the Paladin; fierce, unmoving, challenging.

Bon, unseen by Angel, looked over at his hellhound and beckoned her forward. Obediently she took a few strides, closing in on her master.

It wasn't a threatening move, nor imposing. It held neither the malice of Rin's flames or the violence of Bon's gun. While it seemed subtle the taste was there, like a drop of lemon into water, sour and bitter. Just enough to detect but not be openly offended. The hound bellowed white and light orange flame from her nostrils, he sharply pointed tail whipping her own body.

The blade lowered, only a fraction but enough for Bon's heart to stammer back into a normal rhythm. Beats of sweat still formed on his brow, eyes closely honed on Angel's sword.

"Who is this?" A question that wasn't really a question, Angel's ice-blue eyes leaving Rin to glare at Bon.

"My hellhound." A short answer that wasn't really an answer.

While Rin didn't have the wits to banter intelligently Bon could dance that tune all night, or at least until Yukio arrived. They were in trouble; big trouble. What the exact charges would be Bon didn't know, but he wagered at least they would be facing a trial in front of the Grigori.

The sword fell away from Rin completely, its sharp point coming to rest against the ground. By all means this wasn't a safer situation. Think of it like this: If a person held a gun to your face it would be terrible; if that person then lowered that gun it would still be terrible, but not nearly as frightening. This was exactly how Rin felt in his kneeling position, eyes level with the edge of the blade. The situation still held a tense tone as Angel gave the demonic hellhound a long, hard stare.

"I wasn't aware you had obtained Tamer status, Mr. Suguro." he hummed, a blonde eyebrow arched in a curious way.

"I haven't. Happened across her on my way up the volcano." That was only half true, the rest was none of his concern. Plenty of exorcists were known to reach out of their Meister and use new techniques in the field, especially if they were in a tight spot. "Flexibility is something our Branch Leader, our Head Master, is very diligent to teach." he added as an afterthought, as if to drive the statement home.

The mention of Mephisto soured Angel's mood further. His eyebrow dropped and his lips drew taunt, his knuckles whitening as he silently clenched the handle of his sword. Both the young exorcists looked at the ground, each struggling to conceal their grins of satisfaction. While Angel was in a position of power everyone knew the truth, he was just too pretty to be taken as threatening.

"Is that so?" Angel lifted his sword and brandished it toward Rin. "No matter the outcome. It has been instructed you are both to be escorted to the Japan Branch Headquarters and quarantined immediately."

"Under what convictions?" Bon asked, looking up at Angel with an impassive expression. Like hell if he was going to let this guy get a rise out of him.

"Insubordination, failure to report for duty, damage to public property, and endangering a superior. For you, Mr. Suguro, you'll also have the pleasure of adding unlawful use of taming and harassment of a familiar to contend with as well."

"Unlawful taming?" Bon struggled to figure out what that meant.

"Harassment of a familiar?" Rin looked to Bon, equally confused. "You just made that up!"

The smug smirk returned to the Paladin and without another word he hauled Rin up from the ground, lifting him by the collar of his exorcist jacket. Pain tore at his bruised ribs, the jacket tugging at his upper torso. The soft leather creaked under his weight, holding Rin suspended from the ground.

"Gah!" Rin grasped Angel's hands to relieve himself of the tension, not taking notice of Bon who was now on his feet.

"You assh-" Bon was cut off mid-assault.

"Angel!" The voice could have dropped directly from heaven. Yukio stood at the edge of the crater, five other exorcists by his side and led by Mephisto himself. "What's going on here?"

Angel released Rin, allowing him to fall to the ground with a pained gasp. He lay in a heap of panting and silent tears, blood flowing from his mouth again. Coughing roughly Rin pushed himself into his knees, panting to catch his breath and holding his side as he felt a rib sticking at an odd angle in his body. With a clenched jaw he bitterly thought that bruised may had been an understatement.

"Ah, Mephisto! It goes to show you would appear at such a crucial time!" Angel held his arms out in an imitation of welcome.

In return the demon smiled a wide grin, all teeth with no casual kindness. "Angel, dear Paladin. I trusted you would be on top of such important developments. Surely the Grigori need to catch a word with you, yes? Lots to update them on."

While the two began a conversation of polite politics (which quickly turned not so polite, although it sounded very kind) Yukio had rushed over to Rin, allowing his brother to lean on him for support as he attempted to stand.

"Rin, what happened?!" his voice was so thick with concern Rin immediately felt guilty for his rash actions.

"I left this morning to come up here. I thought I could handle it on my own." He confessed, ignoring both Yukio and Bon's disapproving glares.

Bon crossed his arms and grumbled, muttering furiously under his breath as he tried to keep his temper to himself. Beside him the hellhound nudged his shoulder, as if seeking attention from her new master. Bon idly placed a hand on her muzzle, his temper smoothing away with each stroke with her soft, sleek fur.

As Yukio was getting ready to start what was sure to be an impressive lecture Angel's voice cut through the air. "I assure you, Sir Pheles, the Grigori will want me to personally see that these two are properly jailed until further action is decided upon."

Mephisto stood, unmoving and carefree as ever. He did, however, spare a glance at Shura who was being placed on a stretcher to be taken back into town. After a moment's hesitation he brought his attention back to the problem on hand and looked back to Angel.

"Whatever you feel may be necessary. I just wanted to offer my assistance in this trying time. Surely the Grigori will applauded such use of time, rather than see their best exorcist and adviser tied up with such mundane tasks?" It was an accusation clear as day; poison wrapped like a gift with a beautiful pink bow. Adding insult to injury was that Mephisto hadn't attempted to lower his voice, instead speaking clear and loud so everyone could hear.

A few did throw a glance at Angel, silently agreeing with the demonic headmaster. Paladins were meant to assist with exorcisms or organize defense. When all else failed they were the trump card, the final "Huzzah!" before a battle was said to be lost. To assist an incarceration was nothing short of petty, an undermine of one's position.

Biting back an insult the Paladin scoffed and turned on his heel, blonde hair swishing around his shoulders with his rapid movement. "See to it they find themselves in the Branch jail by noon." He barked, throwing a piercing glare back over his shoulder toward Mephisto as he spoke.

By the time Rin had made an attempt to look over at Angel the man had already left, seeming to disappear.

"Mr. Suguro? A word, if you will." Mephisto was looking toward Bon expectedly, his ever present umbrella pointed towards the ground as he leaned on it like a walking cane.

Bon left his hellhound and, mustering up what little strength he had left, proudly marched over to their Head of Branch. He knew he was in deep shit, but he wasn't about to slink around like a dog on its back.

"What'll happen?" Rin asked as Yukio steered them both in the other direction, away from both Bon and Mephisto.

"Who knows, Rin. What you did was pretty stupid." Yukio grumbled, helping Rin as he gingerly put a foot over the edge of the crater.

It took a moment for him to gain footing on the cliff edge below. When he was sure of its stability he lowered himself steadily, trying to be easy on his back and ribs. Other exorcists were already making their way down the mountain, passing Shura off in turns as they climbed slowly down the slope.

Squinting his eyes Rin could make out a van at the base of the volcano, door ajar and glowing. His guess was, somehow, they had managed the get the vehicle there and opened a door to either a hospital or the Japan branch.

"I didn't think Suguro or Shura would come." He confessed, going back to his conversation with his brother.

"Well," Yukio swung himself down onto the edge much quicker than Rin, "That was your own fault for being so dumb. Did you really think no one would notice you were missing? I hate to say it, Rin, but you're kind of an obvious person."

Again Rin began to make his way to another cliff edge, scoffing at Yukio's assessment. "What is that supposed to mean, Four-Eyes?"

Yukio jumped down and caught Rin before he slipped and went crashing down the side of the volcano. "It means people care about you, and notice when you're gone."

His gentle tone took Rin by surprise, and for a moment they stood, eyes locked in conversation.

Unable to maintain an emotionally charged conversation for long Yukio quickly spoiled the moment. "That means you need to quit being an idiot, and think about how you'll effect other people. Shura will be lucky to make it out of the hospital by the end of the week, and it is completely your fault."

Rin growled, teeth clenching together and hands curling into fists. "It wasn't my fault she came after me!"

Yukio pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose, letting out a defeated sigh. "Just because you don't directly do something doesn't mean it isn't your fault, Rin. Remember what Dad used to say? 'Action without vision is a nightmare.' If you don't think before you act people are always going to get hurt!"

Now Yukio's hands were clenched, eyebrows furrowed together and body tense.

Instead of arguing Rin turned and continued their decent, refusing Yukio's help when it was offered. Half way down the mountain side Rin's bleeding finally subsided, his ribs ached less and his open wounds had turned to light scars. By the time their feet touched loose gravel and dead grass his body was close to healed, the only signs of his battle were the purple and black bruises that dotted his body and face.

The brothers approached the van, the yellow light still shining brightly from the open door. "Where does it go?" Rin asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"This leads to the hospital." Yukio said, grabbing the handle to the door and sliding it shut. Wordlessly he withdrew his key-ring and began picking through the numerous keys, stopping when he came to an all silver one laced with black onyx stone. He inserted it into the lock of the car, turned it, and then proceeded to open the door back up.

The warm yellow glow was gone, replaced with a dark shadow that emitted a musty, earthy smell. When Rin leaned closer to try and see inside the door he frowned. "What'd you do?"

"Changed it to the Japan Branch prison. Come on." Yukio grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him along into the car and through the doorway.

Rin groaned as they entered the underground jail. He still remembered his time here, years ago before the catastrophe with the Gehenna Gate had happened. The memory of the preceding days spilled through his mind. The murders or thousands of demons, the sacrifice his brother had made, almost losing his friends...

He blinked back the nightmares, forcing the memories away into a dark corner of his mind.

"How long am I going to be in here for?" Rin asked, looking at the cell his brother had opened for him.

"I don't know." Yukio held his hand out, and Rin gave it a curious glance before he realized what Yukio wanted.

His ran reached around to his back, sliding his sword out of its soft carrying case. Fingers wrapped tightly around the scabbard he looked from Yukio's empty hand up to his face. "Dad told me not to give it to anyone..."

"You know I will keep it safe, but you can't have it in there with you." Yukio explained, taking the authoritative tone that he used when leading a group and alternatively the same tone that made Rin was to punch him in the face.

Rin turned his body away from his brother, as if to put more distance between the weapon and its potential threat. "No."

"Rin." Yukio's voice hardened in warning, his hand still out stretched. "Give me your sword."

"No!" Rin took a full step back, thinking about running. The odds of his escaping were nonexistent, but perhaps he could find a drawer to lock it away in while his brother struggled to keep up. The last time his sword had fallen into the wrong hands he'd been forced to play "On Again, Off Again" as Amaimon so fondly called it. He'd learned his lesson about letting it out of his sight.

"Rin, don't be stupid! I'm not going-" As Yukio had made a move to take the sword the prison door opened, faint light flooding down the stairs and into the dimly lit hall.

Mephisto and Bon came through the door and down the stairs, Mephisto with the ever present bounce in his step and Bon exhausted. While their Headmaster seemed to be the definition of energy Bon's shoulders were slumped, eyes down cast and head hung low. Rin couldn't recall ever seeing him look so small.

"Please, boys, no arguing here. I hardly think it will help your current predicament, Mr. Okumura." He held his purple gloved hand out for the sword, his green eyes boring into Rin's. "If you'd please. I assure you it will remain safe with me."

Letting out a heavy breath through his nose Rin glared at the floor as he thrust his sword into Mephisto's hand, jaw clenched with frustration.

"Very good. Now! Make yourselves comfortable." Two cell doors flung open, both directly across from each other. "I suspect you will be here for a while, as the Grigori are occupied with more pressing matters. In the mean time I will have a Doctor see to your wounds Mr. Suguro."

Bon gave a small grunt in appreciation as he stepped into the cell that closed with a slam behind him. He soundlessly we over to the small bed and laid down, back toward the hallway and, more importantly, Rin.

Not understanding the statement behind Bon's action Rin walked into his own cell and turned when it closed, hands wrapping around the bars. His eyes lingered from the sword back to Mephisto, who was giving him a cruel smile, eyes alight with mischief and amusement. "If I were you, little brother, I'd come up with a way to assure the Grigori your reckless behavior will end. We can't afford to have a wild demon roaming around the Order."

With that Mephisto turned and began making his way up the stairs, his boots clicking against the stone floor as he made his departure.

"Yukio..." Rin looked to his brother, hoping he could salvage something from the situation.

"Just don't Rin." Yukio stopped Rin before he could say anything else.

Rin hung his head slightly as Yukio followed their guardian out of the prison, closing the door and leaving them in silence.

For a while Rin restlessly paced his cell, his thoughts clashing together so violently he couldn't make his mind up about anything. He'd done the right thing, which he felt sure of. The demon was dead and people could reclaim their homes. But, had it been for the right reason? He'd left because Bon had hurt his feelings, had made him feel unwanted and unneeded; less than. Was something that ended right, but done for the wrong reason still right? Should he have fallen obediently in line and waited for his orders? Then, as if nothing had happened, Bon had showed up, like they had planned it all along.

He looked over at Bon who was still laying with his back to him.

"Hey..." Rin fed his arms through the bars to his cell, resting his elbows on a horizontal bar.

Bon didn't make a sound, or stir. For a moment Rin wondered if he'd fallen asleep until he heard his voice, quiet and low. "Leave me alone."

The three words shook Rin, his arms pulling back so his hands could grab onto the bars. His mouth suddenly felt dry and when he swallowed his throat felt thick. They had yelled at each other, cussed at each other, called each other names and even thrown punches. Never had Bon sounded so dead, so unconcerned and distant.

After a few shaky breaths Rin forced himself to swallow again before talking. "I-I'm sorry." His voice shook with his breath, his hands still clutching the bars as if fearing to let go.

Agonizing minutes passed with silence, until finally Bon swung his legs slowly around his bed, like the action pained him. He softly put his feet to the floor and stood. For a moment that felt like an hour he didn't move, then he stepped small steps, stopping just before the bars, facing Rin and staring at him. "You're always sorry."

It was said like an insult and less like an accusation. It stung like an insult, too. Rin winced and bit the inside of his cheek, for once at a loss of words. Bon wasn't done yet, not by far.

"You were sorry when you attacked Amaimon, you were sorry when you lied to all of us-" his voice was becoming less quiet, rising in volume and strength,"- you were sorry when you left us during our Exwire exam, and you were sorry when you woke the demon during our training camp." He was almost yelling now, eyes blazing with anger and something else Rin missed, perhaps desperation? Of what he didn't know.

"You're always sorry, Rin. When are you going to stop being sorry and start thinking?!" Bon's voice echoed off the walls and made Rin step back, away from the bars as if to retreat entirely from the situation. He didn't stop walking until his back gently bumped into the wall behind him. Still, it didn't feel like enough space between them, he needed more like he needed the lump in his throat to go away.

"You could have died, and then what? You think people just move on and forget the ones they care about?" His voice was becoming calmer, and Rin almost wished he'd keep yelling. An angry Bon was familiar and slightly more predictable, a quiet Bon was like a storm you knew would destroy your home. "I thought you'd have learned when your Dad died that you don't just forget people! Yukio, Shura, Renzou, Neko...Me. What do you think we would go through?"

Bon had stepped up to the bars now, as if enclosing on Rin's attempt to get away, despite being in a small cell, despite being forced so close together. There was no running here.

"Why do you think people are so quick to help you, Rin? They care about you, and will always be there when you need them. So next time you want to go running off on some self-sacrificing mission remember who else you'll be sacrificing with you!"

He practically spat the last words before turning back and going to his bed, leaving Rin to stand with his back against the cold wall. Rin slowly sank down to the floor, his butt hitting the ground and his knees drawn up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging them to his body as if they would offer some sense of comfort. They both stayed like that, Bon with his back to Rin, and Rin curled up at the far side of his cell.

It wasn't until the candles flicked their last bit of light and hissed their last breath that Rin stood up and went into his own bed. Reaching down to his feet he pulled the thin grey blanket that was on the bed up over his body and head, his thoughts as sullen and dark as the prison.

* * *

Sometime later Rin's eyes fluttered open, his vision heavy with sleep. He rolled over, blinking as Bon's blurred outline slowly took shape. During his sleep someone had come in to help Bon, as the other's shirt was now gone, replaced with bare skin and bandages.

Guilt gripped his body and Rin rolled back over, unable to look at Bon for more than a few seconds. Funny how just a few days ago he was ogling over his defined muscles and strong body, and now the sight made his stomach turn sick. He could almost appreciate the irony...almost.

He heard movement behind him, the sound of Bon sitting on the floor and the clatter of wooden beads. Hadn't Bon lost his on top of the volcano? Momentarily he wondered how Bon had found another pair until his thoughts were interrupted by Bon's soft tone.

"Om mani padme hum." A mantra, repeated over and over. His voice was so different than earlier, gentle and rhythmic as he fell into his chanting mediation. Rin closed his eyes and his thoughts were lost to his unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time he woke it was to the prison door opening. Feeling less drained both emotionally and physically Rin opened his eyes, his vision clear and bright from newly lit candles. He watched as Angel descended down the stairs, his white robes seeming to glow with the warm orange given from the flames.

"I've been sent to inform you that your trial will be held tomorrow morning...not that time has much meaning down here." he smirked, as if telling a joke no one else would understand.

"What are the official charges?" Bon asked, once again standing with his hands wrapped around the cell bars. Rin noticed his touch wasn't as strict, wasn't as angry. His fingers hung loosely against the iron, just tight enough to hold up his arms.

"I wouldn't worry much about the charges as I would the punishments. As this is your first offence Mr. Suguro you'll be allowed with a warning, possibly a ban of ever having a Taming Meister. You though-" his eyes turned to Rin, the same smirk still present,"-will be sent back where you belong, to Gehenna."

Rin's face slaked in disbelief, and when Angel was sure he'd had the desired effect he departed without another word, leaving both Exorcists in shock.

"Gehenna?" the word escaped between Rin's lips without permission.

"They can't do that...can they?" Bon asked, speaking to Rin for the first time since he'd yelled.

Rin shook his head, unsure of what to say or believe. He'd never heard of someone being sent to Gehenna, other than the bomb that Egin had tried to use to destroy Gehenna. Grimly Rin remember how well that had turned out. Still, it wasn't like Satan would spit him back out and refuse to take him. The desire Satan had for the Okumura brothers was common knowledge now a days.

Rin's tail flicked across his mattress uneasily, his thoughts idly drifting to random memories as if it were trying to escape reality. He thought about his father, about a story Mephisto had told him, about how he'd been in his very cell so many years ago. Some odd since of pride stirred inside of him until he looked over at Bon, bandaged and bruised, still holding onto the bars with his head resting against them. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it came.

He sighed and rolled back over, wondering if there was anything else he could say to make the situation better. For the second time that week he wondered if things wouldn't be better if he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

IKD: Thank you : ) I'm not much of a fan of an overly emotional Rin, but hopefully the light is on the horizon.  
Will: By Gods, that day Zazue blesses us with Angel getting his ass kicked will be marvelous. Your musing are lovely, and while I wish I could settle your pondering thoughts, I can't. I can only hope you'll like what I have in mind.  
Kyuu: I think his sheep-like qualities are only enhanced by the white robes he wears. A wolf in sheep's clothing, hm? I've also taken the time to backtrack and try to fix my spelling errors. I frequently finish chapters well into the early morning, and after I think I've edited them I post them. Needless to say the next morning, upon third or four review, that is obviously not the case.  
Rain: I love your imagination! That scenario would present quite a humorous situation. Read on and find out my solution, I hope it will meet your standards.  
Silver: Don't give up on Bon just yet ; )  
Starlight: Thank you, I hope you enjoy

To everyone in general: Thanks for reading, and your kind, encouraging thoughts. They really help, as writing is my "down time", and when I see that it is something others enjoy, it just makes me enjoy it that much more.

* * *

"Alright you two, rise and shine."

The next morning an exorcist came to take them to court. Earlier breakfast had been provided and promptly ignored. Late the previous night the option to shower had been given and only Rin excepted, Bon withholding in exchange for keeping his bandages on. By the time Rin had been escorted back he saw Bon passed out on his bed, already lost in the grasps of sleep. That luxury had only been found early into the morning, leaving him sleep laden and with fuzzy thoughts as the guard padded down the stairs.

Now they both stood,Bon's cell door opening first. Neither knew what time it was, or day. Rin guessed they had been there for the better of two days, maybe three. Both boys were desperate for fresh air and exercise, particularly Bon who had taken to doing push-ups and sit-ups in his spare time. Despite the unfavorable circumstance of their momentary release both were glad to be out of the cell and walking somewhere other than the bathroom.

"You, stand over there," the exorcist pointed by the stairway, indicating to where two more guards stood,both with guns and a serious look on their face. Bon silently followed instructions, going to stand by the guard as he ran a hand through his messy mohawk.

When Rin's door opened he held his hands out willingly, waiting for the zip ties that came to wrap around his wrists. His fingers laced, palms clenched together as the zip tie became uncomfortably tight about his wrist. He'd been told last night when he was let out for his shower it was just "a necessary precaution", one of which Bon was so conveniently left out of. Rin also took notice of the bottles of holy water that were strapped to each exorcist's belt, stored in round glass bottles, complimented with a cork for a top.

Rin rolled his eyes as he was thrust forward out of the cell toward Bon. As if a bottle of holy water could really be threatening. True, it stung like a bitch, but on his worst day it would slow him for half a heart beat.

Either way he allowed himself to be led up the stairs and into a kinder looking hall, one with decorations such as paintings, or an occasional vase with flowers held by soild oak stands. The marble floors were polished and spotless, the concrete walls illuminated by chandelier lights over head. Over all it was a nice upgrade from the prison, but then again this hall had to be socially acceptable. The only thing out of place were the four extra guards waiting outside the door, all of which placed their guns threateningly on Rin.

Rin, fed up with the special treatment, stopped at the top of the stairs. "Could you at least point a few at him?!" he snapped, tail lashing the air. "He's as dangerous as me!"

Bon snorted a short laugh, walking as a guard grabbed him by the shoulder to urge him forward.

To Rin's left a guard prodded him with her gun. "I doubt that. Get going."

"Clearly you've never been in his room when he wasn't there..."Rin grumbled, earning a foot stomp from Bon who had stopped abruptly to administer the silent disagreement.

Rin let out a sequel, more from surprise then pain as he yanked his foot away from Bon's, glaring at him. Seeing as no one understood the reference except Bon all that happened was Rin received a jab in the back again, harder this time. In protest he swung his tail and slapped the gun. Immediately he played it off as an accident.

"Sorry." he muttered, fighting back a grin.

Apparently the guard didn't find the humor as he reached out and clutched Rin's tail, squeezing it in his hand. The hair on his tail stood while goosebumps rippled across his skin.

The reaction was so sudden it took the small party by surprise. Rin let out a blood curtailing howl, falling to his knees on the floor as his body quaked with pain. Blue flames rippled across his skin and clothes. The nerves in his back felt aflame, burning with agony as his tail thrashed in the guard's hand.

Before anyone could act Bon rushed the guard with his shoulder. Bone connected with bone as Bon's shoulder drove into the chest of the guard, forcing the man to drop Rin's tail which took to flailing across the floor. As Rin crawled away from the wall he watched in awe. Bon punched the man in the face and effectively grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind the man's back. Although he'd been on the receiving end of his friend's wrath he never took the opportunity to realize how honed his combat skills were, compliments from years of training.

"That'll be enough, gentlemen." Bon's grip loosened on the guard's arm, his gun now uselessly strewn on the floor. All at once the collection of faces turned, peering down the hall toward the voice.

Rin's tail curled around his torso in a vain attempt to seek protection and three guns were now aimed at his crouching form. The other two were pointed at Bon, each ready to demand the release of their comrade. Heaving breathing could be heard over the footsteps of the approaching shadow.

Mephisto cleared his throat, as if he hadn't been heard clearly the first time and repeated, "That'll be enough."

The guns lowered and the ensnared guard stammered forward, away from Bon's hold. He plucked his gun from the floor and took shelter between the other exorcists, not wanting to be targeted again. Despite his uniform and gun he looked ashen, face white and hands shaking.

Rin took another moment to rise to his feet, standing next to Bon. They glanced from each other and then to Mephisto who was walking toward them, dressed in a black and white suit and tie, his ugly umbrella no where in sight. Instead a bat-like demon stood perched on his shoulder. The ugly pink skin of the demon stood out in contrast to Mephisto's white suit, a long gold pole sticking out of its head, complimented only by the patches that seemed to be sewn into its wings. The odd material flashed in oranges and yellows as the bat's wings flapped, seemingly in agitation. Its eyes were swirls of purple and pink, focused on everything while looking at nothing.

"I believe I can take it from here." Mephisto said, giving a gesturing wave of his hand down the hall. Such a casual dismissal sent the guards bristling, like a child being cold-shouldered out of a room.

"We were ordered to escort them...Sir." A guard, one who seemed to be their commanding officer, as indicated by the badge on his chest. Clearly he had more courage than the rest, who had all lowered their guns and were ready to comply with Mephisto.

"Indeed you were..."Mephisto seemed to look at the man for longer then necessary, but eventually he shrugged, the demon flapping its wings on his shoulders to maintain balance. "Very well, if you'd rather escort the son of Satan to his potential death go right ahead-"he touched his forehead with his pointer finger, tapping it thoughtfully against his skin. "-at least you have guns, that'll slow him down for a moment or two."

Apparently that was all they needed, as five of the seven guards turned and began walking away, whispering among themselves quietly. The last three hesitated before shuffling past Mephisto, the Officer giving him a rather ugly glare as he brushed by. Mephisto only grinned a wolffish grin in return, all but ignoring the unpleasant scowl.

"I dislike guns." he mused, moving closer to Rin. "I've always found them to be so...so..Oh, what's the word?" With a thoughtful look he pulled one of his gloves off, exposing his long demonic claws. "Bothersome. Such human like weapons. No skill." he mused, placing a claw under a strip of zip tie and plucking it off, the thick plastic breaking easily under the sharp nail.

"I've seen wars wasted by the use of guns. They were always much better when swords were used, or arrows. Yes," he replaced the glove back on his hand, resuming its homosapien shape. "How I did enjoy the old wars of Europe."

Rin and Bon glanced at each other, unsure if they should interrupt his musing. Before they took the opportunity a clock chimed in the distance, echoing through the vast halls of the Order.

Mephisto tsked, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. "Anyway, onto present matters." He began walking, casually striding forward with Bon and Rin in tow. "Angel is seeking your banishment to Gehenna. Evidently some of the Grigori are partial to the ideal of having you in another world, well out of their, how should we say...jurisdiction."

"Jurisdiction?" Bon spat the word like it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "Their 'jurisdiction' happens to be the world. That is like saying they don't want Rin to be their problem."

Mephisto grinned, "That is exactly what they mean. My advice is for you to think of a way to prove your self-control, little brother."

"Yeah..."A whisper escaped Rin, oblivious to Bon who was starring at him with all the intensity he could muster. Finally the feeling of being watched caught his attention, like a persistent tap on a window. At first Rin mistook his gaze for pity, then he realized the truth: it was concern. He looked forward as they walked, consider what his guardian had said and ignoring his friend.

Control. The one word that had followed him around for over five years. Control of his temper. Control of his flames. Control of his sword. Control of his emotions. Control of himself. When would it ever be enough? When he came marching into the Grigori dressed in his exorcist uniform, perfectly clean cut and evenly tempered as Angel? The thought of being so manipulated was repulsive.

"Hmph." Bon snorted as Mephisto pushed the large court room doors open, as if finally coming to some silent conclusion.

Both stood as Mephisto made his way into the large room, surprised at the lack of people. The only ones present were the three Grigori, Angel, Yukio, and a small handful of exorcists. Bon guessed they were only here on technicality as witnesses. While Rin didn't think much of it the other couldn't help but wonder; was the Order trying to cover up their success? Why would they want to keep this a secret? He chewed his lip furiously as Rin scanned the room, face etched in a frown.

Gold painted the circular vast room, layered with balconies for seating and security. Most were empty, save for the small group standing together on the second balcony, watching with interest as Mephisto strolled casually across the room, only stopping when he noticed the absence of his recently graduated students.

Mephisto glanced back, silently urging Bon and Rin toward a stand that rose from a set of stairs in the middle of the room. Surrounding the elevated stand was a complete seal. It had been laid into the very foundation of the floor, written with tile and stone. A magic so old it was doubtful even Yukio understood its meaning. Rin stopped just a footstep short of the circle, the air crackling with energy at his intrusive presence.

"Mr. Okumura, you may enter." It had been one of the Grigori who had spoken, which one Rin didn't know.

The electric field seemed to disappear instantly and Rin followed Bon into the circle, both standing side by side; waiting.

For a while there was idle small talk, chatting from the Grigori who sat high above the court room, over looking the entire room. Their red plush chairs were in contrast to the gold colored room, but their robes and head dresses separated them further. Each of their faces lay concealed beneath the shadow of their headdress, their arms covered by their flowing robes. There the exorcist uniform remained black and secretive the Grigori boasted brighter colors, their robes black and headdresses one of three colors: pink, light green, and blue. The only other discernible difference was their gender. Two women and one man, only separated by his long grey beard that was neatly groomed.

The Grigori sitting farthest to the right, a woman with the pink headdress spoke, her voice echoing in the large chamber. "Suguro, Ryuji?"

Bon swallowed with difficulty and raised two fingers in a casual display of attendance.

"The following is accused of Insubordination, Endangering a Superior, Failure to Report for Duty, and Unlawful Taming. Please, step forward." It was the male Grigori who spoke this time, holding a hand out toward the elevated stand, welcoming him up. Bon took in a deep breath and stepped forward, looking up to the Order's three leaders.

As instructed Bon took the stairs to the railed platform, counting each step as he went. By the count of twenty his feet touched solid marble again and his brown eyes cast upward. Internally his heart was raging, pounding against his chest so hard he had difficulty breathing. When he placed his hands in front of him he could feel them shaking, so he clenched them together harder. His ears seemed to ring and before he was ready they spoke.

"How does the accused plead?" one of them asked, the Grigori with the blue headdress.

A moment of silence followed, Bon's hands dropping to his side then curling into fists only to uncurl again. He glanced down to Mephisto who was standing off to the side of the platform, his face as blank as a canvass.

He thought back to their conversation, and about Rin. That moment when they stood on top of the mountain, Mephisto idly stroking his Hellhound's muzzle. They'd spoke of many things; of possibilities to come; of Rin. Destiny had set forth its pawn, all that was left was to play. Inhaling Bon took in his fears: loosing Rin, being expelled from the Order, his temple falling to ruin and failure. So many more insecurities swam through him in such a brief moment, but as quickly as they came they departed, leaving his body with a slow exhale.

Finally,after another steady breath, he spoke. "Confused."

"That's isn't a plea." A female Grigori this time. What was her name? Bon had been told once. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his thoughts enough to remember.

"If the boy is confused let him speak. We can hardly convict a man of a crime he isn't aware of." The other woman, who snapped her reply back quicker than Bon could answer. Obviously she wasn't too pleased with the situation. Bon couldn't tell if it was at the events that happened or the sentencing. Either way he didn't care.

"Unlawful Taming. I don't even know what that is." Bon found himself speaking without thinking for the first time in his life. The words dancing through his brain and out of his mouth before he knew what was said. It was terrible, the lack of control. How did Rin ever operate like this?

"Unlawful Taming is the use of impractical methods to obtain a familiar, or gain information from a familiar."

Lewin, Bon remember his name now, was who Bon watched speak as the explanation had been given. All he could say in return was a soft "Oh.."

"How do you plead?" a repetitive question. Bon couldn't stand repetitive questions, they always made him feel stupid. Anger awoke in him, subtle and stirring, waking his sleeping mind. Everything since he'd woken up that morning felt surreal.

He blinked rapidly, as if opening his eyes for the first time that morning. "Not guilty." His voice was stronger this time.

"On what charges?"

He didn't even stop to acknowledge who had spoken. "Endangering a Superior. I was not present when Ms. Kirigakure came to Rin's aid, and by the time I'd arrived she was already unconscious. To charge me for a crime I had no hand in committing is unethical."

The three turned away from Bon in their seats, whispering furiously to themselves. Angel muttered furiously by their side, leaving Bon to wonder how long he had been standing by them like the obedient lap-dog that he was. Agonizing minutes passed before they turned back to face him, Lewin speaking clear. "All in favor of removing the charge?"

A vote, passing three to zero. Bon visibly relaxed, his shoulder slacking slightly.

"How do you plead for the remaining charges?" The exorcist with the pink vale. Godiva. The name clicked suddenly into place as Bon's attention turned to her.

"Guilty." Bon said, even-toned and unwavering. He wasn't stupid, nor a child. He knew there was no pride in deceit and no way to convince them, or himself, of anything less. That left him with one option: admitting fault.

"All in favor of a guilty verdict?"Lewin spoke again, but now only two of three hands rose. Godiva's hand lay firmly in her lap, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

Lewin seemed to ignore Godiva's silent protest, instead looking at Bon who stood as strong as an ox and as brave as a lion. His hands were now laced behind his back, his feet planted firmly on the ground as if he owned the very stone beneath it. Pride and folly walked the same thin line, only separated by the slightest of action or inaction.

More curious than anything Lewin leaned forward in his seat, studying Bon closely. "Mr. Suguro, if I may?"

It wasn't an option, they all knew. More like a "pay the hell attention while I ask you a really important question".

Bon blinked and waited for his inquiry, keeping himself in the placid tranquility he'd managed to find. It was an odd sensation, like seeing under water. Everything was so clear and so distorted.

"You stand as if you didn't aid the demon beside you-"he gestured to Rin who stood next to the platform on the floor,"-in an all out assault that could have ended in disaster. If you would, explain your reasoning."

Bon drew in a deep breath and held it, allowing the air to escape his lungs slowly as he tried to seduce his racing thoughts.

"_This is it_..." A silent thought.

"_I've got one shot._" A silent confirmation.

"I did it because I knew Rin would need help. Exorcists never fight alone. What Rin, and what I, did was foolish, there is no question here. The severity, however, should be looked upon with hesitation. To say it was reckless would be fair, but to say it merits expulsion from the Order, or from this world, is absolutely incredible. Under no circumstance did Rin, or myself, knowingly involve any person other than ourselves, a sacrifice in which we were both willing to make if it meant saving the lives of others." The words spilled out of him with such purpose and clarity that he could have convinced God himself.

Rin was now starring up at Bon like he'd lost his damn mind. Not only was he defending himself; he was also defending him. Even more amazing was that the Grigori were listening while Angel's face steadily grew a deeper shade of red with each passing moment. Both Yukio and Mephisto remained passive, each watching him with fierce focus. Still, he wasn't done yet, so Rin watched as Bon continued.

"Yes, I did use alternative means to gather information and enable myself the use of a demon. However, I did so with every intention of correcting that error as soon as my mission was fulfilled. I also avoided any casualties other than the Cherufe, insuring that no damage was irreplaceable. I also told Ms. Kirigakure that Rin was missing, and she, on her own, pursued him."

Just as Angel was about to interrupt Bon held up a silencing hand, bulldozing through with the rest of his explanation. "It should also be said that Rin wasn't noticed to be missing until I went to his room, after being unable to find him at breakfast. He hadn't told anyone, except for his familiar, where he was going or what he was doing. By all accounts if I hadn't noticed his absence he would either be dead and the Cherufe alive, or alive and the Cherufe dead. Either way to speak of this situation as if it were a blatant act of defiance is nothing short of unbecoming, and needs to be reevaluated."

Silence fell upon the court room like the hush of storm's passing. All at once the wall of silence cracked and shattered in shouts and protests. Angel burst into action, seeking attention from the Grigori whom all but ignored him. They argued among each other, voices lost in shouts, fists banging the table, a few choice words and one very rude bout of name calling.

Finally things came back to a hush. This time Godiva spoke, her voice somehow softer than before. "And what, Mr. Suguro, would you have us do? Should you be in our position?"

Bon swallowed, his mouth now dry and his palms sweating. He couldn't believe he'd gotten this far with them. "A warning on my other wise clean record."

He was so careful to chose his words. If he made a punishment sound like a slap on the hand he'd never get away with what he wanted. "A mandatory participation in all levels and classes for Taming, to assure my competence for the subject...and an exception to be granted a familiar while in study. This would allow me not only academic study through books but also personal experience Taming."

He chewed at the inside of his cheek, only hesitating a breath before continuing. "I'd also advise you to suspend Rin Okumura from the Order for the span of a month,barring him from any missions during that time. In that month he is to be paired with a more sensible, higher ranking exorcist to ensure he is capable of making sound judgment and action to better serve the Order."

There. He said it. It was a far cry better than being locked away from Gehenna, but it meant him not being able to see Rin for a month. For Rin to be treated like an animal, observed and retaught rules acceptable to the Order. The idea of Rin being shoved into a conformative little box was terrible, but not as terrible as being gone forever.

Rin had stopped a genocide of the demonic race. He'd saved Konekomaru, and Bon. He'd saved people at the concert, and saved a whole city from being burnt to the ground. Hell, he'd saved the whole world from the Gehenna Gate. In return he was going to be treated like a child, again, only this time Bon was requesting it. The act of betrayal surged through him like a tidal wave, crashing down on any courage he'd gathered.

So lost in his own thoughts Bon didn't notice Angel yelling for reconsideration, or Mephisto delightfully agreeing with Bon's assessment. The Paladin and the Headmaster both stood by the Grigori, now speaking in normal tones. Just how Mephisto had managed to get up there was anyone's guess. Still, the argument pursued through the elders. Wild hand gestures were coming from Lewin, and Godiva was glaring across her seat at the other female Grigori. Mephisto couldn't be heard over Angel's voice and the debate raged.

Bon took a moment to glance down at Rin, whom had now taken to looking at the floor. He observed the top of Rin's messy hair and the way his skin had healed so fast. His hands bore no marks of the burns he'd recently obtained, or of the battle they had fought just three days ago. The sudden hush of the Grigori drew his attention back to the room.

"All in favor of issuing a warning for Insubordination and Unlawful Taming?" Lewin raised his own hand.

Three to zero, motion passed. Bon let out another breath, but they weren't done.

"All in favor of revoking the warning in exchange for a willing participation of the Meister course: Taming?"

Again, three to zero. Bon's heart raced, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"All in favor of promoting Ryuji Suguro from Lower Second Class to Lower First Class, using his absolutely reckless sense of loyalty and ability to remain calm while under extreme pressure both on and off field as grounds for promotion?"

Bon's mouth hung slightly a jar as three hands rose.

"And, all in favor of assigning newly promoted Lower First Class Exorcist Ryuji Suguro to the evaluation and ethical training of Rin Okumura?"

Only two votes this time. Both Lewin and Godiva lowered their hands when Lewin struck his gavel against the wood of their desk. "Sentencing for Ryuji Suguro is dismissed."

As soon as Bon turned his back to take the steps down to the floor the arguing resumed behind him, everyone speaking except for Mephisto. The walk to the floor was done in a second, Bon still trying to grasp what'd just happened.

He was jarred from his thoughts when Rin shoved by him, stomping up the stairs at a brisk pace. Had they not been in such a serious situation Bon would have grabbed his arm and told him to calm the hell down, but as it was he went and took Rin's place on the floor, watching and praying that Rin didn't say anything stupid.

* * *

Lewin finally called everyone to a hush, each turning their attention to Rin who stood on the platform. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his shoe laces were untied. The bags around his eyes conferred his exhaustion. He looked like shit and he didn't care.

"Let's be done with this nonsense." Godiva muttered, turning to address Rin. "On the stand, Rin Okumura. Accused of Endangering Civilians, Endangering a Superior, Insubordination, Deliberately Disregarding Orders, and General Idiocy. How do you plead?"

"General Idiocy?" Rin looked at them puzzled. Since when was that a rule, or law, or whatever the hell they called it?

"Yes. You've given us sufficient proof to have us consider it to be a feasible rule. How do you plead?" Lewin explained and asked, his tone quickly growing testy when he asked for Rin's plea.

"Well, I didn't endanger anyone. Shura did that herself, and we all know she can hold her own. I didn't ask for her help. I didn't disregard orders either, technically I'd only been told to go to Aso, which I did." he sounded more like someone muttering to himself than a person trying to proclaim his innocence. Clearly he wasn't nearly as good at this whole 'court thing' like Bon was.

He took a moment to consider his words.

What else could he say? Sure, he may have endangered people but they were already in trouble. How could he have possibly made that any worse. Either way he looked he could be found guilty. And the Insubordination? Who could argue that? Even if he hadn't acted out of deliberate disregard everyone knew he didn't follow the rules. Again, no point in arguing with that.

"I could probably plead guilty to General Idiocy, though." Rin muttered, causing Godiva to raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that, above all else?" she asked, hands now folded in front of her.

"Idiocy is defined as a person who lacks knowledge of, not a person who is unable to grasp or retain information. I didn't know anyone would come after me...if I did I wouldn't have gone." he replied icily. He hated being called stupid, either out right or implied. True, he was an idiot, but he wasn't a moron.

Below him Bon let out a snort of laughter that he quickly covered as a cough, earning a scowl from Angel. Leave it to Rin to spit in the face of his prosecutors.

"So," It was Lewin who spoke this time, "you mean to say that you had every intention of defeating an upper class demon on your own, without assistance?"

Rin nodded and looked away, embarrassment warming his cheeks. When put that way the whole thing did seem foolish. At the time when he'd spoken to Kuro about his plan it hadn't seemed too outrageous. Go up the volcano, defeat the demon. Pretty straight forward at the time.

"Be that as it may, Lewin, despite what he intended, what he did was very different. He may not have intended to do anything, but he did! This can not be over looked! Facts remain, he could have killed hundreds!" the other Grigori finally snapped, her fist slapping the desk in front of them. Even with her face half covered by their uniform headdress Rin could still see her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Very well said, My Lady." Angel hummed, earning a quick glare from Lewin.

"Yes, but the _fact_ remains that he didn't." Godiva said, her voice a wicked calm. "Seeing as we are only looking at end results now, I'd say they managed to do a fair job."

"Unbelievable! You both really think we can let him get away with such a blatant act of recklessness and defiance?!" she was standing now, her voice shaking with rage.

"Sit down, Asria. No one is implying that, now stop making a fool of yourself." Lewin snapped, embarrassed by his co-leader's actions.

"You are the one making a fool of yourself, Lewin! We stand as a tool to ensure order is followed...and look! You've promoted someone for assisting in the actions of the son of Satan! Outrageous!" her yells carried across the courtroom, echoing off the walls and shattering the silence in the halls.

Both Lewin and Godiva watched as Asria abruptly left, flinging the curtains that hung behind their chairs aside and disappearing into the shadows beyond them.

With the red velvet still swaying from her departure Lewin sighed and grabbed his gavel. "All in favor of a month's suspension from the True Cross Order starting on this day of the seventh hour of evening?"

Both Lewin and Godiva rose their hands. "All in favor is sentencing Rin Okumura to mandatory tutelage under Ryuji Suguro for one month, starting this day at the seventh hour of the evening, to be evaluated in one month's time on from this day on the seventh hour for reinstatement to the True Cross Order?" Again both hands took the air.

The gavel struck wood and without a proper dismissal both Grigori stood and left, each disappearing into the shadow of the curtains. Angel followed quickly after, hand clutched to his sword as his blonde hair swung out of sight. Together the small group of exorcists stood, filing out of the courtroom at strategically placed exit doors. Only Yukio and Mephisto stood, Yukio from a lower balcony and Mephisto from the Grigori's seats.

Rin remained looking at his feet from the platform, confused and unwilling to move. He hadn't been a part of the Order for more than a week and he had already been suspended. His pendant hung from his neck, now more like a weight than a symbol. With one fluid motion he pulled the chain off his neck and dropped it to the floor, briskly walking down the steps and out of the hall, ignoring Bon who shouted after him.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow, so firstly you guys are all awesome. Typically I answer back to each review, and next chapter I will (Which is already in the works).

This is just a short chapter, but the next one will be up within two weeks. This is my promise. : )

* * *

Reaching down Bon picked up the True Cross pendant, his fingers wrapping delicately around the smooth metal as he lifted the chain from the marble floor. His bitter expression shifted from the empty door that Rin had just left and over to Mephisto. Seeing their Headmaster standing there, hand perched atop of an empty Grigori chair, demonic familiar placidly perched on his shoulder as if nothing had happened made Bon clench his teeth. As if Rin's momentary expulsion from the Order didn't matter, as if his betrayal (as that is what he saw it for), didn't matter.

"I hope your happy." His tone was as foul as his mood.

Mephisto's lips curled back, exposing the points of his sharp fangs. "I think it went splendidly!"

His purple gloved fingers snapped together and with a silent command his familiar lifted its' master up, wings flapping furiously. In moments the Time Lord was balanced expertly on the rail of the raised platform, lingering above Bon who stood stubbornly tall. After a moment of silent consideration he hopped from the rail to the floor, standing next to his striped haired pupil.

Many would shy away from being in such close proximity to a higher class demon; not Bon. He was far too pissed to be bothered by the odd sense of fear that Mephisto seemed to relish in delivering. "Splendidly my ass!" he spat, fist clenched around Rin's pendant.

A smile dangled at the corner of the demon's lips. "Really, Mr. Suguro. You should see the art that you've so carefully painted. Not only have you managed to keep Rin in this world, but you've also managed to win the favor of the Grigori. Quite a feat for such a young exorcist."

The muscles in Bon's face tightened, his lips pursing together. For a moment he stood, silently seething over his thoughts. He'd been used; from the moment he'd left for Aso. Mephisto deliberately chose to allow Rin to arrive faster than he at the mountain, he'd given Bon that stupid weapon to help defeat the demon, and now he'd forced Bon into some sick game with Rin. Regardless of intelligence Bon struggled to figure out the end game. What did Mephisto want?

Either way it didn't matter no. Both he and Rin were being used.

"Fuck you." he snarled, turning his back on the demon and marching down the stairs.

The demon's purple eyes followed the young man all the way out the door, smirking as he went.

"Don't you think this is beginning to push the limits; that you're going too far?" A voice echoed from the back of the court room.

"Oh, Yukio." His head lolled to the side, purple eyes lazily peering over at the exorcist.

"Limits are meant to be pushed, particularly if change is lingering on the horizon." he spoke as if speaking to a child, explaining how a toy worked, or how to write his name. With a wink and a confident smile Mephisto began a slow deliberate decent down the platform. "Popobawa, if you will. Tell Father he will have to try harder next time."

Before his foot touched the floor the demonic bat had vanished, wings wrapping around its body as it disappeared into itself.

For a while Bon roamed the Order's halls, peering into vast empty rooms, attempting to open locked doors, and calling out to Rin who never answered. The clock chimed three times before he managed to find an exit, which took him back to the academy. He dragged himself over to a near by tree and rummaged through his pockets, relieved when he found a pack of cigarettes that also held his lighter.

His lips plucked a smoke from the pack and he idly chewed on the filter, watching as a few students ambled by, one casting a curious glace at Bon in his shirtless state. Unphased by her stare he lit his cigarette and took a long drag, exhaling his breath in a cloud of smoke. His shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his mohawk, resting his head against the trunk of the tree.

Really he wanted nothing more than to go take a nap. His body was still furious over the abuse it had taken and it protested every movement he made. Mentally he was exhausted and confused, not to mention he missed his friends. It wasn't everyday he'd admit to missing Renzou, particularly at time like this, but he did. Neko was something to be desired as well, as Bon was sure he'd had some advice on how to get Rin to speak to him again.

Another drag of his cigarette was followed by a sigh, his palms now resting to his forehead.

If Rin never forgave him again he couldn't blame him. To make such a wild suggestion, like he even had a clue what was best for Rin. Now he didn't know where Rin was, or when he'd be back. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't see Rin again until his reinstatement trial. Bon knew if he were in his shoes he wouldn't want shit to do with him either.

A groan of frustration dragged from his mouth.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

On the other side of the city the train pulled to a slow stop, Rin battling his way through the crowd of passengers as they surged away from the station. He'd stopped by the dorm and changed clothes, where Yukio had so politely informed him that Mephisto would be keeping his sword until further notice. Kurikara's absence felt like a missing limb, and the first hour he'd been full of anxiety. It wasn't like the sword held his life or anything important like that.

"Hmph..." he snorted in contempt as he walked down the sidewalk, hands stuffed in his black sweatpants pocket.

As his long-legged strides ate away the length of the sidewalk he silently brewed on his situation, a mixing bowl of raw emotions. Relief was the one most hidden, locked away at the back of his mind. Anyone who thought he would ever want to leave this world and go to Gehenna was insane. This was his home; it had his friends, his family, and although people constantly told him other wise, his purpose. There was nothing in Gehenna but misery and failure.

The second emotion he felt was sheer anger. How dare Bon suggest he be suspended! Hadn't Bon fought with him, by his side? Wasn't he at equal fault? True, he hadn't started the whole thing, but he sure as hell didn't hesitate to join. Also, why the hell did he get the promotion?! Rin was the one who began the battle and saved Shura.

Then there was the whole act of tutoring. How humiliating. There he was, an adult and full fledged exorcist, stuck following Bon around like a toddler in on grocery store. No, he couldn't say that right now. No, he couldn't fight yet. No, that wasn't his assignment so he couldn't do anything. Oh, he'd want to do it anyway? How did never being an exorcist sound?

This wasn't even half of his anger, either. Yukio had given him a bit to be pissed off at as well. When he'd arrived at his dorm his bother continued the lengthy lecture he had started at Mt. Aso. He'd only stopped his obnoxious nagging when Rin had smashed a chair against the wall, shattering the wood into pieces. After that he'd stormed out of their dorm, seeking refuge at a random place.

The last thing that ate away at him was more difficult to explain. There wasn't a word he could use to describe it, or if there was he didn't know it. If anyone had bothered to ask he would have said he felt sad, but somehow it felt more than that. Disappointment, maybe? Resentment toward himself? The feeling of uselessness?

He shook his head, the beginning of tears stinging his eyes. Above all he supposed it was that: feeling useless. Hadn't he always messed things up? Hadn't he always needed a baby sitter, or someone to look after him? When his demonic powers awoke his world changed. Suddenly he went from being independent and free to locked down and retrained, like a wild dog that had finally bitten and needed to be muzzled.

Yes, that was what he felt like. Now he'd been sent to the animal shelter, away from any sense of belonging he'd had. He needed to be trained before he could be trusted.

What bullshit.

Looking at the ground he stopped when he noticed odd markings on the sidewalk. A circle painted just a shade lighter than the concrete. Typically he'd had walked right over it, but years of seeing the same circle, with the same pentagram, with the same lines over and over had stuck. His eyes lifted from the ground and he looked at the gates of the monastery; of his old home.

Through the glass he saw someone moving in black robes. Perhaps Kyodo? He wasn't sure. Regardless he was surprised to find his feet had carried him home. Standing there he deliberated going inside, or ringing the door bell. He hadn't seen them in months, probably shying near a year. What could he do? Show up a complete mess and insist nothing was wrong? Slowly his eyes shifted to the right, where the shadows of tomb stones crept across the grass. His stomach twisted unpleasantly as he stepped past the barrier that was too weak to repel him.

* * *

"You mean Rin isn't a part of the Order anymore?" Konekomaru was sitting on the floor with Shima to his left and Bon to his right.

Both friends had known something was wrong the moment Bon had walked in the door, shirtless, reeking of cigarette smoke, and exhausted. They'd quickly offered him a drink and a soft cotton shirt, then sat down to listen, making a small circle on the floor. It took an hour for Bon to fill them in and answer small questions about the past few days. Shima was now leaning back on his hands, letting out a low whistle to emphasize his disbelief.

"Well, he is still a part of the Order, he is just suspended." Bon explained, pulling another cigarette out of his quickly dwindling pack and lighting the end. Even Neko didn't bother to chastise his actions for breaking the rules of smoking inside.

"And you suggested the suspension?" Shima asked, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his legs as he rubbed furiously at his eyes.

"...Yeah...I mean, what else could I do? Mephisto said it was the best way to get out of the situation." he blew a cloud of smoke to the side, away from his friends as to not be rude.

"Wait," Neko held a hand up, as if Bon were about to speak again. "You mean he told you to say that? He told you to request having Rin suspended?"

Bon bit the inside of his lip, realizing he'd said something he wasn't supposed to. Mephisto hadn't openly told him to keep that conversation a secret, but something told him it wasn't information he'd want spread around.

"Really, Bon?" Shima's eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "I can't believe a guy like you would take advice from a guy like him."

"What?" Bon knew it sounded stupid when it was put like that, but really Mephisto wasn't that bad...sometimes.

Shima's eyes drifted from the ceiling back to his friend, his head still lolled back in a lazy manner. "Bon, the guy wears poka dots and tights. You took advice from him? The Demon King of Time? Really, man, really?"

Bon looked to Konekomaru for back up, but the his bald friend only shrugged. "He has a point, Bon."

"Fine." he flicked his cigarette ash on the floor, ignoring when Neko glared at it. "What would you have done? Let's hear your bright ideals."

Shima, to no surprise, remained silent. Konekomaru however gave a thoughtful look, his eyebrow raising a fraction as he thought over the situation. "I'd have admitted fault with Rin in the trial. They couldn't throw both of you in Gehenna, and they can't punish you both for the same crime differently. Rin may be the son of Satan, but we all know there is plenty of demonic blood in the Order. It would put strain between the exorcists to treat one group differently than the other."

"Ahh..."Shima leaned forward, giving his friend a hardly clap on the back. "That's our Neko, thinking of solutions even Bon can't come up with."

Much to his chagrin Bon realized he was right. If he had taken the same charges as Rin then they would have split the fault equally, resulting in the same punishment and potentially a softer sentence. He silently cursed his sleep laden brain, sure he could have come up with that on his own had he been in better shape.

"Whatever. I could have done that. It doesn't matter anyway. The point is what do I do now?"he asked, taking another drag of his smoke.

Konekomaru and Shima both exchanged an uncertain glance, and neither of them responded.

"Try saying sorry?" Shima finally suggested, only earning a narrow eyed response from Bon.

"Yeah, that would go over real well. 'Hey Rin, sorry I suggested you be kicked out of True Cross, and I got promoted, and I have to be your boss!'" Neko retorted, earning a laugh from Bon for the first time all day.

It didn't last long, but it was enough to make Bon realize that perhaps the situation wasn't completely helpless."I'm not going to boss him around." he muttered, a small smile still tugging at the corner of his lips.

"That might be a good place to start, then." Shima suggested, giving him a hopeful look.

Bon stuck his finished smoke into an empty soda can, then threw the can into the trash, thinking what Shima said to be true. "I guess that is what I'll do then."

Not wanting to waste any time he stood and brushed stray flakes of ash from his jeans, hesitating when both Konekomaru and Shima stared at him with apprehension. "What?"

Neko stood, his eyebrows creased together and his face in a gentle frown. "Don't you think you should eat something first, or take a nap?"

"I'd recommend a shower too. No offence man, you look like shit." Shima said, still sitting on the floor.

Bon looked from his one friend to the next, standing in silence. Finally his eyes squinted and he plodded his way into the bathroom. "To hell with the both of you."he grumbled, closing the door behind himself and turning the water on.

Through the door and running water he heard Shima say something about "How sensitive he could be." to which he responded by pounding a fist to the door and shouting "I can still hear you!"


	19. Chapter 19

Rain: Thanks! I've tried pretty hard to keep them both close to the manga, not particularly the anime.  
Vicky: I'd glad you are enjoying the story so far. There are some more surprises next chapter, so hang tight.  
VampireHarry: Thank you : )  
JustWill: It's funny how our feet tend to carry us home, yes? I hope you like this chapter as well : )  
IDK: Often times the student ends up teaching the teacher ; ) Shh though, don't tell anyone.  
Bluestar: Thank you! I know how much trust has to go into reading an incomplete story, so I appreciate your compliment.  
Silver: You're really too kind. A heart felt thank you. Sometimes words just aren't enough to express gratitude.  
Rinlovesbon: Rin is really dramatic as of late. Don't worry he is almost past his hiccup though.

As always, thanks for reading guys. Keeping up with my promise here is my update. I have a lot happening in the next few weeks, my days off are going to be spent at a tattoo parlor (Some people go on vacation, I just get tattoos) . I promise another update this month, though, perhaps sooner.

* * *

Tasked with finding Rin the young Buddhist had taken to all the familiar places her knew Rin to be. The roof of the church at the top of the academy, the shrine where Usamaro had once been sealed away, the stairs by the cram school (Kuro's favorite place), his bedroom, and of course the kitchen. Each was as deserted as the other, void of the person he sought.

As the sun was beginning to set Bon found himself sitting outside of Rin's dorm, cigarette perched between two fingers, largely unsmoked it smoldered away into ash. The cool wind swept the smoke away, leaving a distinct smell of moisture in its place. Bon took a deep breath, eyes glancing sky ward to observe the storm clouds in the far distance. That was all he needed, rain to make things better. A cold, winter's rain at that.

Flicking his cigarette away he stood and let out a sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. About to continue his search he stopped, foot still lingering in front of him in mid-stride. To his right, only 15 feet away a small cluster of bushes gave an uncharacteristic shake. Not from the wind-it had been too sudden for that, or from a rabbit, as it had been too violent.

Eyes squinted Bon watched the shrubbery with suspicion, hand clenched around his mala beads in his pocket. Again the bushes lurched, a few leaves falling to the ground as they gave their last life to the impending winter. A moment passed and just when Bon assumed whatever had been lurking around passed a black shadow came shooting out of the bush.

With bristled fur and narrowed eyes Kuro stood, claws and fangs barred, spitting a nasty hiss at the bushes.

"Kuro?" Bon sighed his name in relief, feeling his hands relax as his body decompressed. Taking a silent moment to chastise himself for his foolish anxiety he then frowned at the familiar. "What's wrong?"

"That bird took my food!" the demon cat yowled, once again forgetting that the exorcist couldn't understand him.

When the bush gave another rustle a large pigeon flew off, clutching a small bag of chips tightly in its beak. Kuro gave a defeated meow and sat, his large feline eyes plastered to the sky with a pathetic look of longing.

For a moment Bon stood confused. He struggled for a moment, trying to understand what could have happened between a bird and a cat to upset one so greatly. The problem and solution occurred to him suddenly, and he patted his leg, his hands making a muffled slap against his jeans.

"Come on, then." He called, walking toward Rin and Yukio's dorm. "I'll make you something real quick, then I have to look for Rin."

Curious, and still mistrusting of the young exorcist, Kuro's black tail swished gently behind him, seeming to sway with another gust of wind. His ear flicked in contemplation, but when Bon opened the dorm door and held it for the familiar Kuro slipped past, still mindful to keep his distance.

Together they walked into the kitchen, Kuro on the far side of the hall, safely out of Bon's reach. Occasionally the cat would stop and wait for the young man to catch up, and together they rummaged through the fridge. Bon took out a meal made by Ukobach, Mephisto's familiar and resident cook, and proceeded to unwrap and heat it in the microwave.

With his back resting to the counter and arms folded he gave Kuro a sideward glance, watching the cat who starred at him.

Kuro's ear flicked back, his tails swaying as he looked from the microwave back to Bon. Occasionally his ears would pin back, a clear indication of his mistrust for the exorcist and his cruel treatment back at the town of Aso.

Bon snorted his disinterest upon the blatant rejection, holding his arms tighter around his body as if to shield himself from the presence of the cat.

Why the hell was he even bothering with it anyway?

Bon's own harsh words formed in his head, bitterly chastising him with an answer. "Because he is Rin's, and Rin isn't around thanks to you."

Perhaps just a bit of him was feeling guilty, too. Not only for the situation at the volcano, but for Rin. He liked Kuro, the cat reminded him of Rin at times, with his crazy energy and enthusiastic personality. Now it just left a bad taste him his mouth. A bitter reminder that he had push Rin far, far away. Now he'd be lucky to have to privilege to even call Rin a friend.

Finally the microwave chimed and Bon turned, swinging open the door and removing the food. He dumped a few of the chicken dumplings onto a plate and cut them. The steam rose into the air, evaporating into wisps of nothingness while Kuro leaned over observing with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Don't burn your mouth…" Bon grumbled, remembering Rin's story of when Kuro had done just that and fled the kitchen thinking Rin was awful for it. That was one extra problem he didn't need in his life, thanks.

A few moments of silence past between the two, Bon looking around the kitchen for a drink and Kuro hungrily eating. Finally Bon gave up on a soda and made for the door, stopping a brief moment to look back at Kuro.

"I don't suppose you'd know where Rin is?"

With a mouth full of food the cat hissed loudly, standing and arching his back. Bon may have not spoken demon, but it was as good of a "Fuck you" as any.

Bon rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, continuing his fruitless search.

* * *

By the time night had fallen a steady pitter patter of rain was trickling through the trees and dotting the streets. A gentle thunder rumbled and lightning would occasionally light up the sky, casting a brilliant purple silhouette of trees and tombstones.

On the stone walkway, surrounded by head stones and cross-carved tombs sat Rin, tail curled around his body, knees dawn to chest and face hidden between the nook of his body and his legs. The rain began to fall at a steadier pace, staining the stone a darker grey, almost black. The young exorcist lifted his head, rain dripping from his hair down his face as he looked at his father's grave.

Their conversation had been one-sided, with Rin doing all the talking. Deep in his mind he knew it was pointless, there was no help here. It wasn't like Shiro could hug him, comfort him, or speak to him. All he had was a memory. They had drifted through his mind continuously in the past hour, small things here and there. Conversations, arguments, lessons. Everything Rin took for granted and would do anything to have back.

Most recently he'd remembered when his father had been reading him a book. Yukio had gone to sleep, but Rin, forever energetic and enthusiastic, had demanded the priest read him a story. It was one of his favorites, a tale of a knight, wondering the lands to save his kingdom. The best part was how kind and brave the knight was, always doing what was right even if it meant a terrible sacrifice.

"Why would he do things that made him so sad, though?" he'd asked, book open in his small lap, large blue eyes fixated up at his father's face.

Had Rin been older he'd had seen the circles under his father's eyes, or the way his face just looked tired and worn. Shiro never complained though, not once. So he smiled and looked back down at Rin, giving a sideward glance away while he contemplated his answer. Finally his eyes settled back in the young boy, his glasses perched atop of his head.

"Because it was the right thing. Even if something makes you sad, you still do what it right, otherwise you'll be angry forever." He explained the last part in his best menacing voice, as if Rin would be stuck as a monster for all eternity. This was one of his favorite things about being a father. The never ending teasing and story telling made him feel like he was living a in tall tale. Particularly with Rin, who soak up every story that spilled from his mouth.

Doleful eyes looked back, slightly disbelieving but more amazed. Daddies didn't lie after all, so this had to be taken seriously. "Forever?"

Shiro nodded, eyes closed with the most grave of faces. "Forever. Then they turn into big jerks, and just live like that." The priest gave a large stretch, careful to not cause Rin to topple off his lap.

"Ahhhhh," he stretched his hands up high then laced his fingers behind his head, "Yup, it is a pretty miserable life for someone who just does what they're told, all the time."

With his eyes still closed he couldn't help but peek down at his son, who looked as if he were thinking the whole world over in his mind. "But," he dropped his hands to his sides and leaned forward slightly, looking at Rin in the most serious of ways, "I won't have to worry about that with you, will I, Rin?"

Slowly Rin shook his head no, not bothering with the past memories of losing his temper at school. "No, Daddy. I'll make sure Yukio does the right thing too! I don't want to turn into an angry monster forever!"

Shiro smiled at his son, tussling his hair causing Rin to shrink down in his lap. He hated when his dad did that!

"Father?" Kyodo was standing in the doorway, wireless phone clutched his to chest so the caller couldn't hear. "You have a phone call."

Shiro yawned and picked Rin up under the arms, moving him from his lap to the cushion next to him. "I'll be right back, Rin. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Rin nodded and watched his father take the phone and thank Kyodo, who in return took Shiro's spot next to Rin. He asked what they had been talking about and when the child explain he burst into laughter.

Now years later and what seemed like another life time Rin sat, sad eyes looking up at the tomb. "You're the only one that ever really wanted me around, old man." He whispered, a dark confession lost in the night by another clash of thunder.

While this statement was far from the truth it was easy to get lost in such a grim maze. His friends loved him, his brother loved him, and his family loved him. He was useful in so many ways, and people did look to him for help. In his own way he was brilliant, always finding solutions to the most complex issues.

There, alone in a graveyard, was not the time for such reminders.

* * *

The rain was trickling off, the steady drops now replaced with a drizzle. Soggy tennis shoes padded through a puddle, stopping at the edge of the black iron gate. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Bon hesitated only a moment before stepping past the barrier and onto the monastery grounds. It would figure Rin had gone home; he was surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner.

As the figure of Rin, sitting in the middle of the walkway drenched to the bone appeared, Bon hesitated. Suddenly the whole idea didn't seem too bright. Perhaps it was best to leave Rin alone, to give him some time to cope with his emotions. Rin wasn't exactly emotionally stable, hell he was more like a roller coaster of extremes. Bon wasn't much for amusement park rides.

While he stood contemplating his decision Kuro made his slow approach toward Rin, careful to not startle him.

"Kuro?" Rin looked up from his knees, roused from his brooding by the cat's wet footsteps.

"Rin!" Once he'd been noticed the cat quickly bounded away from Bon to leap on Rin's shoulder, purring loudly. "I knew you'd be here!"

A broken smile briefly graced Rin's face, a weak attempt at false emotions. "How'd you know that?" he asked, completely ignoring Bon who stood just a few feet away.

"I always come see Shrio when I'm sad." Kuro confessed, making Rin's heart seem to sink even deeper.

Unable to think of a response he gave Kuro an affectionate scratch behind the ears, still neglecting Bon.

For a while they remained that way, one standing and one sitting in silence, neither sure of what to say or brave enough to speak first. Bon stood with a sort of guilt, and Rin with affliction. By the time Bon had considered leaving the rain had picked up again, not hard enough to be a nuisance but enough to be noticed. Still, despite his consciousness telling him to be silent, he couldn't leave Rin sitting there.

"Maybe we should go back to the dorms?" It sounded stupid before it left his mouth, but like all word-vomit there was no taking it back once it was spoken.

Rin gave a hallow chuckle, as if Bon had told a type of cruel joke. "Why? So Yukio can tell me how bad I fucked up again?"

Bon shifted uneasily on his feet, his brown eyes cast down, rain water dripping from his nose. "No…."

"Then why," he looked over at Bon, eyes hard and unforgiving, "would I want to go back there? I don't belong at True Cross, and I don't want to deal with my little brother, or you for that matter. I think I'll stay here, thanks."

"You'd rather stay in the rain, in the cold, without dinner, then go back to the dorms?"

Now Rin was just being stubborn and stupid. Typically the stupidity was predictable, but the stubborn characteristic was new to Bon, at least in this way. Normally he was the one being too stubborn to deal with, now it seemed the tables had turned. "You're being ridiculous. Look, I came all this way to find you, so come on. Enough already."

Often times when a person finds themselves in a difficult situation they say the wrong things. They may place blame elsewhere, or reject the statement all together. They may, such as now, belittle another's choice of comfort. In fact, they may just kick themselves in the ass for days to follow, all while berating the fact that there were 1,000 other things they could have said. The last was surely what Bon was to do, as when the words left his mouth Rin gave him a dark glare, eyes seeming to shine in the night.

Like a child bending a stick Rin's temper snapped suddenly, unleashing from built up tension rapidly released. He sprang from the ground, fists clench and teeth barred. "Enough!? I could burn that whole fucking place down and it wouldn't be enough, you asshole!"

Bon took a cautionary step back, then another when Rin pursued him, closing in on his space making it hard to breath. He was close, too close, and was angry. His eyes a dark, menacing blue, his fangs jutted out just slightly more than normal.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone's bullshit standards that I won't ever meet! I don't want to be some stuck up, half-asked exorcist! I want to care about other people, not just the next job! I want people to look at me like a solution, not a problem!"

Another step back and Bon was feeling trapped, and once again his temper began to flicker. He could be nice, but that wouldn't work.

No; surly that wouldn't work.

Running was never an option, and right now there was no reasoning with Rin, he wouldn't listen. So he shoved him. Full force with open hands aimed directly at Rin's chest.

"Back off!" he snarled.

Time froze for a fraction of a moment, like the calm before the storm. Eyes locked, chests heaving, and fists clenched they starred at each other for only a moment, yet they starred at each other forever. With thoughts racing too fast for either to comprehend Rin lunged and tackled his superior to the ground, their bodies crashing to the mud laden earth.

"Rin, get the hell off of me!" Bon yelled, trying his best to shove Rin away and avoid the vicious punch he had thrown at his face. Luckily the attack missed, giving Bon a split second to wedge his foot on Rin's torso and kick out.

Like a rag doll the demonic exorcist went air born, thrown back far enough for Bon to regain his footing. While Rin had his demonic powers Bon had years of physical training and intelligence on his side. Without his sword Rin was just an ill-mannered demonic teenager…he hoped.

"Rin, calm down!" A large step to the side evaded another assault from Rin who stumbled past Bon, regaining his balance some feet away. "This isn't as bad as it seems!"

More word-vomit. Just what Bon needed.

Rin let out a snarl and lunged at Bon again, grasping him by the waist sending them sprawling back to the ground. Bon felt his elbow tare against the gravel of the walk way, followed by a chilling numbness that trickled down his forearm.

Adrenaline surging and endorphins pumping he smashed his elbow into Rin's face. Under normal circumstances his jaw would have shattered, but Rin was far from normal. Instead the impact dazed him. Bon struggled out of his grasp and attempted to put him in a head lock, a poor endeavor to get Rin to be still long enough to listen.

Alternatively it just put Bon's arm closer to Rin's mouth, in which he wasted no time in biting. His teeth sank past both skin and muscle.

Bon let out a pained howl, releasing Rin instantly. Rin had turned to land a punch directly to Bon's face, surely breaking his nose and possibly his jaw.

Yes, Rin could over power Bon with ease, but there was still one fatal flaw: Intelligence. Rin fought blindly and Bon with calculation. As Rin pivoted on his heel, first thrown outward, Bon reached out. The soft sleek fur of Rin's tail slid across his palm and through his fingers as he clutched down, hard. He could feel muscles seize and clench.

With a shutter Rin came to his knees, growling at Bon. He grabbed Bon's arm, gouging into his skin with his nails in attempt to detach his hand from his tail.

"Calm down, god damn it!" Bon snarled, clutching the appendage harder and wrapping his hand around his tail, threatening to break it. He wasn't sure what the result would be. Would it kill him? Paralyze him? Deep in his mind he knew he would never take the risk, but he didn't need Rin knowing that.

"Let go!" Rin sank his nails deeper into Bon who still refused to relent.

"No. Not until you calm down." He didn't yell this time, he didn't need to. His tone was serious enough, and slowly Rin withdrew his grasp.

Bon let go of his tail and together the two moved away, giving each other space as they caught their breath.

"Jesus man, would you chill out?" Bon huffed, finally taking a moment to glance down at his arm that was dropping blood. The steady stream of rich red had mixed with the rain, causing his whole arm to be a diluted red, all the way down to his hand.

With ears pinned back Rin was getting ready for another shouting match. As his mouth opened when a light in the monastery flicked on, flooding into the graveyard. Bon's eyes narrowed quickly, causing him to shield his face with his arm, smearing blood on his forehead.

Rin immediately stopped, and when the back door opened a shadow cast onto the ground of a person who stood in the door way.

"Rin?!" A male voice called.

"Uh oh…" Rin's tail hit the ground and his body seemed to slump, similar to a puppy who'd been caught chewing on a remote, or a shoe. He sighed, wondering how he was ever going to explain himself to his family.


	20. Chapter 20

IDK- Thanks. : ) I try to stick to the show, movie, and manga as much as possible. I love putting little things in here and there.  
Vicky- Thank you : )  
Vampire Harry- I appreciate the compliment.  
Starlight- Thanks! This chapter gave me a lot of headaches, for sure.  
SilverE- I'm glad you liked it. I really felt like it was important to show a side of Rin not many people would ever see. As with your point, everyone at some point loses themselves and has to go on the journey to rediscover who they are.  
Waterrock- That was more or less my goal, to create a situation that people can relate to. Hopefully Rin will pull himself out of the muck soon. I hope by now you are in a better place. Always feel free to drop me a PM should you need a friend.  
Animefangirl-I used to update every two weeks, and would love to get back to that. Recently things have gotten really insane for me, so forgive the slow updates.  
RinlovesBon-You know, at some point I should work that into this. At the very least I'll think about making it a oneshot on the side.  
Jammies are Cozy- I guess you'll have to find out, hm?  
JustWill- Bon's people skills suck. I've never, ever seen him being much of a people person. He is too over analytical and thinks way too much. That makes for horrible people skills. At least I think so, but you may disagree which is okay : )

ALRIGHT! By Gods, this was long over due. Please, let me know what you think. It's a slow chapter, but healing is a slow process. Any guesses on what is going down next chapter?

* * *

Rain splattered against the window creating streaks down the glass. Outside the trees lurched and lunged, dancing with the wind that enticed them to sway. It was an agreement of sorts, the wind would move and the ancient timbers would bend, but never enough to break.

Rin watched them from the dining room table, finding them to be oddly comforting. Like his emotions they were never still. Just when he felt like he understood what he was thinking he'd sway, violently pushed into doubt and darkness.

The lights had been turned off some hours ago. Izumi had invited them in then insisted that they spend the night. Bon, logically, had agreed. Rin, illogically, hadn't. Kyodo and Izumi had both forced Rin's hand, saying they needed to talk to him, to show him a few things.

They had been given dinner, which Rin didn't eat, asked what had happening, which Rin didn't explain, and told things would be okay, which Rin didn't believe.

Humiliated he silently sat through their reunion with his adopted family, effectively concerning every person in the room. Typically Rin was the center of attention, carrying conversation and earning a laugh out of any person sitting within ear shot. Now his seat, although taken, sat empty. When the lights had been turned off and everyone had said goodnight he'd padded off to his and Yukio's old room.

For a while he lay under his covers, tossing and turning, thinking and occasionally crying for reasons he didn't understand. He missed his Dad, he didn't want to be suspended, and he didn't want to be useless. His Dad was always with him, he didn't mind some time away from work, and he was of too much use to be recognized. Back and forth like a swinging door his mind raced, unable to settle on any one emotion.

Finally he'd given up and left his room. At midnight the clock struck 12 and Rin sat in the dinning room, thinking about nothing. The only thing that crossed his mind was that he missed his dorm room, and for some odd reason desperately wanted to be in that bed. As he was considering leaving and going back to his dorm a creaking floor board stole his attention. Turning in his chair he watched as Maruta came and sat in a chair across from him, the large bellied exorcists making his careful way around the table.

For a while neither of them spoke, Rin's cheeks flushed with embarrassment from his recent actions and Maruta silently contemplating what he could say.

Rather than scold him, or lecture him, what came from his friend was completely unexpected. "Ryuji seems like a nice young man."

Rin looked from his hands that were locked together with laced fingers to the clergy member. "Uh….yeah, I guess." He didn't guess. He lied. Right now he still felt like punching Ryuji in the face. If there was anything he was certain of, it was that. He was so angry he failed to see what Maruta may have been implying, instead clenching his hands together a little harder.

Maruta gave one of his good natured smiles, full of understanding and sympathy. "I know it is hard to see, but he did the right thing. He cares a lot about you."

Rin huffed out a humorless breath of air, looking away from the table to down to the floor. "Funny way of showing it."

Sitting back Maruta set his hands atop of his stomach, hands gently laying on top of the other. He took a moment to study Rin, as if observing a painting. If he had never known Rin then he surely wouldn't recognize him now, each stroke that created Rin's being seemed so different, painting a new portrait. Rin sat slumped in his chair, avoiding eye contact, quiet and angry. Maruta could have been speaking to a whole new person. Certainly not the Rin he knew growing up.

"Rin," Maruta sighed, readjusting himself in his chair. "There are so many challenges in life, so many difficult things that will happen. Just because one person around you makes a mistake doesn't mean you give up."

Rin crossed his arms over his chest, silently seething that he was being lectured. "Apparently I've been making mistakes for years."

Maruta scoffed, trying his best to not roll his eyes. "Oh please, you've done plenty well and you know it. Listen, people will always find a reason to dislike you, hate you, and attempt to put you down. I'd know. You think it was easy for me being half-demon myself?"

"Wait, what?" Rin looked up from the table, his hard expression softening slightly.

"By god, why do you think I can breathe fire?" Maruta laughed, enjoying the puzzled look Rin had given him. "Father Fujimoto and I went to school together, he was one of the first to know. He didn't care, not one bit." A warm smile graced his lips from old memories.

"No, he wasn't fond of whole-demons. He didn't mind half-demons, but ones straight from Gehenna? Forget about it. When he was young he thought most of them had one motive, one ideal: to hurt people. Things changed when he met Shura and you boys. He was always such a loner until he realized he couldn't handle two boys on his own." He laughed at this, a small, quite laugh as if worried someone may hear.

"Shura was easier, she was older and more independent. You boys? So small and helpless? The first time I saw that man change a diaper I about died from laughter."

"Dad didn't like demons, at all?" Rin asked. That certainly didn't make him feel better.

Maruta shook his head now, taking in a deep breath. "No, he didn't. He didn't understand them. People don't like things they don't understand, Rin. Their mind makes up wild stories and facts. If I were to tell you there was something lurking in the shadows you wouldn't assume it was a unicorn, would you?"

Rin flashed a broken smile, a small feeling of humor tickling his stomach.

"No," Maruta continued, "you'd think of everything terrible it could be. That is what people do with demons, and that is what your father did, too. Regardless, even with everything we know now, people don't accept half-demons. They will always look for a reason to expel you, to cast you aside. People will always hate you, Rin. "

The pleasant feeling in his stomach vanished. Rin's blue eyes looked up at Maruta who was staring down at him with such intensity it paralyzed Rin in his seat. In that moment his guard went down, his walls dropped and he felt his core shake. He felt weak, scarred, and so very alone.

"What do I do?" the question was a whisper, spoke with an exhale of breath he could barely take.

"You be the absolute best you can be." Maruta held his gaze and spoke firmly, so sincere he could have convinced the world of his words. "When you have done everything you can, you do more. When people tell you to quit you start again, and when they push you aside you come back stronger than before. You don't ever give up."

"This," he pointed at Rin, "is not you. I don't care what your excuse is, but it's done with, starting now. Your feelings were hurt, you were pushed down, now brush yourself off and get up."

Silently tears dripped down Rin's face, his hands tightly gripping each other to hide their shaking. His breath came in small, shallow pants, making his chest feel so tight he was worried his heart may stop beating.

He didn't want to get up, to fight again. Couldn't he just rest? Hide away somewhere and disappear for a while? Why did everyone expect him to be okay with everything that had happened?

Yet still, Maruta wasn't done.

"Your friends care about you, and while you may be upset with how things turned out you have an obligation to the man who raised you to be more than a boy squabbling in front of his grave. You stay here for a while and get back on your feet. We will help you figure things out, but this behavior- giving up- is unacceptable, starting tomorrow."

With that he stood up, no goodnight or don't worry. No hug, no fond smile. Just a hand on the shoulder as he walked by, disappearing into the night's shadows of the monastery.

Now alone Rin placed his hands to his face and his body shook with quiet sobs, leaving him with a half-broken, half-healed heart and the sound of the rain tapping against the windows.

* * *

Like Maruta promised the days drifted by and things did get better. Eventually Rin started talking to Bon, if only for small purposes. Would he practice sword work with him? Dinner was done, and Izumi wanted him at the table. Such small things, but still it was progress. Some days he ate, other days the sight of a meal made his stomach sour, making him wish he would crawl back in bed and hide.

About the only thing that brought him any solace was sitting at his father's grave, silently soaking up the sun and idly playing with Kuro. In some ways he felt like his body was on auto-pilot, doing only what it needed to get through the day then either laying awake at night of falling into such a deep slumber he never wanted to wake.

He awoke one morning to a knocking on his bedroom door. His eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, the bunk above him blurring and then reforming into a solid vision. Outside a few birds chirped and a car drove by, followed by more pounding on his door.

"Huh?" he mumbled, loud enough to be heard.

"Wake up, would ya?" Bon's voice replied, wiggling the door handle that had been locked.

Due to Bon's abrupt entrances early in the morning, insisting Rin should give jogging a try, Rin had taken to locking his door. Like hell if he was getting up at six in the morning. Bon could be crazy by himself, thank you very much.

Still half asleep Rin swung his legs around and off his bed, rubbing furiously at his face. Still shirtless and in his sweatpants he padded over to the door and turned the handle, effectively unlocking it so Bon could come in.

Immediately he went back to his bed, flopping down on the mattress and pulling the blankets up over his body, curling the covers around his face. He ignore Bon who stood momentarily stunned by Rin's state of undress, and also ignored the light blush that had warmed Bon's face. All Rin cared about was wrapping himself into a tight cocoon on his bed.

"Really?" Bon sighed, coming back to his senses. So what if Rin was half dressed? He'd seen him in the bath before, for Christ's sake. Clenching his fists he marched over to Rin's bed and gripped the bottom on the blankets. With one swift motion he ripped the blankets off and tossed them uselessly onto the floor.

The demonic teen curled into a tight ball, his tail wrapping around his leg. "Bon, go away! I'll be down in a bit." A bold faced lie, but if it got him 20 more minutes of sleep then he'd say it again and again with no shame.

"Bullshit. Get up, lazy. It's eleven already, and we have training to do." Bon said, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Rin. He couldn't help but notice the way his tail was flicking back and forth, up and down Rin's leg. Much to his chagrin it reminded him of that damn dream he'd had back at the hospital, where Rin's tail had done something so similar to his own leg.

"Ugggh," Bon uncrossed his arms and rubbed his face, frustrated at himself for being so easily distracted. "Rin, come on."

Rin groaned, burying his face into his pillow. A few days ago Bon had insisted they begin a scheduled training routine. Apparently it would "establish discipline" and "create good work ethic". Every day at 11:30am Bon would drag him into the training room, hidden in the depths of the monastery.

Every day Bon would tell him to stop slumping, to raise his sword, and to use his feet. Every day it was met with a snide remark and an abrupt end to the session. Bon felt like he was fighting a never ending battle, and by day three he'd come to a conclusion: he'd have rather fought the Cherufe again than deal with Rin and his terrible attitude.

Bon now glared at Rin, who still lay curled up on his bed, angrily mumbling.

"Rin," Bon growled, "get your lazy ass up."

"Make me, Rooster Boy!" Rin quipped, lashing his tail out to smack Bon on the side of the leg.

Jaw clenched and temper rising Bon grabbed ahold of the mattress and pulled. The bedding slipped from its frame and crashed onto the floor, bringing Rin with it. "Fine, you ass! You want to make things difficult, I can do that." Bon grinned, equally amused and frusterated.

With Rin thrashing on the mattress and cussing up a storm Bon managed to fit the small twin sized mattress through the door frame and into the hallway. The stairway came into sight, Bon fully intent on tossing Rin, mattress and all, down the short flight of steps. Rin had been thrown off a cliff for God's sake, surely he could handle 12 stairs.

Before he made it Rin dove off the bed and onto solid floor, his bare back skidding painfully against the hardwood floor. For good measure he kicked Bon in the ass, who had only just realized Rin had abandoned ship and rolled onto the floor.

"You jerk!" Rin yelled, trying to get another good kick in.

Bon easily moved out of the way, avoiding the assault. Instead he picked up the thin bed and dropped it over Rin. His temper began fading as he watched Rin move under the large, fluffy bed with his tail occasionally peeking out from under the mattress.

"I may be a jerk but at least you're awake. You missed breakfast so you're going to have to wait for lunch." Bon smirked, knowing it would piss Rin off that much more.

Finally Rin's head poked out from under the mattress, smashed between the thick padding and the wall. "Whatever." Rin grumbled, shoving the bed off himself as Bon slipped by to go down the stairs.

"Get dressed," Bon shouted up to him from the bottom of the steps. His voice began to echo as he walked away down the hall. "I'll meet you in the training room!"

"Meet you in the training room." Rin mocked, rolling his eyes.

He grabbed ahold of the bed and dragged it back into his room. With little effort he pulled it back onto the frame and threw his blankets in a sloppy pile onto the mattress. Considering it to be a job well done he plucked a shirt off of the floor and slipped it over his head, working his arms through the long sleeves as he made his way down stairs.

In the kitchen Izumi gave a wave hello, offering Rin tea which he grumpily declined. Kyodo and Maruta were both in the chapel and tussled his hair as he passed, poking fun at him for still looking half asleep. By the time he reached the training room he looked worse than when he'd first woken up. His hair was a mess, his stomach emitted a sick, hungry growl and Bon pointed out that his shirt was on backwards.

Bon had two wooden swords, one in each hand. He tossed the shorter one to Rin and kept the longer for himself. The difference would force Rin into close combat, the only way to gain an advantage when your opponent had the longer blade. "You'd better wake up, sunshine, we've got a lot of work to do."

Rin yawned, his fangs shown to the world as he used his free hand to scratch his chest under his, still backwards, shirt. "Whatever, man. Just don't bitch when I kick your ass again."


End file.
